Bleach Note
by Okami-Princess-94
Summary: Ulquiorra is on Karakura Town on his mission, L is taking his sweet beloved vacations, soon the two will meet making their lives turn completely in perhaps a better direction. YAOI, Ulqui x L
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! For those who decide to read this the warnings are that there WILL be yaoi X3 and this is a crossover…Death Note-Bleach…pairing is none other than my fav characters in both nwn UlquixL X3 also another warning is that I confess I skipped some episodes in bleach u/u fillers and rechaps jejeje n_n"**

This story starts in Hueco Mundo with the moon shining like usual illuminating two espada who were currently fighting, Ulquiorra Ciffer and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez the fight looked intense and serious but for these two it was just a practice fight, Grimmjow was on his released form while Ulquiorra wasn't, this was usually done so both had 50% chance of winning, last round was Grimmjow's win but this one was more in favor of Ulquiorra until a low lever Arrancar stopped them.

"U-Ulquiorra-sama, Aizen-sama is calling you"

In that same moment Ulquiorra stopped the fight and calmly went back to Las Noches, he could hear Grimmjow's complains but by now he was used to them.

Ulqui walked thru the big fortress until he got to the throne room where Aizen was waiting for him

"Welcome Ulquiorra, I understand that you were on a practice, sorry for the trouble"

"There is no trouble Aizen-sama" Ulqui responded

"Good, I have a mission for you Ulquiorra, a tracking mission of a certain shinigami,you will go to Karakura Town just remember this, orange hair and black bankai, you may leave a soon as you're ready" Aizen finished his instruccions

"Yes, Aizen-sama" Ulqui made the customary bow and left.

"Karakura Town, hmmm" Ulqui said in a low voice once he was out of the room

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Meanwhile…at some super secret location…

"Suspect is completely surrounded, time for arrest, approximately 5 minutes" the man in front of the computer shifted windows to a new web image "James Peterson was found guilty just as expected, only thing not expected was the long trial, honestly even an idiot could find out he was guilty" Once again the screen changed "I wonder who was right on this case? The ICPO or me?"

Computer: "And so this new evidence shows the complete guilt of…"

"Just as expected, I can't believe they didn't believe me, well there goes their pride...and with that last case I believe I have finished all of my cases, Watari?"

An old man approached the younger man "Yes?"

"Do you have any new cases for me?"

"Not one interesting but I was thinking, what if you take some vacations? It's been a while since your last one" Watari said

"Hmm you're right, maybe I should, find me some nice quiet place where I can spend some time doing nothing"

"Recently I've heard of this pretty town over Japan, nice people, not very polluted"

"Japan? It's been a while since my last visit, wait a moment, you were waiting for me to finish my cases, don't you? I bet you already have the plane tickets and the hotel reservation"

"Your flight leaves at 8:00 AM don't be late and please stop asking the pilot if he can let you drive"

A smile appeared from the young man "They just don't like the fact that I can drive better"

"Just be careful, L, and enjoy your vacations"

"Thank you Watari and may I know where am I heading?"

"Karakura Town would be your destination"

With that said Watari left the building leaving L alone

"Karakura Town? Sounds fun"

**Wooo first chapie ooon! I believe this will be a looong story XD for detective neko L likers I am half way new chapie just that have a minor writer's block, and ta-da! this is my new story, I've been working on it on my head for a while please let me know what you think n_n Next chapter First Meetings! :D**


	2. First Meetings

**2nd Chapie yay!**

_**This means L is thinking XDD or some character, mostly L**_

Once L found out about his vacations he let himself fall completely on the floor and sigh in relief, Watari brought him a pillow and his beloved panda plushie and fell asleep cuddling it.

Watari was happy, L changed to his usual self when he was in vacations that is why Watari usually insisted on vacations, L was actually a normal person like any other, in his days in the Whammy house L would stay as much time inside the house as outside, yes he liked puzzles a lot but he still would go out and play with the children, otherwise we wouldn't be the tennis champion in the England Junior Cup so, why is L the way he is? Because he felt some sort of commitment to the case or cases he worked in.

In his first cases L would work on the case and take some naps or he would distract himself with other games or puzzles until a certain case changed that.

He was investigating a serial killer and had easily found his next victim, a young woman, unfortunately L became hungry so he went to grab something to bite instead of sending the info to the police, when he came back there was new info, the woman was dead, this was a great impact on L.

After that whenever L took a case he would completely be there, no more wasting time, no more puzzles or distractions, he felt he owned it to the victims, with time he learned how to enhance his abilities which include large amount of sweets, not that he minded since he loved sweets since forever, and his unique way of sitting, he still only took cases that caught his interest since it would be easier to focus on an interesting case rather than some old boring case.

Watari noticed this change and was happy for L's success but still he didn't want to lose that happy child he practically raised, it took a while but L finally accepted vacations, so far he had taken 4 breaks this being his fifth and he would always look for calmed places with very low crime rate, so L wouldn't start a new case in his vacations, he would also not pick touristic places since it involved lots of people, L preferred a small town with low population where he could literally do and think nothing and, in a way, have a normal life.

That is why L was currently packing for his trip to Karakura Town with a smile on his face when Watari walked in.

"Your papers are ready; we only need to add the name, what alias would you like this time? Remember you are going to Japan so you can't call yourself Ivan Braginski*"

"I'm aware of that and I have the perfect alias, I want to be Rue Ryuzaki"

"Isn't that…?**"

"Yes it is, that is why I want it" L said finally

"Alright, Rue Ryuzaki it is, ready to go, Ryuzaki?"

"Yes let's go I'm already hungry"

With that both of them went to the airport although only L got in Watari's private jet, L went alone on his vacations, he still carried a phone with a quick dial number for emergencies.

_

The halls of Las Noches were filled with steps, by no other than the Cuatro Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer, he was ready to go, Aizen-sama had given him another task and he was going to do it flawlessly like always, soon he was heading to the human world.

Ulquiorra was planning to make a discreet investigation, in and out, no major problems or commotions, unfortunately Yammy jumped right next to him on the last second and both went to the living world and Yammy's weight created a huge crater, so much for discretion.

Naturally a lot of people came by to watch the huge crater and Yammy sucked their souls, again discretion was discarded.

L was buying more candy in a nearby store, so far his vacations had been very relaxing, he had been a week in Karakura Town and he was delighted to see it was a very peaceful place, nice people and beautiful parks, speaking of parks, he wanted to visit the only park he hadn't been to, so L went back home, Watari had rented him a department, and left some candy, the rest will go with him to the park.

The park was beautiful but there were a lot of people so L decided he will leave the trail behind and venture further into the little forest, the trees were big and beautiful and L loved it and everything was going perfect, until something made his chest constrict, he felt a lot of pain on his chest, the best way to describe it was _as_ if something was trying to rip something away from his body, then it stopped, L was panting but in the distance he saw a man collapse.

_He felt it too?_ L wondered and quickly made his way towards the man, he wasn't moving and it worried L, he moved him in order for him to lay on his back and L was shocked, the man had his eyes open, like if he was screaming but he wasn't moving or responding to L moving him, L feared the worst and placed 2 of his fingers on the man's throat.

_H-He has no pulse, he is dead! _L was about to panic but then he saw his surroundings, he was still near some trees but in front of him everything was plain but that was not what panicked L, many people were lying there

_Th-the-they are dead!_ L almost screamed until he heard a voice and turned around only to become more shocked.

A big man, but really big, was standing there; _no one can be that big_, big man turned around slightly, _Oh my god is that a whole in his chest?_

"Hey Ulquiorra is this one it?" Big man said

_Ulquiorra?_

It was that moment when L looked at the other one, still strange as the other one, he had black hair and green eyes, a color he hadn't seen before, and again he had a whole in his chest that scared L a lot

_How is it possible to live with a hole on your chest!_

"No it's not, can't you see she can barely stay conscious with you near her?" Small stranger, Ulquiorra, said.

_Her? Who are they talking about?_

L saw to his right and slightly far a young woman with a karate uniform was barely alive and looked in a bad state, worst of all, the big guy was going towards her.

_I need to help her!_

Ulquiorra was standing there watching Yammy being Yammy, meaning being an idiot.

He was about to give the finishing blow to the woman when something strange happened, a human jumped out of nowhere and hit Yammy on the right side of his face, Yammy of course barely felt it but his attacked stopped to watch what the hell had touched him.

_A human? _Ulquiorra wondered _I never felt another reiatsu besides the one from this woman, in fact, I can't sense his reiatsu at all! How can this be? He can't be alive, it doesn't matter if it's small, I can sense any human reiatsu, the fact that he survived means he has high spiritual pressure however a human doesn't know how to reduce his reiatsu, specially to zero._

L kicked Yammy and landed perfectly on the ground right in front of the woman only to find that his leg hurt, _damn it, it felt like I kicked some solid rock or concrete._

Ulquiorra saw him wince

_He has his leg injured because of the hit he gave to Yammy, he is an average human after all._

However this didn't stopped L, he quickly grabbed a nearby branch and used it to scratch the ground next he grabbed the dirt that had formed, Yammy stepped closer to hit him but he threw the dust directly into Yammy's eyes

"AAARRGGHHH!" Yammy screamed while he helped the woman but Yammy still landed a hit even if he was blind fortunately it didn't hit L but it made a big wave making the girl fall not very far away but L was send flying through the air and was stopped by a nearby tree.

Yammy was taking the dirt out of his eyes and it was Ulquiorra's time to make his move, he got closer to L while he was trying to stand.

Once L was standing he saw the little strange man or how they called him, Ulquiorra, right next to him and before he knew it, Ulquiorra was about to hit him with the point of his fingers, L quickly covered himself but felt a big pain with the hit, little did he know that Ulquiorra gave him the weakest hit he had ever given

_He is strong; I don't have a chance of winning! I need to get out of here with the girl, hopefully he is not fast_ L thought but Ulquiorra kept giving him small hits making several bruises on L's arms but to Ulquiorra was a whole different story

_Well this is strange, every time I hit I feel a little thing on my fingers before I land my hit, is as if there is some sort of barrier around him, I can even feel it break beneath my fingers and when this happens I can finally feel his reiatsu and when I hit again I break it once more, meaning he can regenerate his barrier , however his behavior, I believe he is not conscious of his power or knows that it is to weak since a tiny hit can make it break so easily, still the fact that a human can make a barrier of some sort around him is strange, not to mention unique._

Ulquiorra kept proving his theory landing L hit after hit, unfortunately he didn't measured his strength and gave L a stronger hit making L faint on the spot

_Great, now I killed him, wait, he is still breathing._

Next thing Ulquiorra heard was Yammy's big voice and found out he was now seeing right with big red eyes

"I'm going to kill that..!" Yammy said approaching the unconscious L

"I already did" Ulquiorra quickly said

"Ah dammit Ulquiorra! I wanted to kill him! Well, can I kill her?" Yammy said pointing at the woman in the ground

"Do as you want" Ulquiorra said uninterested and went back to his mission but not without giving a final look towards the unconscious L

_Did I just protect a human? No, I'm just curious about him maybe later I can investigate further his abilities._

**Wooo! L and Ulquiorra finally meet! And he nearly killed L, hmmmm well first meeting aren't always perfect, are they?**

***Hetalia fans will understand, if not look for Russia from Hetalia :D (im seriously a big fan)  
><strong>

**** Yup you may have guessed if not well Clue: LA:BB murder case :3  
><strong>


	3. We meet again, human

**Yes I'm back and since I know you are probably anxious to read then I'm just going to say that apologies and more are at the very end of the chapter, enjoy.**

After the whole fight against the Arrancar, Ichigo went back to check on his friends, he turned around and saw all the people there and started to walk towards them, however Urahara stopped him.

"It's to late Ichigo, I can't feel any reiatsu, no one survived, I'm sorry" Urahara said

Ichigo listened to him with a pained expression and left.

L woke up and immediately sat up; he looked around searching for the woman and the weird guys, however he was alone, he took this time to try and understand what just happened, L knew it wasn't a dream, otherwise he wouldn't be feeling the pain on his leg, not to mention there were still bodies, suddenly L heard the police, L thought of staying to explain what happened however.

_How am I supposed to explain? 'Police? Yes I was a witness, 2 strange guys with holes in their chest just came here and killed everyone and yes they were very strong.' I'm supposed to keep a low profile._

With that in mind L decided to leave.

-Meanwhile in Las Noches-

Ulquiorra and Yammy were back and Ulquiorra crushed his eyeball showing everything he saw, he smelled, everything he _felt._

"Hmm, seems like you met quite the interesting people, didn't you? Ulquiorra, Yammy" Aizen said over his throne

"Yes Aizen-sama" Ulquiorra answered

"HA! There's a woman that might turn back time and heal and you were impressed by one who could hide his reiatsu? And then you let that ryoka live? What kind of idiot are you? Just kill them both and be done with it!" Grimmjow yelled

"Now now Grimmjow, there's no need to be rude, if Ulquiorra believes it's the best option then so be it" Aizen said

"Thank you Aizen-sama" Ulquiorra made a small bow

"However, you are curious, aren't you? You want to know more about this human and see what his abilities can do and just how far they can reach." Aizen said looking at Ulquiorra once again

"Yes Aizen-sama, I believe there's more on this human's abilities"

"Well I believe you have earned a reward, you may go and investigate this human's power further, however make sure that the shinigami from soul society don't see you."

"Yes Aizen-sama and thank you" Ulquiorra once again bowed and with that the meeting was over.

-On a certain detective's apartment-

L finally got back home, it was not a top suite apartment however it was not too small either, it was the perfect balance for L and it also had a great view since it was on one of the top floors, however what L loved the most was the piano by the window (but not to close, security measures)

"This will calm me down" L thought with a smile and went to play the piano

Ulquiorra was back to the human world, however he didn't know were to start

_How do you track down a human who was no reiatsu unless you break his barrier?" _Ulquiorra thought so he went jumping from building to building hoping to find the strange human

He was about to give up when he landed on a certain window…and heard a weird noise coming from within the building; he peeked and saw the human he was looking for making strange movements, however it seemed like such movements were causing the sound, that was not bad, it sounded good but still he had things to do so he sonido-ed into the room.

L was happily playing the piano when he felt a light breeze on his neck and being the detective he is and considering that his life is usually in danger, he immediately started thinking.

_A breeze? Why? I certainly left the window closed for safety reasons; I didn't hear the window open either._

With that in mind L turned around only to stare at two big green eyes.

L stared for a moment before…"AAAAHHHH!" L screamed only for a moment

"Why are you here? What are you? How did you find me? How did you even got here?" L started speaking fast and was waiting for an answer when…

"Shut up, human" …was the only response he got.

Ulquiorra started walking around L's temporary home

"Excuse me?" L said

"I told you to shut up, from now on you may only speak when spoken to or when I ask you a question and I expect an answer," Ulquiorra said coldly

"Now, for what I came here, human, tell me the reach of your powers and how exactly they work"

"Again, excuse me? Who do you think you are talking to? I'm not following your orders and I will speak when I desire, and as for you question I am afraid I can't answer you since I don't have any special powers."

"You have a power, I saw it with my eyes the day we first encountered" Ulquiorra said with his back towards L while grabbing the remote control looking at it with curious eyes

"I didn't see any power within me and sometimes the eyes can deceive you,"

"In mere humans yes, but not my eyes" Ulquiorra said looking at L in the eyes but then turned around and kept grabbing random things on L's apartment

"Humans? If you are not a human then what are you?"

"You have yet to answer my question, do not speak of anything else"

"I will speak of whatever I wish to say and I told you I don't have any powers"

Ulquiorra turned around and moved his hand towards L and L gave a few steps back

"Stand still" Ulquiorra said and L obeyed

Ulquiorra's hand kept approaching until his hand made contact with the top of L's head

Ulquiorra's eyes widened, not knowing what had just happened

_I didn't feel his shield, why? I always felt it before_

L looked up were Ulquiorra's hand was still place

"Wow, I have the power of being tangible, incredible, I didn't know that before, I thought your hand was going to go right thru my head." L said sarcastically

"Silence! I don't understand, on our first encounter I could feel it"

"On our first encounter you were hitting me"

Ulquiorra had an idea and his eyes once again widened slightly, at this L understood what was coming next and made a step back just in time because Ulquiorra tried to slap him with the back of his hand.

Ulquiorra's hand passed very close to L's nose and L could see something shine in front of him only to be shattered by Ulquiorra's hand and then once again disappear

L's eyes went wide

"What was that?" L said

"It is what I saw in our first encounter, it is your power and I wish to know what more can it do, I'm sure it is not just a simple shield"

L tried to reach and touch it but he felt nothing

"In our encounter I couldn't feel your reiatsu, however when I shattered your 'shield' I could and I can whenever I touch you, however just now I approached you and there was no shield protecting you, even so I could only feel your reiatsu once my hand was in your head"

"Very interesting, what is a reiatsu? Also only until now I have knowledge about this 'shield' protecting me, also it must likely activate when there's an attack made towards me, although I'm not entirely sure because I have been involved in fights before and I have never seen this barrier"

"But have you been involved in fights with hollows or shinigami? I should explain this first by telling you what a reiryoku is-"

"What is a reiryoku?" L was curious as ever.

"Silence! Reiryoku is the amount of energy stored within a body; reiatsu is the amount of pressure a person's reiryoku exerts"

"So in other words, every person has reiatsu and I believe your kind can detect them, therefore you were surprised you didn't feel mine, am I correct?"

"Yes, once you have better control of your power you can control the amount of pressure you exert, however human's reiatsu is very low, only a few have bigger spiritual pressure but still they can't get the strength a hollow or shinigami can acquire however they can see beings such as souls, shinigami and hollows, the very fact that you can see me proves you have higher reiatsu than most humans, "

"That is why you were even more surprised you couldn't feel mine"

"Correct, you haven't answered me, have you been involved in fights with hollows or shinigamis?"

"I have never seen anyone like you before or a shinigami, I don't even know how they look like, which brings me to my next question, would you like something to eat? Or to drink maybe, do you eat? I have more questions and I am sure you have as well, so we might as well sit down and talk this over cake" L said making his way towards his newly acquired candy

"I can eat human food, what is a cake?"

"It's a dessert we humans have and tastes delicious, sit down over there" L said pointing at the couch in front of his own, the table was between them.

L went for his cake and poured his candy on a bowl, then he grabbed 2 glasses and filled them with water and made his way back to the living room and placed everything on the small table as Ulquiorra was sitting

"Everything in this bowl and that round plate is eatable, in the bowl make sure you take out the plastic surrounding it, you don't eat that, you eat what it's inside"

L said while he went back to the kitchen and got two plates and forks.

"I have seen them but I haven't eat them," Ulquiorra said

"Good, now I believe there's a question" L said while he sat on his chair in his odd way, surprisingly Ulquiorra didn't mention it like most people do.

"When humans die, their souls go to Soul Society, when they don't, they stay in the world of the living, shinigami have the job of sending them to Soul Society but if a soul stays to much time in this world, they lose their heart and become a hollow"

"That explains the hole in your chest" L said

"Correct, you have never seen a creature like that, have you?"

"No I haven't, which is strange since I can see them, still my life style is mostly indoors so maybe that is the reason, even if I tend to travel, so you are a hollow"

"I am an Arrancar"

"What? So now you are not a hollow?"

Ulquiorra almost, almost moved his lips up in a small laugh

"Once a human soul becomes a hollow they acquire a bone mask, they can increase their power and there are different stages of this growth, Arrancar are the most powerful of hollows and happens when a hollow breaks his mask, these are the remains of my own"Ulquiorra said touching his hollow mask

"I understand, that is why you are named Arrancar, you rip off your mask"

"Now that you know this I need you to focus on your energy and see what you can do, or what your abilities are more exactly"

"How do I do that?"

"I don't know, hollows learn this in their struggle to survive" Ulquiorra said while he grabbed a piece of cake with his fork and ate it, L was nervous Ulquiorra tried to test his surviving skills to increase his own power.

"This is delicious" Ulquiorra said

"Of course it is" L used this as a distraction

And with that Ulquiorra forgot about L's powers and questioned L about cake and of course L was a cake expert and explained everything to Ulquiorra, from the ingredients to the many flavors they had.

-Several hours later-

"This is very interesting" Ulquiorra said looking at the catalog of cakes L had, then something got Ulquiorra's attention and he quickly looked at the window intently.

"What's wrong?" L said

"You wish to see a hollow and a shinigami?" Ulquiorra said still looking at the window

"Of course" L said

"Then come with me," Ulquiorra said and since L was leaving his catalog on the counter, Ulquiorra wrapped one arm around L's waist and used sonido to get to the nearest roof.

Once they got there L almost screamed but Ulquiorra covered his mouth

"Silence, now cover both of our reiatsu"

"I don't know how, just now I knew of its existence"

"Then make sure your reiatsu is hidden"

"Yeah of course" L only said but had no idea what to do

_Since it's almost automatic then I guess I don't have to do anything_

Ulquiorra once again used sonido and they landed on another roof

"How are you doing this?" L said

"It's called Sonido, is an ability Arrancar have"

Once again Ulquiorra went to another roof and crouched down, the hand on L's waist making L do the same

"Grimmjow, that idiot, look over there, those are Arrancar"

Ulquiorra said pointing at the group of Arrancars, L could notice how the blue haired one seemed to be their leader

"The blue one is Grimmjow I suppose"

"Yes he is"

Then all of them disappeared and L's eyes widened

"They're gone!" L said looking around if he could see them again

"Yes, the shinigami should respond any moment now"

Ulquiorra's head moved to the left (L is on his right side)

"The shinigami are here"

Ulquiorra used sonido and watched from afar the shinigami fighting the Arrancars, also Ulquiorra's arm was still around L's waist even if they were sitting on a roof, L tried to move away but of course Ulquiorra was stronger and didn't even felt L's movement and so L surrendered

"Can you take me back home? I want to get my binoculars, I can't see a thing" L said

"What are those?"

"Take me home and I'll show you"

-One trip home and the recovery of some binoculars later-

"This helps you see things that are far away," L said to Ulquiorra once they were sitting on the roof again and L looked at the shinigami and arrancars clearly now

"I believe the ones in black are the shinigami"

"Yes they are, let me look at that artifact you have"

"Sure"

L moved the binoculars towards Ulquiorra and Ulquiorra finally let go of L's waist and grabbed the binoculars and made the same thing he saw L do. L finally breathed because he was not used to contact and then someone who was not even human was grabbing him by the waist and moving him like I if he were some kind of toy.

"Very interesting" Ulquiorra said and returned it to L, thankfully for L Ulquiorra didn't grabbed his waist again

"That stupid Grimmjow, he lost everyone to mere shinigami"

"The fight was very interesting and I got to see shinigami powers as well as Arrancar" L said looking thru his binoculars, he almost made a yelp when he felt Ulquiorra's arm once again wrap around his waist, however he did flinched a little.

"That one over there" Ulquiorra pointed up to their right side "He is Tosen, a high class shinigami and my cue to leave"

L watched Tosen with awe until he registered Ulquiorra's words

"You are leaving? Why? What is he?" L said as he removed his binoculars and looked at Ulquiorra

"One of my superiors and I'm sure my leader will want us all there once he punished Grimmjow"

"He wasn't supposed to be here"

"Correct, Grimmjow acted on his own will and went against orders" Ulquiorra said while standing up and with a hand on L's waist, he did the same with L

"Why didn't you stop him?" L said looking at Ulquiorra while he pulled him up

"I owe him nothing, also he must learn to obey orders"

"I see…"

After L said this Ulquiorra took L back home

-Once inside L's apartment-

"Will you visit me again? I'm sure I can get that cheese cake I told you about" L said with a smile

"I will investigate further you abilities, so yes I will return"

"Good, I'll get that cake then and I promise to do some research on me too"

"Good, I will be expecting some results" Ulquiorra said while he was opening a Garganta

"That is how you get back to your home?"

"Yes it is"

"Wow, well good bye, it was a pleasure to meet you"

"Good bye" Ulquiorra remained silent "you are probably expecting that action you humans do after you say good bye"

"Hu-?" L was confused but soon his eyes went wide when he felt lips on his own.

Ulquiorra broke the kiss, waved and left, leaving behind a very shocked L

After a few minutes L recovered from his shock

"I have to tell him that _that _was not a common action among humans when you say good bye" L said while a light blush appeared on his cheeks and went for more cake

_THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS DAMMIT!_

**TADAA! 3****RD**** chapter, also I'm so very sorry I didn't update in over a year and more but I was supposed to focus on Detective Neko L and I didn't even do that to well, anyways the last part, the kiss hehe, was not supposed to go there, I dropped that idea some time ago but since I owe all of you readers one then the idea was back, so take that part as an apology and I hope you can accept it.**


	4. Train human!

**Back with more!**

Ulquiorra was back at Las Noches after his investigation, he was distracted by human food, which made him feel stupid luckily he was brought back to reality thanks to Grimmjow and his stupid quest, Ulquiorra let the human watch hollow and shinigami however he was not in any moment going to join the battle, so he kept his arm around the human in case they needed to leave and he was right, the moment he removed his arm from the human Tozen showed up and they left, also he was right about Aizen wanting him back at LN, after Tozen ripped off Grimmjow's arm, Aizen ordered him to take out Grimmjow's number and he had done just now, of course Grimmjow had yelled and tried to punch him but he was weak so for Ulquiorra it wasn't so hard.

However he really wanted to go back, he hadn't finished inspecting the human but he was told humans needed rest otherwise he could kill him and that was not what he wanted, little did he know that the human barely sleeps.

In the human world said detective was still awake, watching TV but it got boring, he then remembered everything that happened to him

_Most people would be shocked, wrapped in blankets, moving back and forth if they had just experienced what I did, however here I am, watching TV as if this was any other day, still I have lived many things that are far from normal but this surpasses them, speaking of which, I should "try" my new powers._

L sat on the floor

"Ulquiorra said that hollow learn this in their struggle to survive, I did struggle to survive in the past but never in situations involving hollows or shinigami, however he also said he couldn't feel my reiatsu, in other words, my energy, so I believe I could use a technique I never thought I would, I'm going to meditate, focus in every energy I am able to find, feel or anything"

L closed his eyes and focused on feeling everything around him

_I feel like a hippie, no L! Focus_

_-A day later-_

After deciding that the human had rested and it was time for his visit, Ulquiorra went back to the human world to L's apartment.

Ulquiorra used sonido and appeared right in front of L, however L didn't get scared

"Oh, hello, nice to see you again, would you like some cake? Is cheese cake like I promised" L said grabbing a piece of cake and gave it to Ulquiorra along with a fork. Ulquiorra grabbed it and ate a piece, his eyes lightly widening at the taste of the cake.

"Have you improved your abilities, human?" Ulquiorra said

"I'm happy to say that I did and I did it without the need to survive"

"Let me see your improvement, human"

"Ryuzaki"

"Pardon?"

"Call me Ryuzaki, I don't like being called human, I have a name"

"I don't care"

"I don't care if you care, just do it, also your name is Ulquiorra, right? I heard it when we first met"

Since Ulquiorra didn't respond, L showed him his improvement, he closed his eyes and breathed, L then extended his arm and then right in front of his fingers a piece of his shield showed up, it was blue (AN: Like the blue L get's in the anime) L opened his eyes and saw it as well.

"I managed to fell it, it's a semi-sphere surrounding me but I have only manage to make visible this part"

Ulquiorra extended his arm and felt L's protecting shield, he applied more pressure and it broke causing his hand and L's to touch, L immediately brought his hand back.

"That is what I learned," L said

"Anything else? Why I can't feel your reiatsu?"

"I don't know, I got tired and stopped after I did that"

"We will continue what you did"

And so Ulquiorra and L continued his meditation, Ulquiorra would tell L what he felt when he detected another reiatsu, what he did to find them and things like that helping L to feel his power.

Several hours' later L's eyes widened

"I know!" L said

"What do you know?

"I know what this is"

"Care to explain?"

"This 'shield' is not really for my protection, sure it can be used for that purpose but his real function is to absorb energy, it absorbs my reiatsu, I can feel it doing it."

"Making it stay inside you barrier and that is why no one can feel it, it is trapped inside, but with contact I can feel it, why is that?"

"Yes but every time you get closer to me, the barrier gets closer to me, to the point that it gets exactly over my skin but as I told you before, it only becomes a shield when someone with a high reiatsu is attacking me"

"That is…interesting, you say this absorbs your energy"

"Yes"

"So what happens when your energy, your reiatsu, increases?"

"I don't know, I don't know how to make my reiatsu stronger"

Ulquiorra's hand went up and launched a weak hit on L but when he was an arm away from hitting L, he was stopped by the barrier that appeared, a shock wave was made an L could finally see all of his barrier surrounding him before it disappeared and finally it broke under Ulquiorra's hand.

"Your reiatsu has already increased and your barrier is stronger now," Ulquiorra said

"You should tell me when you're about to hit me"

"You're correct, that way you can create the barrier at will, I'm about to hit you-"

"Wait! I am tired, tomorrow perhaps"

"You need rest, alright I'll be back tomorrow, good night" Ulquiorra said and in two quick steps he grabbed L by the waist, L knew were this was going but Ulquiorra was much more stronger and before he knew it, Ulquiorra's lips were once again on his.

Ulquiorra pulled away but kept his grip on L's waist, L placed his hands on Ulquiorra's mouth

"One more thing, don't do that again" L said

Ulquiorra removed his arm and made a step back, freeing his mouth

"Why? Is it not a human gesture?"

"Yes it is but not for this, not when you're saying good-bye, is a way to show your affection to someone"

"I understand, so since I feel no affection towards you I must not do it"

L felt a little pain in the chest

_Makes sense but still he makes it sound so mean._ L thought

"Yes, please don't do it again"

"Farewell"

That was all Ulquiorra said before he opened a Garganta and went inside without another word.

L merely watched and once Ulquiorra was gone, "Well at least that is settled, He won't kiss me again, I'm glad"

-The next day same hour-

"Welcome Ulquiorra" L greeted

"I got another thought while coming here," Ulquiorra said while he entered the room from his Garganta passing by L without paying attention to him

"Nice to see you again too" L said quietly

"Your barrier can absorb your reiatsu, but can it absorb other reiatsu from outside your barrier?"

"That is interest-" L was interrupted by a great pressure "Agh!" L clutched his chest and went on his knees, in that moment Ulquiorra stopped

"What was that?" L said from the floor

"I increased my reiatsu, I was testing my theory but apparently you can't absorb another reiatsu that is not yours, feel your barrier, tell me if there is anything different" Ulquiorra said

L did what Ulquiorra said

"I don't feel any difference" L said "So don't do that again"

-Meanwhile at Soul Society in the Shinigami Research and Development Institute-

"Oh my god! There's a-! Wait, it's gone, so no big deal," said Rin

"What is gone?" Akon said

"Just now there was a reading of a Hollow but this one was an Arrancar level hollow"

"WHAT?! And you were not going to report it! Were is it?"

"In district 3600"

"Captain Hitsugaya is there, report that to him and tell him to investigate"

**D: they discovered Ulqui! Hehehe so fast update. you should be glad since I'm planning a soon update for this story to make up the almost-1-year-wait, I already have what the next chapter is going to have so just wait for me to write it down :D thank you for your support n_n**


	5. Shinigami attack!

**For anyone who is reading this, thank you for your support.**

**BTW, Ulquiorra was not located on the shinigami radar because he is awesome XD not really, I remember there are episodes were Ulquiorra goes back to investigate Orihime's power and they never mention him or anything, also in the chapter were Patros is, they saw Ulquiorra only by chance, they didn't really detected him or anything so yeah that is why he is awesome and no one noticed Ulqui's meeting with L.**

"Your reiatsu was really strong but I haven't seen your powers, I saw the ones of Grimmjow's crew, when will I see yours and your release form?" L said standing up

"That wasn't my real strength, I didn't increased my reiatsu more because it affected you but I'm stronger than that. If the situation is needed you might see what I can do but I prefer to avoid those situations, also I'm powerful enough to don't need to use other abilities besides hand to hand combat, I only draw out my sword to a real adversary, not a lowly shinigami or arrancar"

"So a chance to see your released form is very little to none"

"Exactly, there are some that have never seen it, the rest has only seen it because my leader told me to release and they were simply present"

"I understand"

"Back to your training, I believe it is best we leave it in here, you are still recovering from my reiatsu"

"I was about to tell you the same, also I have something else to tell you, out of security measures, I will move to another apartment, it's not that far, only 5 blocks away from here in that direction, enter thru the window that is exactly over the front door, I will be in floor number 6, do you understand?"

"I do"

"I will lower my barrier so you can feel my reiatsu and follow it"

"Don't lower it to much" Ulquiorra said and then he left.

-Meanwhile in a nearby place-

_There was a report that an arrancar was here, also that there was another being with high reiatsu however both disappeared almost instantly_ Toshiro Hitsugaya thought while jumping from building to building

"I have searched the whole area and a mile around, there is nothing, whatever came here is now gone" the captain reported back

"_Alright Captain, make sure to keep your eyes open in case it gets back again"_ a voice said from the other end of the connection

"I sure will"

-The next day-

Ulquiorra was back in the human world, however he was far from L's temporary home

_Yesterday I increased my reiatsu, the shinigami must have noticed it, and I better check if there are any shinigami around, I can't let anyone see me_

Ulquiorra found that in fact there were at least 3 shinigami nearby

_I must hurry and get to Ryuzaki before he lowers his barrier, the shinigami could get to him_

Ulquiorra realized that he called the human by his name

_I have to get to the human_

He corrected himself quickly

With the use of sonido he got closer to L and away from the shinigami

-In L's new apartment-

_Ulquiorra is not here, he is late, he in never late, maybe he forgot about my indications, I should help him_

With that in mind, L lowered his barrier and opened a window, of course he stayed away from it, he only needed his reiatsu to get to Ulquiorra and to Ulquiorra to see which window he should enter.

Toshiro Hitsugaya was sitting in a roof when his cellphone activated, however it was not signaling a hollow.

"Why are you sending me this? This is not a hollow"

A voice from his communicator responded, _"We know, it's a high human reiatsu, just like the ryoka but this one suddenly appeared, also this one is not the reiatsu of the known humans that have high reiatsu, captain this is strange, we need you to go and investigate"_

"You heard it, we don't know what we are facing. Everyone go to that direction"

With that the team that was in Karakura Town was now heading to L's home

-Back with L-

_He really is late, I can't believe he got lost; maybe he can't detect my reiatsu from inside of here._

L thought while he was sitting on the floor with his knees against his chest, he got up and started to make his way to the roof

_He should be nearby, in my previous apartment most likely, maybe if I go to the roof he'll be able to see me, or at least feel my reiatsu more._

L made it to the roof and stood in the direction of his previous apartment, oblivious to the presence that was coming behind him

Ulquiorra was making his way to Ryuzaki's home when the shinigami started moving and one was going towards him, he quickly hide only to see Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the 10th division, pass near by him and going to the direction were he was going.

Ulquiorra got just a tiny bit worried, after he left, Ulquiorra continued his way to Ryuzaki's place when he felt it. He stopped in mid air to analyze the situation

_It is the human's reiatsu! Every shinigami in the area are going to the same place, the origin of the reiatsu, they are going towards the human's house!_

With a little bit more of concern, Ulquiorra speed up his pace

L was still waiting for Ulquiorra but lowering his barrier was no easy task and he was now tired.

_Too bad, I guess Ulquiorra is not coming today_. L then decided to stop and rest, his barrier went back up

Toshiro had finally felt a reiatsu and he knew he was going the right way but suddenly the reiatsu disappeared.

_Just like yesterday in the radar! Whatever it is, I'm not going to let it get away again!_

He got down to one roof to give himself and extra boost speed by jumping from the roof, the buildings were passing by quickly and when he started going down, Toshiro located the building were he was going to land, only to find it was already occupied, he saw the back of a human.

_A human? A spirit? I don't know! I can't feel any reiatsu! _

Toshiro landed behind L sending a light breeze that L felt on his back

_Ulquiorra! _L thought but there was something odd _I can feel something like a reiatsu but it's not exactly like Ulquiorra_

L turned around only to find a child with white hair and strange clothing, his eyes widened

_Shinigami! The same I saw when Grimmjow came!_

L knew that shinigami killed hollow and since he didn't know the extend of Ulquiorra's power and he had witnessed this kid's power, he was afraid he would hurt Ulquiorra

"What are you doing here?" L

"What are you?" Toshiro

Both said at the same time

L was about to ask more when he felt a breeze again, when he turned around three more shinigami were standing around him but they were standing on thin air, L noticed that they seemed to be standing on a platform, only that said platform appeared to be invisible.

_Another shinigami power I believe_

"What is he?"

"Is he human?"

"I can't feel any reiatsu"

"You think that is his real form?"

It was what L heard while L stared at them, remembering everything he knew about them, everything he saw. The shinigami were now standing in the roof, surrounding L, whispering among them, L turned and looked at Toshiro again, analyzing him.

"Should we take him to Soul Society?" L heard one of them said, immediately Ulquiorra appeared above and behind the boy, also standing in the air.

L looked up to him and everyone seemed to freeze.

Hitsugaya turned around and stared at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra said nothing, hands on his pockets; he then let out his left hand and a red bulb of light formed, L could only stare.

Hitsugaya grabbed his zampakuto and attacked Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra used Sonido and appeared far back and of course Hitsugaya followed but the others didn't.

Ulquiorra still was going back and back but in a moment he moved forward, he created a Bala but he didn't fired it and when he did, L noticed it was with a low force.

Ulquiorra went back were L was just to pass by them, didn't attack or anything just passed with a Bala on his hand ready for release, in that moment the bald shinigami left off and followed Ulquiorra and once again Ulquiorra put a distance on them.

In that moment L understood Ulquiorra's movements.

He wasn't trying to attack them or get into a fight, he was taunting them so they followed him and stayed away from L.

Since only one of them followed, he came back and now he got the attention of the others.

Now L was only with a woman with large breasts.

_I don't know if the shinigami have the power to have big breast and not have a backache _L thought

He turned his attention back to Ulquiorra who was being chased by the kid, the bald guy and the feminine looking one from a far distance.

Ulquiorra glanced back at L and glared at the woman, he then jumped towards them with a Bala on his hand.

L and the female shinigami were looking at Ulquiorra who was coming directly at them, the other followed closed behind and once again L's mind processed all of the information.

With the speed Ulquiorra had, he left the others behind and it was evident that they will not get to Ulquiorra in time to protect the female one, also they saw the ability of Ulquiorra to redirect his attacks, any attack they throw at Ulquiorra was a chance for him to redirect it and hit both of them, the only way to stop him was to get in direct contact with him.

Everyone seemed to realize this; L looked at the female beside him and saw a little tremble in her eyes, along with a hand near her sword. She wasn't afraid; she was deciding what to do.

The choice between fighting or fleeing was there, only that it was more likely that she will flee only to attack from behind, however she was a woman, woman have a protecting nature, L looked and acted like a simple human, a simple vulnerable human that she wouldn't want to get hurt, still they were unsure what L was. She was deciding whether to save L or not.

L on the other hand wasn't afraid or felt threatened; he knew he was never in danger with Ulquiorra, he knew he was protecting him, however that is the last thing a shinigami would ever think of a hollow so the option was never there. Ulquiorra understood that the only way for the woman to get away from him was that Ulquiorra directly threatened her safety with a direct attack, by the look of Ulquiorra, he also knew that there was a chance that L could be taken by the woman, however he was testing his chances and to help him, L took a few steps back, being far from the woman would make it easier for her to flee without grabbing L.

Once near Ulquiorra lifted his hand with a Bala and was ready to strike when the woman used the shinigami version of sonido, leaving L behind and not noticing that Ulquiorra didn't fired the Bala.

L looked at Ulquiorra and saw that he landed his fisted bala on his own hand, making a cloud of smoke hiding the fact that Ulquiorra didn't attacked L and wasn't willing to.

Ulquiorra came out of the smoke cloud, making evident that he wasn't interested in the human, once he had all of the shinigami's attention he stopped running and allowed them to attack him.

L could finally see Ulquiorra's close combat abilities and was amazed at the speed and precision of his movements.

The shinigami's powers were all over the place and Ulquiorra hadn't even grabbed his sword, one of the attacks landed near L, the strength of it making L fall to the floor.

"Take the human away fro here! It's dangerous!" Hitsugaya said nearly screaming to Matsumoto

Ulquiorra's eyes lightly widened and in a second she was behind L, he barely had time to react when a pair of arms (and breasts) were holding him and then he was away from the battlefield Ulquiorra and the shinigami created, they were floating on top of a building.

Instantly Ulquiorra disappeared, only to reappear right in front of Matsumoto.

Everyone's eyes went wide in shock and fear, especially Matsumoto who was looking directly into the eyes of Ulquiorra, she was still holding L and before she could react, Ulquiorra grabbed her wrists and opened her arms, L was released but what he did next, was what shocked Matsumoto.

The moment L touched the ground, he didn't went below their arms and ran away, he touched the ground and with a light jump, he jumped at Ulquiorra and hugged him around his chest.

The moment L grabbed him around his chest; Ulquiorra immediately closed his arms around L.

Matsumoto was shocked; the human seemed to be comfortable around Ulquiorra

_More like he trust him or something _Matsumoto thought.

Ulquiorra used sonido to get away but once he went still, everyone was looking at him, and who wouldn't, he had a human attached to him, a human that he had obviously 'saved' because he didn't want the shinigami to have him.

_I just made a huge mistake _was the only thing Ulquiorra could think

The shinigami couldn't believe it, and they didn't, as L once assumed, a hollow protecting _something _was completely impossible, so the obvious explanation was…

_The human must have some special power Aizen needs! They must have tricked him in order for him to be so at ease with a hollow!_

And the most important of them all…

_We must know what power Aizen needs and why! We have to take the human to Soul Society!_

L knew he was in no position to chose a side, he was a rag doll compare to this people, however he preferred to have Ulquiorra as company.

L looked at Ulquiorra and saw that he had arrived at the same conclusion and was now thinking what to do.

The shinigami with a mind all set attacked Ulquiorra and tried to grab L and as L thought, he was a rag doll, in a way; it looked like four children fighting another child to get his toy.

Ulquiorra grabbed L by the waist with one hand and attacked or protected himself with the other and jumping or using sonido once the shinigami were too close, L only had his arms around Ulquiorra's neck and his legs around his waist and he was getting a little dizzy with all the movement.

He saw Toshiro approach them from behind, ready to strike with his shikai form, L knew all of this since Ulquiorra explain everything back to him when Grimmjow attacked, so he knew that now the kid was more powerful.

L extended his hand creating a bigger barrier around him and Ulquiorra, being bigger made it weaker and Toshiro passed right thru it and didn't noticed, however he misunderstood and he was now thinking that L was asking for help, that L reached out for help, which only made the situation worst for them.

_I don't see any way out, killing them will anger Aizen-sama, but still it's too early for _that _but I don't seem to find another way, I have to do it. _Ulquiorra finally made up his mind

In the next minute, Ulquiorra unleashed all his combat abilities and quickly gave big bruising hits to all of them, leaving them slightly stunned, it was more than enough time for Ulquiorra to get away and open a Garganta.

L seemed to understand _I guess I'm going to Ulquiorra's house_

Toshiro recovered faster than the others and seeing the garganta made him launch an attack on Ulquiorra with an arm around his stomach, clutching the place were Ulquiorra hit him but it was to late, he saw the hollow enter the garganta with the human, both of them were watching him get closer as the garganta finally closed.

Once it closed, L saw that he was surrounded by darkness, Ulquiorra placed him back on the floor that L noticed it was white and glowing, Ulquiorra turned around and a whole path was created, it had small pillars on the sides and each one of them was connected with the one on the other side with an arch, it looked a lot like the little paths in some botanical gardens.

"Once we arrive, don't make a sound, don't get close to anybody, stay always beside me unless I tell you to stay in a room and you must not leave that room, understand that if you don't follow this rules, you will not have the possibility of dying, you will most certainly die in less than five minutes" Ulquiorra said while walking in the glowing path, L following close.

"Is your house that hostile?" L asked

"The environment in Hueco Mundo is hard to live in, compared to the human world, and you kill to survive but were I live, Las Noches, are brute animals that like to kill weaker forms of life just for fun"

"And I am the perfect fun"

"Correct, so don't test your luck, there's not a percentage that says that you'll be lucky enough to survive, understand that you are going to die there. I'm merely going to keep you away from them because even if I prove you useful, that won't stop them from being the brute animals they are, so you must obey every command I tell you"

"Why did you bring me here if you knew I would be most likely killed?"

"I have seen you, you have high reasoning skills, I'm sure you already know the answer"

"I do, I just wanted to hear it from you"

"Why don't you tell it yourself?"

"In short, you are a kid who doesn't want to share his toys, so when other kids want it, you go home"

"I'm afraid I don't understand"

"You are childish and don't want to share, I know, I am like that too. You don't want to give me to the shinigami, not as an appreciation towards me but the feeling that in some way I am your property"

"Of course not, I have improved your abilities and can investigate further, I don't want to lose my work and as for the other thing, you humans don't like that term but once we get to Las Noches, you better consider yourself my property, the arrancar know better than to touch my property."

"Very well, but I will call you Ulquiorra, don't expect a 'master' from me"

"I wouldn't"

**Looong chapie for you wonderful people XD yaaay and now L is in Las Noches as Ulqui's property :D**


	6. Welcome to LN

**Back with more! BTW there will be some changes. Ulquiorra's height is 1.69 cm or 5'6'' and L is 1.80 cm or 5'8'' so yeah actually L is taller XD but, and here is a spoiler, i want Ulquiorra as seme so... since fan fiction has the magic of the imagination and I have the power of the author well…now L is 1.80 and Ulquiorra is 1.85 or 6 feet, I'm really sorry about the inch and feet sign but I don't use that measure so I'm not sure which button to use also I use cm so I'm sorry if it's wrong and I used an internet converter to change the size to feet, please forgive me. **

L was walking on Hueco Mundo behind Ulquiorra.

"I can see why you said this place was hostile, so were is your home?" L said

"You will be able to see it in a moment" Ulquiorra said and in some short steps later L was able to see Las Noches from afar.

"It seems everyone is aware of your arrival, I was hoping they weren't" Ulquiorra said

L looked at Ulquiorra with interest.

"I hope I don't get killed" L said looking back to Las Noches

"You have to prove yourself useful, do an extra effort and perhaps you will live"

Ulquiorra once again grabbed L by the waist and used Sonido to get faster, once inside Ulquiorra immediately went to the throne room, he already knew that he will be called there as soon as he stepped Las Noches and as he expected, every Espada was there along with their Fracción

"Welcome home Ulquiorra, it seems you have brought company with you, who is this guest?" Aizen said going straight to the point.

L was behind Ulquiorra and saw that almost every Espada was looking at him in a predatory way, it was almost frightening to L. L's attention was back to the one in the high throne since he heard him calling him.

"My name is Rue Ryuzaki, as you can see I am a human…" There seemed to be a light group gasp and some whispering among the Espada "…however I seem to have special abilities" L finished looking around him.

Ulquiorra was feeling slightly nervous, he knew L was not ready to come here; his abilities were still very small.

"That is interesting, please show us what you can do" Aizen said

Ulquiorra stayed quiet, looking in front of him staring at nothing.

L made visible his barrier, a blue semi-sphere around him

"Well I have to say that is pretty impressive, is it strong? Resistant?" Aizen asked

"I'm afraid not" L answered

"Does it grow? Expand?"

"Yes, but becomes weaker"

"So what the hell those it do?" One of the Espada yelled

"It absorb my reiatsu, keeping it inside" L said looking towards the origin of the sound, not afraid to look at them.

"Can it at least absorb outside reiatsu?" Aizen said

Ulquiorra looked up about to say 'no' and expecting it to be the final straw before L was killed on the spot, but L beat him.

"Yes, I believe I can, one of the shinigami made an attack near me, I have been feeling his reiatsu in my head all this time and I believe…" L said and a little light blue line appeared on his barrier on the top of it, going down and once it was in front of L, he extended his armed and it went into L's finger, L took and intake of breath and in an exhale it came out a small icy breath "…I can absorb and redirect the reiatsu, including attacks"

"I have seen shinigami with similar abilities, I guess one in our side won't be so bad, well done Ulquiorra, he can stay" Aizen said "You will be responsible of this human"

"Yes Aizen-sama, this human is now under my property" Ulquiorra said a little louder for every Espada and company to hear.

"Take him to Szayel's lab, let's see what else is this human" Aizen said

"Yes Aizen-sama"

With that everybody left the throne room leaving L with Ulquiorra and Szayel

"Do I really have to look at your new pet? It's just a simple human," Szayel said with distaste "Come this way, human" and left to his lab

"Don't think I'll be leaving him with you, I'm coming too" Ulquiorra said and followed Szayel with L close behind

-In Szayel's lab-

"Go ahead, get in there" Szayel said to L pointing to the door leaving to a room completely of plastic, so he could see inside and outside, were they were standing, were the controls of said room.

"What are you going to do to him?" Ulquiorra said

"Oh, Ulquiorra is worried about a human? That is new," Szayel said in a mocking tone

"He is my property and responsibility" was all Ulquiorra answered

"Oh well, right in there is a scanner, I will see if there is anything aside the usual on this human, I won't harm him, are you happy now?"

"I'm never happy" Ulquiorra answered and looked at L, L was staring back so Ulquiorra nodded and L went inside the room

"Stand in the middle, on top of that circle" Szayel said to L and L did it "We will begin the scan"

A couple of lights appeared and scanned everything about L

Szayel and Ulquiorra were only watching

"Ugh, what a horrible set of clothes, I bet he barely bathes" Szayel said with arms crossed and leaning lightly on the control table

"I don't think his choice of clothes is important, also he does have a sense of hygiene, " Ulquiorra said

"The scan is done, you can take him out"

Ulquiorra opened the door and motioned L to get out

Once outside L saw that Szayel seemed impressed

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"No, on the contrary, well in your point of view it is bad" Szayel said

"What is it?" Ulquiorra intervened with a harsh tone

"This little guy it's a Delicia"

"Delicia?" Ulquiorra repeated

"A delicacy?" L translated

"Yes, Delicias are humans or souls that are highly attractive and tasty to Hollows, their reiatsu is incredibly sweet and creates an instinctive response that makes them highly hungry, I once had the privilege to taste one and I have to say that it was the most delicious meal I ever had" Szayel said licking his lips, Ulquiorra stepped forward and placed himself between L and Szayel.

"Don't worry, once a hollow becomes an Arrancar our diet includes human food so we don't get that instinctive response anymore, also a Delicia is not that delicious but it tastes better than usual humans souls"

"So do you know anything else about a Delicia?" L asked

"Yes, a human that is born out of two humans with high reiatsu is almost sure that it will be a Delicia, your high reiatsu makes you a great snack but also allowed you to create a defense mechanism." Szayel said looking at L with a grin

Ulquiorra took L to his room, it had a window with bars, a carpet, a table and a couch (same as Orihime in the anime because Aizen is not going to bother to make different decoration) and for L this was a lot like home but for Ulquiorra…

"This space may be small compared to your house but I can't take you anywhere else, this are the prisoner's rooms, however I can get you a bed, you need to rest"

"You don't have to worry, I'm an insomniac so…"

"No, I will get you a bed, stay here"

Ulquiorra left using sonido, L was left with his mouth hanging and was about to close it when Ulquiorra appeared with a king sized bed and left it on the right corner of the room, away from the door.

"If you wish I can make you a bigger window" Ulquiorra said forming a bala

"You don't have to" L said trying to stop Ulquiorra from blowing a hole on the wall

"Yes, a big window can leave you vulnerable to attacks"

"Attacks? So even if Aizen said I was allowed to stay they are still willing to kill me?"

"We are all allowed to stay and even so, the Arrancar and other Hollows still kill each other, Aizen allows it unless it's counterproductive to him."

It was that moment that L's stomach decided to growl

"You are hungry, we must cover your basic needs" Ulquiorra said and once again left, he came back short after with a strange gray thing on a plate. L stared at it

"You know I eat sweet things"

"Sweet things are bad for human health, I know you use them to power your deductive skills but in here you won't be needing them"

"I will always need them and I won't eat that"

"There is no more food here and you better, otherwise I will force it down your throat"

"There is food, back in my house, take me there and let me bring my food, also I should let Watari know were I am, he will think I'm dead and will start a process that I don't want to happen, at least for some time"

"Going back is dangerous, you will eat this"

"No"

Ulquiorra set the plate on the table, grabbed L and opened a Garganta

_Well that was easy, I thought he was going to resist more _

Once back at his apartment L got a surprise

"Watari? What are you doing here? You check my movements ever 2 days and I haven't been away from more than one. I thought you were going to call me tomorrow"

Watari was shocked, is not every day that L doesn't answer his phone and when he goes to his apartment L comes out of a black hole followed by a pale guy with a hole in his chest

Realizing the situation L talked again

"I'm sorry I was insensitive, this is probably shocking for you but I will explain"

"In another time, we have to leave before the shinigami come back here" Ulquiorra intervened

L grabbed a huge bag that was on his couch and gave it to Ulquiorra

"This won't last long, grab all the food from the kitchen while I explain, Ulquiorra stared at L but nevertheless he gave in and grabbed the bag.

-One explanation later-

"So that is why I have to go back, I know this information is shocking for you but Ulquiorra will keep me safe"

"No on the contrary, I have known about this creatures a long time ago" Watari said

"What?" both L and Ulquiorra said, Ulquiorra from the kitchen

"I had seen them before but never knew what they were however I do have witnessed their destructive power, I was afraid you will get caught up in it so I always kept you away from them"

"That explains why I never saw any, why you never told me?"

"I thought you will see me as a crazy old man, I thought I was a crazy old man since no one seems to notice them, illusion or not I knew they were real and I was no going to put you in danger just to prove I was just crazy, I never knew other people could see them, let alone for them to take human shape" Watari said looking at the kitchen

"I appreciate it" L said

"Everything is packed" Ulquiorra said coming out of the kitchen

"I have to go now, please take care Watari" L said

"It should be me saying that, please take care"

"Don't worry I will"

With one final good-bye, L an Ulquiorra were back on L's Las Noches room

"I will take my leave now, remember you can't leave this room, if you need anything then wait for me, I will come on mornings and night time according to human hour, here we don't have the time division, it's always night but I will respect the usual clock working"

"Understood"

"Tomorrow I will bring you your new clothes"

Ulquiorra was leaving when

"Wait" L said and Ulquiorra turned around

"What is it?"

"Thank you, for keeping me alive that is"

Ulquiorra didn't say a word and quietly left, L knew he was like that so he wasn't offended that Ulquiorra didn't answered him, after all he would have probably done the same.

**Delicia also refers to delicioso, which means delicious, however delicia also means delight, it is often used to describe food, still I decided to use delicacy because it means a highly desired food so is like a synonym and it describes L's situation better XD however…Recommendation! Don't look for delicia images because even if it is for food, in Spanish we use delicious more instead of delicia and delicia has taken a rather vulgar meaning, it is often used to describe women, half-naked, naked etc. I'm using the food approach but you can look for delicias which is the plural and you can see the actual meaning because google photos include food and not naked women, so there you go, I'm taking the real meaning and not the later vulgar one.**

**Now my usual notes jeje, so yeah L is in LN now and a little something, I was planning that Ulquiorra did shove the food down L's throat, with his own mouth 3 but this is were we can appreciate that Ulquiorra doesn't want to hurt L so shoving is no good and also is starting to develop the "I-can't-say-no-to-L" and certain possessiveness, so I'm sorry but you can keep the mental image :D**


	7. Don't like it when you leave

**Back! BTW, L is allowed to keep his clothes :D**

L knew it had passed exactly a week since he was brought here, even if there was no day-night separation because, thanks to his phone, L noticed that Ulquiorra would come to check on him exactly at 8 A.M. and would again at 8 P.M. however Ulquiorra would often come to visit L in the afternoon because he was bored and didn't really had anything better to do, L told Ulquiorra about he being the great detective L, there was no risk since none of them ever had human contact and they certainly wouldn't have a conversation with them and as predicted it did little to no effect on Ulquiorra, after all, what happens in the human world really didn't matter to hollows, specially Arrancars that thought that they were nothing more than trash, still L would share his cases with Ulquiorra and Ulquiorra in return will explain everything he knew about Hueco Mundo, even telling L everything he knew about the Espada, the ranks, the forest and spend most time laying on L's bed, sometimes Ulquiorra would take him out to the sun or to walk around Las Noches but mostly it went back to L's "Training" which meant they would talk while Ulquiorra had a Bala on his hand and constantly broke L's shield, it absorbed the energy and would resist more on the next attack but still it couldn't completely stop the attack and so far L could create a little red dot on his finger for less than 5 seconds but it was an improvement, soon L would be able to fire a Bala himself even if he wasn't a Hollow.

"So you are telling me he use fear on people to manipulate them?" Ulquiorra said, both of them lying side by side on L's bed after ending training

"Yes, it's actually very used"

"Interesting"

"Very but at the same time predictable, makes my job easier and I don't particularly like it"

Ulquiorra almost made a smile.

"You have to sleep, I'll be going now" Ulquiorra said as he sat up and left the bed

"When will you understand that I'm an insomniac?"

"You still need rest, there is plenty of food and water in here, tomorrow I won't be coming, Aizen-sama has assigned me to test the new recruits and it will take a long time"

"Sounds interesting, please tell me everything next time you come and visit"

"I will"

Ulquiorra left the room without another word.

The next day L was lazing around, he was drifting to sleep on his bed when he heard the door being slightly opened; he turned and saw two children and he could recognize an evil grin making its way to their eyes

"May I help you?" L said to the twins and the door opened and L could get a look on the children, they were Números, he knew all of the Espadas and their Fracción and the Privaron Espada so any other was a Número. They twins were a boy and a girl, in appearance they looked like 12 year old children, both of them blond and with blue eyes and a half-helmet with a single horn just like Ulquiorra but they didn't have the back side, the girl's helmet covered her left side of the face, covering from half her forehead to the start of her cheek, only a hole were here eye was and her hair was tied into a bun, the boy's hollow mask covered his right side, half his forehead as well but didn't cover his eyes, a bone line connected the upper half to the lower side that was covering his jaw and part of his upper lip.

Both of them were grinning and L knew their intentions weren't good

"So this is the human everybody is talking about," The girl said turning to her brother "He doesn't look special"

"No he doesn't, I don't see why Aizen-sama kept it," The boy said

"Maybe he brought us a new toy, don't you think so, Peter?" The girl said

"I love new toys! What game should we play first Wendy?"

"Well I always wanted to see what happens to a human when you hit it with a cero…" The girl said and turned to look at L and narrowed her eyes "…Point blank"

"That is a good idea but there will be no human left for me" Peter whined

"We can think what to do on our way to the Menos forest"

Both the twins walked towards L until a barrier stopped them

"What is this?!" Wendy yelled

"This is the reason I'm here, the barrier is weak so you can easily break it and I know this will do little to no effect but I am Ulquiorra's responsibility or as he explain a week ago, I'm his property so you will be killed" L said

The twins merely stared at L with disbelief and started laughing

"Can you believe this human?" Wendy said

"Is going to be so much fun to kill him!" Peter said

Both of them broke L's barrier and felt his reiatsu and their eyes widened

"This really is going to be so much fun!" Peter said, both grabbed L by his wrist and L didn't offer any resistance, the twins broke the wall with Ceros and jumped towards the forest taking L with him.

Ulquiorra was tired, of course he didn't show it, the recruits were all idiots that could barely make a cero and Ulquiorra lost his patience and decided to leave, if they started fighting each other it would be better, they would learn or die leaving the capable ones and making Ulquiorra's job easier, now exhausted Ulquiorra decided it was time for another visit to his human so he went to his room and what he found was not to his liking.

The wall was completely broken but everything else was in place, Ulquiorra approached the wall and from afar he could see the Menos forest and could feel the faint reiatsu of two Números, Ulquiorra felt something quite similar to anger, he jumped and follow the reiatsu to the Menos forest

- Back with L -

L was brought to the forest and was left in a circle that had no trees, he saw the twins get into the highest part of a tree, they were waiting for the show and L could see some movement on ground level however none of them went out and L was merely sitting in his odd way in the middle, of course the twins forgot that you can't feel L's reiatsu unless his barrier breaks so is safe to say none of the hollows knew what was L exactly so they were either afraid or curious.

The twins were getting impatient

"Come on! Eat him!" Wendy yelled but nothing moved

"Maybe they need to see some blood!" Peter said making a Bala

"You get the best of ideas" Wendy said and giggled but before her brother got a chance to throw his Bala, something appeared behind them, both of them turned around only to find Ulquiorra, an angry Ulquiorra, he was actually frowning a little and making Ulquiorra show any emotion, that means he is pissed off.

The twins mouths were wide open and as they decided to flee, Ulquiorra put one hand on each of their stomachs going right thru them and killing them both, he let their bodies fall to the ground and the Menos got them, Ulquiorra used Sonido and appeared aside of L, L was still crouching in his particular way and saw Ulquiorra's angry expression, he looked at the bunch of Menos that now feeding felt strong enough to venture were L was but Ulquiorra decided to release all of his reiatsu, some of them fled others died by the pressure and L got little protection from his barrier and went to his knees coughing up blood, when Ulquiorra saw he was nearly killing L he stopped, grabbed L by the waist and left to Las Noches.

Meanwhile at Las Noches, almost everyone felt Ulquiorra's reiatsu but thought nothing of it, all except Aizen who smiled; Ulquiorra had increased his power in that moment of anger.

L was rather uncomfortable, Ulquiorra didn't even let him get up, he was still on his knees when Ulquiorra grabbed his waist and left flying so he had a great view of the sand below as he was hanging in one of Ulquiorra's arms, once they got to Las Noches, Ulquiorra entered by the whole the twins did only to find Gin smiling

Ulquiorra said nothing so Gin did the talking

"So human-kun got kidnapped and you got angry, did you know your reiatsu could be felt all over Las Noches? Congratulations! You just increased your powers!" Gin said

"Thank you" Ulquiorra said out of respect but he left the room without looking at Gin and Gin pouted but decided to leave Ulquiorra, he really wanted to see Ulquiorra angry but it seemed his little tantrum had ended.

Ulquiorra left L on the next room to the left, he came back for his bed and was thankful Gin had already left and placed L's bed on the same place, the room was exactly the same, they really were not spending time decorating each room differently, and then Ulquiorra left L on his room.

Several days later Ulquiorra told L that he was going to the human world, so L was completely surprised when none other than Ulquiorra opened his door but he didn't enter his room like he always did.

"Follow me" was all Ulquiorra said and left

_By this time he should already be in the human world, why is he still here?_ L thought but still followed Ulquiorra

When L got out of the room he couldn't see Ulquiorra but he saw the end of his coattail in one of the corners so he followed, this happened at least three more times

_Why is he going so fast? We usually walk side by side _L was now suspicious.

In one final turn he finally saw Ulquiorra standing outside an open door, he was talking to someone, L was about to come out of his little hiding place when another hollow appeared behind Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra tried to hit him but couldn't and another one appeared and sank his sword on Ulquiorra from behind, the third one appeared from inside the room and gave a finishing blow to Ulquiorra from below, Ulquiorra felled to the ground after the three Hollows left L hurried to Ulquiorra's side but he only stared at him, L knew something was off, Ulquiorra had acted strange and now he was easily taken down by mere Hollow, they weren't even Espadas and L knew that there were only three more powerful Espada than Ulquiorra so he didn't understand.

_Who or what is this? _

"Do you like him?" a voice said from behind L

L turned around and met Aizen's eyes

"I made him on the very image of Ulquiorra" Aizen said as he walked and made Ulquiorra's illusion fade "However you seemed to hesitate on this last moment, you doubted this was the real Ulquiorra, no one has ever been suspicious of my illusions before" Aizen entered the room and sat on his chair on the middle of the room.

"He looked and talked the same but he acted differently, not to mention it's completely impossible that three Hollows were able to take him down so easily" L said while entering the room as well

"Kyoka Suigetsu allows me to create illusions like the one you just saw, however it seems like I have to work harder for you to believe in them, no one has ever done that, even if they know I can do it, having said that, I now believe Ulquiorra when he said you have high deductive skills" Aizen said from his chair

"Thanks" L says and continues walking around the room until he got next to the Hogyoku but paid no attention to it and continues walking slowly

"Do you realize were you are?" Aizen said still sitting

"I am in Hueco Mundo" L said plainly

"Yes but more exactly you are surrounded by Hollows, you chose Hollows over Shinigami, if you were to know what Hollows are you would probably reconsider you choice"

"I already know what they are, they are beings that eat human souls" L said from behind the chair noticing how the room was big but had nothing in it.

"That is right, Shinigami, on the other hand, are the ones that protect humans so, do you regret your choice?"

"No" L said with confidence and Aizen smiled, L continued walking and was now on the left side of Aizen's chair but he didn't look at him.

"I already knew that, Ulquiorra told me on his visits and I still chose coming here with him and after all…" L said and this time he did turned to look at Aizen "…They are hollow under the direction of a shinigami, so I shouldn't be scared, should I?" L finished and Aizen smiled

"According to Ulquiorra, you haven't asked about me or my plan, why I have them here and what is my goal, he also told me you have great deductive skills and I have seen them just now, so why not test them once more? Tell me, Ryuzaki, what do you think my plan is?" Aizen said turning to look at L

"You plan to take over Soul Society" L said

"Oh, so how did you get to this conclusion?"

"You're a shinigami surrounded by hollow, you're surrounded by your natural enemy, however the enemy of my enemy is my friend or in your case, my possible subordinate and army, you will never see them as equal to you but that is far from the point, your enemy is the shinigami and therefore I assume that you are looking to dethrone whoever is the current leader, it's not unusual this tactic, in fact if you see human history you will see it used a lot of times since the ancient civilizations" L walked while talking and was now in front of Aizen's chair.

"Very smart, congratulations you made an excellent deduction, so I'm going to make things more interesting. Ryuzaki, you have seen my army, their power and even witnessed one of the most powerful reiatsu among Hueco Mundo but merely the reiatsu, that amount of energy concentrated in one attack can be devastating, so my dearest guest, if I have all of this beings together with such greats amount of power, why would I decide to keep you? You who can only create an incredibly weak barrier and can absorb a very small amount of energy, tell me why did I allowed you to live" Aizen finished and was intently looking at L

"Because I am something you have been looking for and have now finally found it so you won't let go that easily"

"And what could that possibly be?"

"A weakness in Ulquiorra" L said, never breaking his monotone voice and staring right into Aizen's eyes

"Excuse me?" Aizen looked slightly shocked "You, finally, are wrong, Ryuzaki, you are here because of a trap I have set on Soul Society, for the first time your deduction has failed"

"Not really, you are just denying it, I am not only a weakness but a strength, just to protect me and out of rage, Ulquiorra increased his power, I can make Ulquiorra stronger just by standing…"

"You are not required for that, I have seen Ulquiorra's power increase just as quickly"

"…But I'm not over yet, over these past days Ulquiorra has talked to me about all the Espada, they all have reason to be here, motives that makes them stand by you side either for loyalty, the promise of power or just to 'find a worthy adversary', they will fight for you but just in case they stop having reasons, they all have weaknesses, their emotions getting the better of them and you know them all and will use them all so you won't even need to get into an actual fight, you know them all except for Ulquiorra, your most trusted subordinate, he is only here because he really can't find anything better to do, you are confident that you can easily overpower him but it still bugs you not knowing a weakness on him but now, he asks you to keep a human, I know that Ulquiorra cares for me and that by itself is a weakness you can exploit and will certainly won't pass a chance like this" L said a turned around, giving his back to Aizen and continued

"And about that trap, trying to lure them here with a human they had no previous knowledge about? Honestly, even if they are the good ones to the humans they will never risk their lives to save an unnamed human, for Soul Society I'm just a poor human that was kidnapped and you are not stupid enough to believe that my disappearance from the human world will bring you the shinigami"

Aizen started clapping and went towards L and L turned to look at Aizen in the eye "Very impressive, Ruuzaki, very impressive, I sure hope you can keep Ulquiorra interested, because once his curiosity is over, then there would really be no reason to keep you here and I'm sure the Arrancar would be more than glad to get rid of you, maybe I'll even get Ulquiorra do that" Aizen said with a smile on his face

"Then I hope you have the patience, because you will be seeing be for quite some time" L said without breaking eye contact.

Aizen's smile possibly grew bigger with a slight of amusement in his eyes

"Loly, Menoly, get the human back to his room" Aizen said and when back to his chair, the two female hollow got into the room and grabbed L by the arms and led him back to his room.

**Super yay! I put my lazy ass to work on this and I have to admit I got stuck in some parts, also a nice reminder that this will be yaoi and the rating is M so there will be UlquiL steamy interaction but that will take some chapters, you can't make two almost emotionless characters fall madly in love out of nowhere without it's due time XD but just a warning in case you are not really into slight steamy interactions :P, the chapter is set when Patros rebelled in episode 136 I think, I saw it again just in case I forgot something also Wendy and Peter are OC and I don't particularly like OC but I needed characters that I could kill without harming the plot so I wanted evil twins and they are inspired by the twins in the Kuroshitsuji manga on the Noah's arc, well at least the names.**


	8. I may, perhaps, like you in a way

**I have to admit I have watched the episodes again (both B and DN) and have now changed many things about the story, also made me realize I might be taking things in UlquiL relationship a little faster, I mean the episodes last for ages and the battles are long but if you take a good look, they might as well done all of the invasion in less than a day XD and since I'm not the anime things might be looking fast in here, in comparison with the anime. **

L was once again on his bed; he had been safely taken back to his room, although he was slightly suspicious of Loly and Menoly but he would deal with that later, right now he had a visitor.

Ulquiorra was back from the human world and brought some food for L

L stared at him intently and Ulquiorra stopped under his gaze but some seconds later he closed his eyes and entered the room.

"I brought the cake you like" Ulquiorra said and left the cake on the table, L approached him and placed his hand on the spot he saw the hollow impaled his sword, he knew it was only an illusion but he felt he needed to do it, Ulquiorra said nothing and allowed the touch, he didn't even moved when L decided to place his forehead on Ulquiorra's shoulder.

"Aizen made an illusion of you, he made me follow you and then we had a small conversation" L finally said

"It's not the first time he's done that, are you hurt?" Ulquiorra said

"No, but thank you for your concern" L said still leaning on Ulquiorra

"Tomorrow I will be back to the human world"

L lifted his head and gave a small smile to Ulquiorra

"I don't like it when you leave, something always seems to happen, I'm afraid I won't be that lucky the next time" L said

"I am concerned as well but I don't trust anyone, I can't leave you in the care of anyone"

"Do you have to go?" L said, he knew it was a stupid question and he already knew the answer but he still asked.

"Yes I do, I will bring another human"

"Should I be jealous?"

Ulquiorra stared, he didn't understand and L saw it

"I mean you take care of me, if you bring another human I may not get your visits as frequently as I do now" L said

"I brought you here because I took an interest in you and wanted you here, this human is being brought because I believe she might be useful for Aizen-sama" Ulquiorra answered

"I see, will you stay here or are you leaving now?"

"I can stay here, I leave tomorrow on the afternoon in human time" Ulquiorra said and went to sit on L's bed, L followed and sat beside Ulquiorra

Ulquiorra reached his pocket and got out a bracelet, he handed it to L

"What is this?" L said while inspecting the bracelet

"It was an ongoing project, however it seemed like it was not going to be made on time, thanks to the scans Szayel got from you, he was able to complete it"

"This should let me stay here at least a little longer, I am useful after all" L said, "What does it do? Can it do the same I do?"

"It makes the one who wears it to be detected only by Arrancar and allows them to pass thru walls, your shielding abilities and Hollow-attracting reiatsu allowed Szayel to finish it, I will be taking it with me to bring the human" Ulquiorra explained

"I'm glad I made myself useful, that will let me stay, I'm also not very happy about the use of this to kidnap someone but I can't really complain, even the weakest of the Arrancar can kill me, there is no place for me to complain"

"No there isn't" Ulquiorra said "It's time for me to leave, get some rest, hopefully tomorrow nothing happens to you" Ulquiorra stood up from L's bed

"Ulquiorra" L said from behind him and Ulquiorra turned

"Thank you, for taking care of me, for caring for me, I appreciate it" L made a pause and continued "Good night, Ulquiorra"

Ulquiorra stayed there for a few seconds and then advanced towards L "Good night" he said and pressed his lips on L, L didn't refuse and allowed the contact.

Ulquiorra was the one to break the kiss "You said it was reserved to people that you care about, I suppose I do since I have the urge of protect you and worry about your well-being"

"I did said that, unfortunately I would have to give you a deeper explanation but perhaps tomorrow when you get back," L said and with a last good-bye Ulquiorra left.

L made it back to his bed when he saw that the bracelet was on his bed, L grabbed it

_Ulquiorra would never be this careless, he must have another motive _L thought and inspected the bracelet _He did said it allowed to cross walls, I must try that._

L smiled and placed the bracelet

_Looks quite feminine, good thing I'm alone _L then proceeded to cross the wall on his right side, one he did it, L let a smile get to his face and continued running thru the walls until he spotted a chair and apparently he couldn't pass the chair because he tripped and passed the wall that had the window and unfortunately he was now falling off Las Noches and the fall was quite large.

_Shit _L could only think that before Ulquiorra appeared beside him and grabbed him by the waist and used sonido to get him back to his room

"I knew you would use it, however I never thought you were clumsy enough to fall off the building" Ulquiorra said

"You said I could pass thru walls, I assumed that objects too, it is quite stupid to just walls, if a wall is covered or full of things, then what happened to me will happen to them as well" L responded

"I know, however I didn't make this and Aizen-sama wants the woman now so it can't be redesigned"

"Hopefully it won't happened to her" L said and gave Ulquiorra the bracelet, L was holding it in the palm of his hand but Ulquiorra closed L's fingers

"You can keep it until I need it, I will come for it before I leave, don't run again and stay in the rooms" Ulquiorra said keeping his hand on L, he pulled his hand gently and once again made contact with L's lips for a few seconds before he let go and once again left.

"I'm starting to think he likes to kiss me, well he does, the problem is, I think I like it too," L said to no one as he went back to going thru walls but only walking while he talked to himself, he had a problem

_Well I'm not sure if it's a problem actually_ L thought, just as Ulquiorra started to have a liking to kiss him, he also seemed to have an attraction towards the Espada

_Being attracted to someone is normal, however I am with someone who would not be considered normal, what are the rules of interaction of Hollows? Do they even get into relationships? I can see Ulquiorra as part of a relationship, I'm sure he won't be against it even if I'm a male and I seem to forget he could be just curious or really attracted to me, I must ask him but right now they will make his move and I'm sure the opposite side will respond, a fully announced relationship could put us both in danger, not to mention I am certain Aizen will use it to his advantage at any given moment, my position as a poor human trapped in here gives me the advantage that I could probably make out with him and the shinigami will think I am under some kind of spell or it is some illusion made by Aizen, the Arrancar will know but will not care so it's fine, what really worries me is Aizen, either way I will tell Ulquiorra, whether he wants to participate or not it will be solved in that moment, if he does then we can put a hold on it until this whole mess is finished, I have to say I don't care who wins, as long as they let me keep Ulquiorra._

L was now tired of his walking and decided to do one more trick, he grabbed onto a table that was entirely attached to the floor and took out only his head, he watched the moon and were he knew was the Menos forest, he brought back his head and went back to his room and it didn't take long to fall asleep, he was already wanting to have Ulquiorra back in his room.

_I really enjoy it when I tell him my cases, he understands quickly and I don't have to repeat earlier explanations, I like how he can be as intelligent and understanding just like I am, he doesn't know much about the human world but he really is a quick learner._

- Time skip to the next day, in L's room -

Ulquiorra was in L's room to get back the bracelet and L was still asleep; his hand was on top of his stomach and below it was the bracelet.

Ulquiorra placed his hand on top of L's and gave it a light squeeze before he took he bracelet and carefully slide it out of L's grip

L woke up from his sleep

"Have an entertaining journey to the human world, remember to bring me cake" L said with only one eye open

"I already brought you cake"

"And I already ate it" L said pointing at his empty plate and once again closed his eyes

"You will have to reduce you consumption of cake"

"If you get me another thing to distract me, then maybe I will"

Ulquiorra approached and kissed L once again, L placed his hand on Ulquiorra's face and lightly pushed, Ulquiorra felt the pressure and let go of L

"You have to have a very special type of affection to be able to do that, I can't explain it to you that easily because I don't know what kind of emotions you have experienced and since I can't feel exactly what you feel it will be hard to tell if you have that emotion needed" L explain sitting up and facing Ulquiorra

"There is a way I can show you exactly how I feel but I can't do it right now, I'll come back quickly, this won't take much time"

"I'll try not to get killed"

Ulquiorra watched L's back and formed a Bala that he fired at L, upon the impact with L's shield it created a big cloud of smoke and from the smoke came back another Bala, Ulquiorra grabbed it and crushed it.

"You can now create a Bala with the strength of an Espada and can also resist a high speed Bala, I believe you should be safe from Numeros, I doubt any of the Espadas find you interesting, you will be safe" Ulquiorra said and left leaving L bored and with nothing to do other than sleep or walk around the room, he decided to walk around in the room, while at it, L touched his belly and realized he had actually gone a little soft and had grown a little in his belly area.

"I have done nothing but eat and I haven't used my brain or made some exercise, I am getting fat but doing nothing has made me quite lazy, I don't feel like doing exercise, I'll just burn the calories with 3 cases when I get back" L decided

-Approximately and hour or two later-

Ulquiorra was back to Las Noches and was now heading towards L's room, he found L once again on his bed but he was rubbing his stomach

"Do you feel ill?" Ulquiorra said

"Not exactly" L said and got up "Do you think I look fat?"

Ulquiorra was surprised by the question

"You look healthy" Ulquiorra answered

"How long will I stay here? I want to go back and solve some cases, otherwise I will get fat or worse, I might actually get a stomach ache if I don't burn the extra sugar"

"I already told you to lower your sugar intake"

"Lowering my sugar intake is not an option, consider it a bad habit of mine"

Ulquiorra only frowned

"Aside from that, how was your trip to the human world? Is the woman here?" L said

"It went according to plan, she is not here but she will be in 12 hours I will pick her up in the indicated place"

"For a kidnaping, it sounds like she is doing it at will"

"She is, almost completely"

"Care to elaborate?" L said while we sat on the top of the bed, he patted the spot next to him and Ulquiorra sat down on the larger side (L is on the smaller side), L then let his back hit the bed and Ulquiorra followed L's movement, both of their heads were almost touching and from an upper view they made a square, the corner of the bed making the rest of the square.

"Yammy, Luppi, Grimmjow and Wonderweiss went to the human world and attacked the shinigami, the shinigami at Soul Society mobilized some of them to the human world and the woman was escorted a few minutes later by only two shinigami, that is were I got in contact with her, I told her she will come here but first she had to wear the bracelet and be at the location I instructed after 12 hours, in that time she had to say good bye to only one person and leave instructions if necessary" Ulquiorra said looking at the ceiling

"Was it really necessary to make the woman a traitor? Or is it another of Aizen's games?" L said while he also looked at the ceiling and Ulquiorra remained silent.

"I see" L said, "Will I be able to meet her? I would like to see her powers"

"I will take you to the throne room once she gets here"

"Thank you"

"There is another issue we must talk about" Ulquiorra said

"You did tell me you could show me what you feel, so Ulquiorra, show me what you hide inside your hollow heart" L said jokingly but he didn't know that was a soft spot for Ulquiorra

"Heart? What is a heart? You humans say it so easily as if you were carrying it in the palm of your hand but my eyes perceive all, if I can't see it then it doesn't exist" Ulquiorra said with a slight angry tone in his voice

"That is a soft spot, isn't it? You don't need to get all agitated, besides your statement is completely wrong"

"Really? Then please explain to me all of this because I can't seem to understand"

"First of all, humans have 9 senses and the more commonly mentioned are the five senses and while the sight is the most used one, you can't leave behind the sense of taste, hearing and such, furthermore when I mention the heart is merely an expression, in ancient Egypt they believed the heart held the mind and soul of the individual and was the most important organ while the brain was thought as something useless, the heart is the first to react on emotional responses, it quickens or we feel like it stopped for a moment, usually we can't feel it beat but when emotions come we can even feel like it will come out of our chest any moment, that is why people have universally made the meaning of heart as the center of emotion and will usually mention it when having a strong feeling or wanting to reassure someone that the truly feel that way, appealing to the center of the emotions is commonly used as a way to say they are telling the truth or as if the are feeling a deep emotion" L finished

"So the heart doesn't held emotions, I won't be able to see it if I tore it open from a living being?"

"Definitely not, you will never see the emotion physically, you will only see it manifested in someone's facial or body expressions"

"We Hollows are called that way because we have lost our heart, our Hollow holes are proof of that, Arrancar are only Hollows that tear off their mask"

"The hollow hole is not exactly over your heart, the other Espada don't have it in their heart either, my theory is that 'losing your heart' means that hollow have lost their human side and have become more like an animal, relying on instincts and basic emotions such as anger, their main goal is to become stronger and better than the rest, the more you evolve the more you become like a human and regain their rational side, I know you think humans are nothing but trash but what makes a human different from an animal is that we are rational beings and we don't completely react based on instinct, I believe it's the same with Hollows but in a much more powerful level, you Ulquiorra, have overcome your instincts and are able to control them following reason and logic that is why I believe you don't identify emotions so easily but I assure you that you have them and that they do in fact exist" L finished and turn to look at Ulquiorra who was still looking at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression

"Emotions are useless and only manage to get one killed" Ulquiorra stated with a slight bothered tone and closed his eyes

L made a small laugh and went back to watching his spot on the ceiling.

"Completely, it makes people reckless"

"They react so easily"

"Makes them choose without the use of reason"

"They don't even look for options before choosing"

"So predictable"

"Completely stupid"

"Yet we can't get rid them," L said, "You have yet to show me what you feel"

"Now I recognize that I have reacted sometimes to certain situation but I barely pay attention to it, even analyzing everything I have once felt there is still one that I can't seem to pinpoint what it is" Ulquiorra said and turned so he was now laying on his side while facing L, L did the same and was now looking back at Ulquiorra

Ulquiorra moved his hand towards his eyes and made a motion to take it out, L immediately grabbed his wrist

"That feeling is pain Ulquiorra and I don't recommend it"

"I am not trying to cause myself pain, I am going to use my Solita Vista"

"Solita Vista?"

"Yes, this ability is one of the unique ones I have, I can replay events I have seen, however it not only stops in my sight but also everything I perceived and felt"

"That is an incredible unique ability, If only victims could do that"

"If you don't like the sight I suggest you turn around"

"You don't have to worry about me, please continue"

Ulquiorra took out his eye and showed it to L

"This contains what I perceived when I was around you, I will crush it and what remains you will have to either inhale it or taste it through your mouth"

"Very well" L said and Ulquiorra crushed his eye, L was amazed by it and opened his mouth to receive it, he closed his eyes and analyzed every little detail.

Once L opened his eyes Ulquiorra was still laying on his side, only that he was now supporting his weight on one elbow, looking intently at L

"Can you tell me what is this?" Ulquiorra said

L moved forward and gave a small quick kiss on the lips to Ulquiorra

"Means you can now kiss me and I will allow it, it is just what I feel, we both have a small attraction to one another, nothing serious, you are now experiencing perhaps the most challenging emotion of all"

"Love" Ulquiorra said

"Yes but in a very small way, not really getting to love, I like you and enjoy being with you and you as well but we haven't fallen in love, I don't love you and neither do you"

"So what happens after this?"

"Usually we humans become a couple-"

"That is exactly what I don't want"

Ulquiorra left the bed and L sat and looked at Ulquiorra

"Emotions only harm and get humans killed, why should I indulge myself in these emotions as well? You said I was better than the rest for being logical and reasonable, that I resemble a human but you are wrong, I have even surpassed humans, I don't need emotions and I won't accept them" Ulquiorra said with his back towards L

"It is true, perhaps it is an unnecessary emotion but you are wrong in one thing, you can deny them all the time you want but they will be there to bother you, the more you fight the harder it will get" L got up from the bed but he didn't approached Ulquiorra "I'm not saying this so you can become my lover-"

"Becoming a couple is exactly what I don't want, I have seen your kind, Ryuzaki, and I'm not excited about excessive contact, the forced gifts and the clingy behavior"

"Those are common traits of couples but each one decides how to act, I can assure you that I won't make you go thru that since I'm not overly fond of those behaviors as well, once again I am not asking you to become my lover, I don't care if you accept or don't but I do care about you and I can assure you that denying your emotions will do you no good, I have learned to overpower my emotions, control them and let them out at the right moments in the correct way however if you wish to do the same you will have to accept that you have them in the first place but that you will not be overpowered by them" L said

"If I am attracted to you, will this relationship help me?"

"I believe it will"

"I will set my boundaries"

"So will I"

"And I won't promise I will love you, liking you is hard enough"

"I don't love you either and I won't guarantee I will, please tell me your boundaries"

"First of all, I don't want unnecessary contact, you will not cling to me nor will I be forced to give gifts every week or month or year"

"The same goes for me however if there is a moment I wish to give you an expression of affection you will not deny me"

"Please elaborate more"

"You will not deny me whenever I wish to kiss, hug or touch you, I won't do it often but when I do you will allow the touch and won't pull back, I won't do it in public if you wish"

"It makes no difference if it is public or in private but I make the same petition, you will accept any urge I suddenly have if I ever get one such as kissing"

"If the occasion comes, sex should be added as an expression of affection however seeing as it is a more lengthy action we can deny each other with the promise that we will do what we can to fulfill the other's urges, in my case I can deny you if I am working in a case and it requires my entire attention but will include you in my time to cover your necessities "

"I agree"

"Have I missed something? Are those all your petitions?"

"We will also mate"

"Excuse me? Mate?" L said looking at Ulquiorra who was now standing in front of him

"I will require to be mated to you if you want to become a couple"

L said nothing but the obvious question was hanging in the air

So Ulquiorra explained "Mating is an ability only Vasto Lordes posses that allows two beings to become tied to each other by making an exchange of reiatsu"

"Mixing reiatsu"

"Yes, Vasto Lord can exchange reiatsu with any being and they will become a mated pair, hollows can gather together and create a group but a mated pair is more than that, being mated means that part of the reiatsu stays within their partner, making him completely safe from the increase of their partner's reiatsu, no matter how strong one is, the spiritual pressure won't kill it because with the exchange the other's reiatsu recognizes the body as it's own and envelopes around it rather than crush it"

"If we were mated I wouldn't have cough up blood when you went to pick me up at the Menos Forest"

"Exactly, other trait is that with the exchange the mated pair becomes stronger, if the strength difference is big, the stronger one will get little to no improvement but the weaker one will become stronger, they become more sensible, mated pairs can detected their partner's reiatsu better than any other Menos, they can also 'heal' their partner by taking his wounds, the injured partner will no longer have the wound but the other will receive it, it's not healing, it's more of an exchange of injuries so the other won't die mortally wounded and have enough strength to live, that is all"

"I'm not against it and I will be glad to become your partner, how do you do it?"

"Stand still" Ulquiorra said and then he hugged L

"This is why mating is so rare, hollows must maintain themselves close to each other without trying to kill and eat the other one, to mate you must be in contact with the other for some time" Ulquiorra said and increased his reiatsu

L could feel Ulquiorra's reiatsu enveloping him, getting into him and placing himself in every corner of his body, slowly it retreated to an area on his left shoulder, in between his neck and shoulder, and visible to the front view, L felt energy accommodating itself in it, all the reiatsu he felt landed on that spot and soon everything was in there and Ulquiorra let go of him

Ulquiorra took L to the mirror, grabbed L's shirt by the collar and pulled it to the left, there in the middle between his neck and his shoulder rested what it looked like a mole

"This is your mark, my reiatsu is there"

L covered it completely with his right hand feeling Ulquiorra's reiatsu

"Do you have one as well?" L asked

Ulquiorra extended his right arm in front of L's chest showing him the back of his hand, the movement pulling lightly his sleeve and L could see a mole on the middle of his wrist, L placed his hand atop of Ulquiorra's mate mark, he slipped his hand slower, over his arm and brought Ulquiorra's hand to his lips and kissed the mark

"I'm glad you chose this" L said looking at the mark and then at Ulquiorra

Ulquiorra closed the distance and kissed L on the lips and L returned the kiss as well, soon L applied more force to the kiss and before he knew it they were back in the bed with Ulquiorra on top of him, L liking Ulquiorra's weight on top of him, Ulquiorra's reiatsu increased and L could feel it surrounding itself around him, keeping him safe, they kept kissing, slowly but deep and L loved every minute of it.

**Yeah I tried my best to convince Ulquiorra out of his beliefs a little so he could accept L XD hope you like it, suggestions or complains are very accepted and thank you all for your reviews they make me happy XD even if it's just one it makes my day :3****  
><strong>


	9. I have a new guest

**I always see it on stories and now is finally my turn, I am now in college :D but I will try and do my best, I also will try to stop my occasional writer's block. So this chapter we keep breaking Ulqui's beliefs so we start were we left the boys, tangled around each other and making out XD **

Ulquiorra was on top of L, kissing him deeply yet his mind was still racing

_Is this what an emotion is? Is this 'love'? Or perhaps 'happiness'?_

Ulquiorra placed his arms below L and hugged him tightly against him

_If something such as 'happiness' exists in this world it should be something that resembles the limitless nothingness… _

L responded his hug by placing his own arms around Ulquiorra's neck and with a light pull he brought Ulquiorra closer to his kiss and gave soft bites to Ulquiorra's lips.

…_Nihility is having nothing, and having nothing to lose…_

Ulquiorra brought his tongue out to lick his lips.

…_However I have lost myself now that I desire, almost desperately, to have something…_

L gasped, "U-Ulquiorra" but Ulquiorra was quick to claim his lips once again.

…_To have him…_

L caressed Ulquiorra's hair and Ulquiorra moved his hands slowly up and down L's back

…_Is this the reason why the woman agreed to come here? Because of this emotion?_

L's hand traveled across his neck and landed on Ulquiorra's chest and kept caressing him

…_I seem to understand now, is this thing in my hands the heart?_

Ulquiorra pulled back and looked intently into L's eyes, he could actually see the emotions inside L's eyes as he looked back

…_Ryuzaki, I understand, now I know…_

Ulquiorra caressed L's right cheek with his hand

_Because of the heart, I envy_

_Because of the heart, I glutton_

_Because of the heart, I covet_

_Because of the heart, I am prideful_

_Because of the heart, I sloth_

_Because of the heart, I rage_

_Because of the heart…_

L leaned into the touch of Ulquiorra's hand

_I lust for everything about you._

Ulquiorra kissed L all over the left side of his neck and L placed his hand on top of Ulquiorra and with a small movement of his head, he gave Ulquiorra's hand a kiss and turned to look at Ulquiorra but he kept kissing L's neck close to his collar bone

"Do you feel better now?" L asked almost out of breath, for a man that barely touches people, the make out session was something very new.

"Only slightly, I have now gained full understanding of emotions, I believe, but now I have found my weakness and I am not happy," Ulquiorra said and laid his head on L's chest

"I was going to be your weakness whether you found out or not, I only wanted you to understand what was happening to you" L said while he caressed Ulquiorra's helmet since his head was on his chest.

"Wise choice, it would have been complicated to find out on my own, specially without your explanation, it could have taken me some hours, even a couple of days"

"My pleasure"

"I should be going now" Ulquiorra said and started to get up when L placed his hands on Ulquiorra's shoulders and lightly pulled him on top of him again, Ulquiorra of course was much more stronger but he had a moment of weakness and allowed L to pull him back

"Why? The woman won't be here until the 12 hours have passed" L said and placed his arms around Ulquiorra's neck

"I have to have her room ready, also I must take care of her clothing and such"

"You never gave me clothes and all the rooms look the same, if you have something to do then bring her here and let me talk to her while you do your other duties"

"Clothes will make her one of us, they will break her and make her existence to be to give her body and soul to Aizen-sama's purposes, I didn't wanted that for you, I wanted you on your own free will, that is better than a silent puppet and as for you other request, I will let you speak to her any moment you want but I will not be late on my duties"

"That is unfortunate" L said hugging him tighter

"You did say you would not be clingy"

"I did, but right after you made the bond I started feeling like I have to be with you, it's rather unsettling"

"I feel that way too but it's just the bond, after the couple does the exchange, they acquire an instinct that makes them to remain close, pairs are not forced to be together and they can stay large amounts of time separated but for the first few days the instinct will make them stay together so they discover each others abilities and certain dislikes they might have"

"So there's nothing wrong with me and it will wear off, that is good, I am relieved" L let out a sigh "Anyway I would like to apologize in advance for any clingy behavior I might have, it's not on purpose"

"Apology accepted, I'll be going now, when I bring the woman I will come for you"

"Thank you" L said and Ulquiorra left leaving L bored again and with a feeling that he had to follow Ulquiorra

_No, L Lawliet, those are not true feelings, those are hormones and I will not let myself be overtaken by hormones, I am better than that._

With that in mind L got up and started pacing around the room trying to take Ulquiorra out of his head

_This bond really is strong_

L added an extra effort to control his raging hormones

- 12 hours later-

Ulquiorra brought the woman and both were standing at the door of the throne room

"Go thru that door, Aizen-sama awaits you there" Ulquiorra said, Orihime turned around to look at the door as it opened, she looked back at Ulquiorra only to notice he was no longer there, she quickly looked around but didn't see him so she entered the room and saw other Espada already in there, she looked at them from left to right and almost at the end, close to the wall bellow Aizen's throne, was Ulquiorra.

Orihime was surprised when a figure came out from the Espada's side.

_A guy? He doesn't have a hollow mask, or their clothes, is he a human?_

The guy was hunched over, white shirt and jeans, his left hand was inside his jean's pocket and his other hand was up in his mouth with his index finger touching his lower lip, he looked at her with a child-like curiosity in his eyes.

"Welcome to our castle, Las Noches" Aizen said drawing back Orihime's attention

_I thought they were bringing a woman, not a girl; she probably still goes to high school _L thought

"I'm sorry to rush this but, Orihime, can you show me your power?" Aizen said and L paid more attention.

After Luppi's protests, Orihime wasted no time to get to Grimmjow and regenerate his arm and L was fascinated by it and slowly made his way towards Grimmjow while he heard Aizen's explanation about Orihime's powers.

_Limit, reject or deny things that happened to a certain object, fascinating. _L thought

"Her ability impinges upon God's territory" Aizen finished his explanation

"Hey!" Grimmjow shouted

Ulquiorra opened his eyes only to see that L was no longer by his side, he quickly looked over Grimmjow and saw that Grimmjow had his hand retracted close to his chest while L had his arm that was once on his jean pocket now outstretched in a poking position, his other hand had his index finger still touching his lip and his eyes were still looking curious.

Grimmjow moved his arm ready to slap L but before he made contact Ulquiorra appeared behind L and with an outstretched hand he grabbed Grimmjow's wrist stopping the attack, unfortunately it left to the view Ulquiorra's bonding mark

"What?" Grimmjow screamed, "Don't tell me you bonded with a human!"

"I will not if that is what you prefer, is very obvious anyway," Ulquiorra said

"If you are indeed bonded, I suggest you constantly watch you mate Ulquiorra, since he seems to like to wander off" Aizen said looking from Ulquiorra to L

"Yes, Aizen-sama" Ulquiorra said with a small bow, L only frowned at Aizen, Ulquiorra took L's arm and went back to their spot.

"Hey woman" Grimmjow said "Heal this spot"

Orihime obediently did it and L saw Grimmjow's tattoo

"An Espada ranking tattoo, I have to see it up close" L said and was about to move but Ulquiorra's hand on his wrist stopped him

"Stay close to me and I'll show you mine," Ulquiorra said

_Is this a chance to see Ulquiorra's body?_ L thought and immediately stopped and went back to standing next to Ulquiorra just in time to see Grimmjow put his arm right thru Luppi

"Good bye former sexta!" Grimmjow said and released his cero

"Amazing power, I've never seen a cero so close" L said and looked at Ulquiorra "Yours should be at least twice Grimmjow's power,"

"Mine even changes color" Ulquiorra said to impress L

"You have to show it to me"

"Some other time perhaps, I have to take the woman to her room" Ulquiorra said and went to Orihime, L close behind

"Follow me, woman" Ulquiorra said to Orihime and then started walking, L was behind and behind him was Orihime, soon they reached L's room and L got inside

"Your room will be the one next to this, over there" Ulquiorra pointed to the door next to L's room on the right side "But in the meantime…" Ulquiorra lightly pushed her inside L's room "…Entertain him"

L walked next to Ulquiorra

"I'll let her here for whatever you want her for, I'll come back in an hour" Ulquiorra said and his instinct was getting the best of him so he grabbed L's hand and squeezed it, that should be enough for the time being.

Orihime didn't saw the exchange because she had other things to worry about

_I'm staying here?_

_For an hour?_

_Alone with a man I don't know?_

_For something he wants me for?_ Orihime thought, she was brought back from her intensive thinking when he heard the door close and saw L approach her

"Hello, my name is Ryuzaki" L said and extended his hand

"He-hello, my name is Inoue Orihime"

"I know and if I'm not too rude I also want to know more about your powers"

"Well I have learned more about them just now" Orihime said and laughed a little

"Yes I saw that but I'm more interested in the way you do it, does it come from your blue hairpins?"

"Oh yes, this contains my Shun Shun Rikka, six spirit that in various combinations allow me to do three things"

"May I see them?" L said extending her hand

"Oh, sure but careful, they were a gift from my brother" Orihime said and gave the hairpins to L who held them in the palm of his hand.

"You have to be careful, I can sense the spirits but I can also see that this are nothing but normal hairpins, anyone can easily break it" L said to Orihime and she became uneasy with L having them in his hand

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to them" L said and placed a hand over them, he closed his eyes and felt the energy coming from them, he lifted his hand and opened his eyes and the hairpins started to glow in a blue light and then the light disappeared.

"Can you tell me your techniques and about the spirits?" L said

"Ah, y-yes sure, um well first is Hinaku, Baigon and Lily, the three of them create a shield when I say, Santen Kesshun, I reject" Orihime said while she had her hand behind her hairpins she had placed now and the three spirits created her shield

L stood next to Orihime and made the same motion "Santen Kesshun, I reject!" L said and the same barrier was created only that instead of orange it was blue, the only difference is that L didn't have the spirits, only their power

"H-how could you do that?" Orihime said

"I didn't tell you what I can do, I am able to absorb reiatsu and reiatsu based techniques, meaning I absorbed your abilities but I don't know how to use them, so far I can do a Hollow's Bala" L said, "Shall we continue?"

"O-ok" Orihime said, slightly afraid if L decided to use the Bala on her "The next one is an attack, I don't usually use it, and it's Tsubaki the spirit that can do it whenever is say" Orihime said while she placed her hands together and extended her arms "Koten Zanshun, I reject" Orihime's offensive technique appeared but merely made a scratch on the wall, she had no intention at all other than showing L the technique.

"My turn, Koten Zanshun, I reject!"

Ulquiorra was heading back to L's room; the woman's clothes were in her room and the servants had cleaned the room, it was dusty.

He was close to the door when a explosion made the wall collapse, Ulquiorra saw two blocks or rock and the hole in the wall, he quickly got inside and saw L on the floor while Orihime tried to help him to stand

"What happened here?"

_- Flashback-_

"Koten Zanshun, I reject!" L nearly screamed and the blue energy was formed but when it fired it threw L backward and slammed into the wall on his back, the attack split the wall in two and the pieces fell to the ground

- _End of flashback -_

"I realized that it's easier to absorb an objects energy and then learn what it can do from the user" L said excited by his progress "However Orihime's attack was much smaller" L said

"Of course it was" Ulquiorra said as he grabbed L by the arm and picked him up "Your power is stronger than hers so any of her techniques you do will be increased by your power and will be easier to learn, I am stronger than you so my Bala was harder for you to learn but the strength is the same because I am stronger, you may learn powerful techniques but your body is not made for them also your reiatsu increased by the bond but your body is not made to resist it"

"Well there is one technique left and I believe it is not bad for my health" L said and turned to Orihime

"Hu? Oh yes the healing" Orihime said

"It's not healing is rejection" Ulquiorra said

"It can be used as healing an let her call it anyway she wants" L said to Ulquiorra

"However there is nothing to heal so I'm not sure I can teach you" Orihime said with a sad expression in her eyes.

Ulquiorra grabbed L's wrist with one hand and Orihime's wrist with the other and sat in the bed with both on his sides then he took out his sword and sank it on the floor in front of him, he placed his wrist on the sharp edge and cut himself below his wrist (A/N: Yes Ulquiorra just cut himself, don't do it! This is just a fic and unless you have 2 people that can reject and limit stuff at your disposal and want to teach one of them then go ahead you may do it but under other circumstances then there is no other reason why anyone should do it except maybe blood samples at the hospital)

"You don't have to hurt yourself, you know" L said as Ulquiorra placed his cut arm on his lap

"Woman, you may teach him now" Ulquiorra only said

"Y-yes" Orihime said "Well Ryuzaki, first you must see what you don't like, I don't like this injury so I will deny it, watch it and then, Soten Kisshun, I reject" Orihime's power glowed and Ulquiorra's injury was healed

"Soten Kisshun, I reject" L repeated and the same happened and both injuries were healed

"This rejects events, right? It doesn't stop at injuries" L said and walked to the collapsed wall

Soten Kisshun, I reject" L said and the glow covered the hole in the wall, the broken pieces disappeared and the wall reconstructed itself

"Good" Ulquiorra said when the wall was finished "I will take the woman now" Ulquiorra said and left with Orihime to leaver her to her room and went back to L's room

"You did good," Ulquiorra said

"Thank you" L responded

"Since you can learn better from objects" Ulquiorra took out his sword "Then maybe you should absorb the reiatsu sealed in my sword"

L took Ulquiorra's sword

"It's very strong, I don't think my body will take that much spiritual pressure" L said and handed back Ulquiorra his sword but Ulquiorra didn't received it back

"You are bonded to me, there should not be a problem"

"I will try a small part, not all" L said and only half of the sword, from the tip to the middle of the blade, lit up

"Ouch" L let go of the sword and a small cut was on the palm of his hand, a small black and green reiatsu formed around it and closed the wound

"My powers can absorb all of it, but my body can't contain it, your reiatsu however seemed to apologize to me and closed my injury" L said

"But you did managed to absorb part of it" Ulquiorra said

"Yes I could, only a little"

"I will teach you my Cero but first I will let you rest, I'll bring you your food" Ulquiorra said and left

L stayed in his room and fell to the bed, he was tired, not from Orihime's lesson but from Ulquiorra's.

Even if they were bonded there was just too much inside that sword for L to take and his body was now exhausted, he hoped he could survive Cero training.

**Oh yes, another chapter…successfully made and posted and I know I used Ulquiorra's poem and it may be to sudden for him to "OMG I know everything!" But hey, he is pretty smart and L helped him and I needed him to understand otherwise why the hell should he accept L's lover proposal? So yeah that happened, he got an illumination from the sky. Alleluia! **

**Yeah, well the whole A/N is because I recently saw the cut for Bieber fan club and I honestly hate people cutting themselves, some I know it's for emotional reasons but self harm is definitely not a solution and I dislike it, makes me feel bad about the people that feel they need to do it and all because of stupid reasons or maybe bullies and I hate them and violence! It also makes me feel useless u_u however for teaching session I made a scene for it and I didn't like it but it was necessary but I don't encourage that kind of behavior, so yeah unless you have two magical healers then go ahead and do it. Yeah that was me taking emotions out, sorry but anyways I really hope you can enjoy the chap.**


	10. Will you really leave me alone?

**We will begin the chapter in the Human World :D Enjoy.**

"Inoue Orihime joined forces with the Arrancar on her own free will" Captain-Commander Yamamoto said to the group in Orihime's apartment.

"You idiot!" Ichigo screamed

Renji calmed him down and asked for permission to go seek Orihime, however he was denied.

"Now that is clear the Arrancar are preparing for battle, all members of Hitsugaya's advance guard must return immediately to help fortify Soul Society's defenses" Yamamoto said

"Are you… telling us to abandon Inoue?" Rukia said

"Exactly, the weight of one life cannot compare to that of the entire world" Yamamoto replied

Seeing the distressed faces of Rukia, Ichigo and Renji, Matsumoto spoke

"Captian-Commander, Inoue Orihime is the second human that has been kidnapped by Arrancar-"

"What? Someone else was kidnapped?" Ichigo said

"Yes, a human male about a week ago, we fought the Arrancar but he left with the human" Hitsugaya gave Ichigo the explanation

"We believe he has special abilities and did not make any resistance against the Arrancar and also seemed to leave on his own free will, maybe Aizen has found that this kind of humans are useful to him and has manipulated them with kyōka suigetsu" Matsumoto said

"So another person was kidnapped and no one bothered to tell me?" Ichigo said clearly angry

"We didn't thought it was necessary, the human was already kidnapped" Toshiro said

"So you abandoned him, just like you are going to do now with Orihime" Ichigo said

"We couldn't do more! He left with a Garganta and we couldn't follow and don't think it's not painful to me to leave Orihime behind but we have no choice!" Toshiro said exasperated

"That is why I'm asking to leave a special group behind to protect people in case Aizen decides to take someone else" Matsumoto finished

"No" Yamamoto said "We are monitoring all high reiatsu humans, if one is approached by an Arrancar then we will send a squad, otherwise all members of the Gotei 13 and subordinates must be at Soul Society"

"Fine, I won't ask Soul Society for any help but can you at least tell me how to get into Hueco Mundo? Inoue is my friend; I'll go save her and bring back the other person on my own" Ichigo said

"No! We will need your strength in the upcoming battle, I won't allow you to act foolishly on your own and die like a dog, wait until you receive your orders, that is all" Yamamoto said his final words.

Ichigo was raging on the inside but he remained calmed, only tightening his fists, fortunately he might know someone who might help him get into Hueco Mundo.

- Back in Las Noches -

L was with Ulquiorra in the sunny part of Las Noches and outside of the building, Ulquiorra extended his hand.

"Place your hand near my finger, I will fire my Cero so be careful" Ulquiorra said and L placed his palm above Ulquiorra's finger.

Ulquiorra fired his cero and L was completely surprised

"That was amazing, I could feel so much power and it has a very beautiful color" L said

"Your turn" Ulquiorra said and stepped back "Remember that a cero is a blast of concentrated spiritual energy"

L did the same motion as Ulquiorra and extended his finger but before he could fire it, a Numero appeared on their right side up in the air and launched at L screaming

Ulquiorra was fast to place himself between L and the Arrancar, he grabbed him by the throat and snapped its neck killing the hollow instantly and threw him to the ground. L didn't even flinched at the event

"It has started" Ulquiorra said

"What has started?" L asked

"Every once in a while a group of Arrancar gets overconfident and they believe they have the power to be and Espada so they start disobeying orders and have reckless behavior, to avoid this Aizen creates a tournament were for a day, any Numero or Privaron Espada can challenge an Espada, if they kill it then they will take his place, this is how Szayel got into the Espada, the next one was suppose to be in a few days but Patros rebellion must have speed things up" Ulquiorra explained

"Great so now I am an objective, I have to say that is a clever way to solve things but he stays without subordinates" L said

"Only Szayel has maintained his position, no other Numero has been able to defeat an Espada so there are less contestants, this one should be over quickly however Aizen hasn't given the signal this one got ahead of time, you are no longer safe here, we will take this time to relocate you in a safer place" Ulquiorra said and grabbed L by the wrist and pulled him close and used Sonido to get L back to his room.

"Stay quiet, I will come back" Ulquiorra said and left

L paced around and tried to remember the cero but knew he couldn't try it in his room

Ulquiorra came back with a backpack, the same he brought when he took L to the human world to grab some of his candies, he gave it back to L and L peeked inside, there was canned food and four bottles of water also there were some lose sweets at the bottom of it

"I will take you to the Menos forest" Ulquiorra said and grabbed L

Once outside the building Ulquiorra flew to the Menos forest

"Put your shield around us" Ulquiorra said and L did it so they passed the sand and entered the Menos forest.

Ulquiorra landed on a tree and left L sitting on a branch while he made a small circle with a Bala on the tree trunk and punched it making a hole on the tree but didn't go thru it, he then got inside and made the same thing but on the floor creating something like an owl's nest on a tree.

Ulquiorra got L inside, L stood up and the hole from the entrance was 10 inches above his head, so he could stand inside but no one will see him

"I will come for you in two hours, stay hidden and don't let your barrier down, the hollow will go wild with your reiatsu" Ulquiorra said and hugged L "We will be separated so the instinct the bond creates will be stronger, but we won't be separated for a long time"

"Don't take too long," L said and hugged Ulquiorra back

"I want you to try something," Ulquiorra said while he passed his hand thru L's hair "Try to absorb my hierro, it could help you"

Ulquiorra said and sat below the hole, his back resting on the walls of the tree, L decided he wanted to straddle Ulquiorra so he sat on his lap; Ulquiorra lifted his legs a little and pulled L closer while L placed their foreheads together.

L lifted his hand and Ulquiorra took it and laced their fingers together, L closed his eyes and tried to take in the structure he was touching, soon his pale hand became white and then back to his former color

"I only could absorb a little, my body can't handle such a structure and now it's slowly adapting, it will be a while before I can try again, maybe when you come for me," L said

"Then we will continue when I get you" Ulquiorra said and gave a long but soft kiss to L "I will head back to Las Noches, I'll make sure this ends quickly and I get you back"

"I will be waiting for you here" L said with the smallest of smiles and wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra's neck and gave him one last quick kiss before Ulquiorra left.

- Approximately an hour and a half later -

The small tournament had finally ended, surprisingly the privaron Espada didn't participated, and Ulquiorra wanted to have L back almost desperately but he needed to hold it so he went to L's room and stayed there feeling his reiatsu, it was faint but with the bond Ulquiorra felt it very clearly, almost as if L was there, a small knock brought him back to reality and it was a Numero that informed him that all of the Espada were summoned to a meeting, so Ulquiorra obediently went.

He sat on Aizen's left side as all the other Espada came in and took their places.

"We're under attack" Aizen said "There are three enemies, it's unwise to underestimate them but there's no need to make a commotion either, everyone return to your rooms and act as if everything were normal, let the enemy come to us, having said that, all Espada must remain in Las Noches, none is allowed to go out no matter the reason" Aizen said

Ulquiorra didn't flinch, didn't move, didn't show any emotion but he knew, he knew that last order was for him and could feel Aizen looking at the back of his head but Ulquiorra never showed any reaction but that didn't take away the uneasiness he was feeling, he could no longer go for L until all of this was over, he could go to L's room and contain this mess the bond was making but he was mostly worried about L, what if he made something reckless? Like getting his emotions out of control thus making his reiatsu flow and attract almost all of the hollows in the area, he really hoped L was in better shape than him

- In the owl hole were L is currently residing -

L had already munched almost all of the candy Ulquiorra had left at the bottom of the backpack, he knew his hormones were starting to get the better of him but he had to hold on

_It's already being two hours; Ulquiorra is coming to get me any moment now_ L thought and kept eating

_He said he would finish it quickly, so does that mean he is late? What if something happened to him? No it's impossible, he is the Cuarta Espada and his reiatsu is very big._

L heard something similar to an explosion

_Could that be Ulquiorra? It sounded like an explosion, maybe an enemy attacked! Why would anyone come here? The woman was marked as a traitor, or perhaps she has a lover or a very attached friend, or friends, or the set up didn't go completely well._

_I need to calm down; my head is spinning in every direction, hopefully that is just Ulquiorra._

_Now that I remember, I brought my phone, I should check the time so I may know how many time has exactly passed_

L checked his phone

_Apparently only an hour and a half has pasted, Ulquiorra is late._

L waited patiently but he was quickly running out of candy

Ulquiorra was worried, he could disobey Aizen and go get L or he could ask Aizen to allow him to go get L.

Aizen gave him almost all of the missions to him so perhaps he may allow him to get out

_I'm thinking too much, Aizen will never allow it_

Ulquiorra looked outside of L's window room

_I will remain here, if I believe Ryuzaki is in danger then I will act even if it is against Aizen-sama's orders_

Ulquiorra stayed in L's room all of his time

- Back with L -

L had finished all of his candy

_Why is he not here? _

L stood up and jumped to grab the edge of the entrance and pulled himself up so he could watch outside, there was no one and L let go and returned to his 'nest'

_He should have come already to pick me up, this was Aizen, I'm sure of it, he probably is not letting him come get me in a stupid game of his were he can watch Ulquiorra hold his desire to break his orders, or if he is willing to disobey them._

_Aizen is going to keep me here as long as the can, well two can play his game, I will get back to Las Noches, once there both Ulquiorra and I will be better_

L's decision was final

He was planning the safest way to get out of there when he heard a rumble from above

_Perhaps it's Ulquiorra_

L pulled himself up again and watched as a bunch of sand fell from what looked like the ceiling of the forest

_That is not Ulquiorra_

From the sand came what looked like a giant worm that made impact on the tree L was, below his little hiding place, and made the tree snap and fall over, L quickly let go as the tree was falling and was quick to create his shield and protect himself from the falling sand and tree parts

Ichigo landed on his stomach, he opened his eyes and there was dust all over the place clouding his vision but he could clearly see four figures that were also down and next to one another

_Well that is Chad, there is Ishida and over there is Renji although I think the fall might have cut off part of his hair, it's still spiky but shorter, oh and over there is…Renji?_

Ichigo stood up and with a swing of his sword he dissipated the cloud, all of them looked over to Ichigo since he moved the sand but he seemed to be in shock and was looking in between them, the three of them followed his line of vision only to find a very human male also on his stomach with white shirt, jeans and a backpack safely on his back

"Hello to all of you, I am Ryuzaki" L said with a little smile.

**Muahahaha! Oh now L seems to have found some people, what will the strawberry gang do with L? Yeah I just made that up, so this is me trying to do a cliffhanger, I hate those bitches but I am the author so I will make as much cliffhangers as I want, if this one can be considered one if not then…I don't know, go eat a chocolate, tomorrow is valentine's day so happy Valentine's day and if you are wondering, no, L and Ulquiorra don't celebrate such festivities since it mostly involves the almost forced tradition of gifting chocolate so L is sparing Ulquiorra out of that misery that may cause him and they did agreed of avoiding obligatory gifts. (Try imagine Ulquiorra going to buy a chocolate for L, hell would probably break lose)**


	11. Introductions, welcome to the team!

**3 reviews in one chapter! Wow you must have really liked it XD that gave me a moral boost**

The three of them moved quickly away from L

"Who the hell are you?" Renji asked

"I'm Ryuzaki, I just said it" L responded and stood up as well and removed the dust he had in his clothes

"So, shinigami" L said once he finished taking the sand out of his shirt and pointed at Ichigo "Shinigami" pointed at Renji "Human most likely" pointed at Chad "I would like to know what are you" L pointed at Ishida

"Quincy" Ishida answered

"Quincy? Haven't heard of it" L said, "You must be here to rescue Orhime Inoue right?"

"Yes we are! How do you know?" Ichigo said

"Well because I had the pleasure of meeting her a few hours ago, I assume you are going to Las Noches so I would be very grateful if you take me with you" L said

"Sure you can come!" Ichigo said but Ishida intervened

"Wait, how do we know we can trust you? Why are you here and why would you want to go back to Las Noches? Have you really met Orihime and why should we take you with us? You were left here for a reason" Ishida said

L stared at him "Well in Las Noches I get better food, they were very mean to me and the moment some Números started to rebel they dumped me here with only this backpack with water and canned food that is most likely vegetables or dehydrated fruit" L said and took of his backpack and opened it, Renji and Ichigo peeked inside

"You know we never brought any water or food" Renji said and looked at Ichigo

"I never thought of that," Ichido admitted

"You really are an idiot" Renji said and laughed at Ichigo

"Well you didn't bring any either!" Ichigo screamed

"We would like you to come with us" Chad said

"Thank you" L said but Ishida still had a suspicions look in his eyes "I am grateful to you shinigami, human and Quincy"

Renji and Ichigo stopped their bickering and looked at L

"We haven't introduced ourselves, have we?" Ichigo said, "My name is Ichigo, substitute shinigami"

L moved towards him "So is this your zampakuto?" L went behind Ichigo

"Yes it is" Ichigo grabbed it and showed it to L "This is Tensa Zangetsu"

"Very interesting" L said and touched the sword

"My name is Abari Renji " Renji said pointing at himself "and this is Zabimaru" Renji said and pointed his sword at L

L touched it too

"I am Chad" Chad only said that and L didn't question him

L turned to look at Ishida and Ishida let our a sight and adjusted his glasses

"Uryū Ishida" Ishida said while his hand was on his glasses, the action made his Quincy cross fall just enough so L could see it

"Nice to meet you" L said and extended his hand, Ishida stared at it for a moment and greeted L back with the hand that had his Quincy cross

Ishida's eyes widened once he touched L's skin

"You have a very strange reiatsu," Ishida said

"Now that I think about it, I can't feel your reiatsu!" Ichigo said

"You are right!" Renji said

Ishida let go of L's hand

"I can't believe I didn't noticed before" Ishida said

"You can feel it once you touch me" L said

Both Renji and Ichigo moved towards L and each grabbed one of L's hands

"Hey you are a human!" Renji said

"You are the other human Aizen kidnapped!" Ichigo said and both of them let go of L

"Kidnapped? If you are a kidnapped human then why do you want to go back to Las Noches?" Ishida said but was interrupted by Ichigo before L could said anything

"Who cares, I said I would bring Orihime and the other human back, we can't leave him alone and none of us can go back to the human world, leave him and then get back" Ichigo said but Ishida was still uneasy

"Stay close to me and everything will be alright," Ichigo said to L

"Thank you" L said with a small smile

"Eeehh, no problem!" Ichigo said and scratched the back of his head, a very small pink coming to his cheeks

"Wach out!" a small scream was heard and suddenly Ichigo fell to the ground with a Nell on his head

L saw the little girl with sand all over her head

"Hello little one" L said and picked her up "Are you alright?" L removed the sand of her clothes and removed her hoodie and saw her Hollow mask on her head

_A Hollow? She hasn't reacted to my reiatsu, an Arrancar then_

After Nel, her brothers and the Giant Worm came to her, they were quickly introduced to L.

"Hey, Rukia is not here!" Renji said

"Who is Rukia?" L said

"She is another shinigami that came with us" Ichigo answered L

"I would like to meet her" L said with a smile

Bawabawa offered to go up and search for Rukia

"I want to go too" L said and went with Chad and Ishida

"This forest is amazing" L said

"Something is not right" Ishida said, "I'm sure I saw some Menos"

Sounds were heard and all three watched as Ichigo and Renjj were attacked by Hollows

Ishida saw how L tensed a little before they were attacked too

Ishida was quick to take his bow and aim at the Hollows but Bawabawa started to shake

"Stay still!" Ishida said but Bawabawa didn't listened and moved more.

All of them lost balance but Ishida and Chad managed to grab on Bawabawa, L couldn't grab onto something and fell of Bawabawa

_Why does this keeps happening to me? _L thought alarmed but before he could think of doing something to save his life, someone grabbed him midair bridal style and then he was safely back on the ground in Ichigo's arms

"Are you alright?" Ichigo said

"Yes, thank you for saving me" L said and quickly stood up

"It's nothing, seriously" Ichigo said but L was watching the line of Menos that were approaching

All of them prepared their ceros and fired them

"Watch out!" Ichigo screamed as he grabbed L and pulled him to the ground underneath him but both of them were protected by L's barrier

Ichigo opened his eyes and saw the blue semi-sphere around him and L while outside everything was red.

The attack finished and the barrier went invisible again

"H-how did yo-?" Ichigo said but was interrupted

"Kurosaki, take me there" L said and pulled at Ichigo's uniform on his arm and pointed at the part were the line of Menos finished

"Take me right beside them now!" L said with such conviction that Ichigo didn't ask and did what L asked, L turned around with his back towards Ichigo and Ichigo grabbed him from behind

Both of them appeared next to the line of the Menos, Ichigo was about to grab his sword but L that was ahead of him pointed his finger at the Menos.

"Cero" L's only word made his finger gather green energy and then unleashed it in a devastating blow and killing all Menos, unfortunately L was thrown back and crashed against Ichigo sending both of them back, Ichigo served as a human shield, protecting L's back from hitting the trees

Soon L was out of power and the Cero was finished leaving Ichigo on the floor with L on top, along a forest that now had many fallen trees

"Are you alright?" Ishida said followed by Chad and Renji

"Yes, what about you Ryuzaki?" Ichigo said as he helped L stand up

"I'm alright, thank you," L said once he stood up

"How did you do that?" Renji asked

"I never said why I was brought here" L said "As you may know, I have special abilities" L said and made visible his shield

"Wow" both Ichigo and Renji said

"It absorb my reiatsu, that is why you couldn't feel it" L said and looked at Ishida "It also allows me to copy reiatsu based techniques, such as…"

L made Orihime's shield

"That is-!" Ichigo said with disbelief

"Yes it is" L said "What you saw before was an Espada's Cero, I'm unsure of the rank of said Espada"

"So you can copy any technique?" Ichigo asked

"I believe I can" L extended his hand and Ishida's bow appeared, L made an arrow and made an archer's stance

"It's been a while since I did some archery" L said

Ishida now was uneasy with L's presence but everyone else seemed impressed

"This proves to you that I have been in close contact with Orihime, I have to directly touch and see your abilities to copy them, so I can lead you to her once we're in Las Noches"

"Now we really have to take you with us!" Ichigo said, "Let's go!"

"Were is the Hollow child? Nel?" L said looking around

"Oh no, they took her!" Ichigo said

"We have to find Rukia and save Nel" Renji said

"I'll help you as much as I can" L said and all of them moved to search both girls and Nel's brothers

**Yep, that's pretty much it XD more introduction chapter, more interesting stuff will happen on next I think… so yeah XDD Thank you to all the new favorites and follows and reviews, you people are awesome! If you know any other Ulqui L stories let me know jeje, I read all the ones that are here on but I don't know if there are others around the web and stuff…so let me know if you know some :DDD**


	12. Confrontation

**Yup new chap, so for plot issues I have invented my own theory of the Soul King, what I say is not true but is based on the little things I know about it and the rest is mostly made up so don't believe me, just believe it to be real in this fic universe.**

L was walking around with his newfound group, they were looking for the other shinigami, L was suspicious of the Quincy and kept an eye on him only to find he was also being watched by him.

So far the search was being fruitless, Hollow were lurking around and it didn't pass much time before they attacked again.

L of course raised his shield but soon one Adjuchas attacked L directly, he placed all his strength in front of his face, weakening the lower parts, and pushed the Adjuchas away, a flash of blue appeared but it was too quick for L and his shield was shattered making his reiatsu flow all over the place sending all of the Hollow on a mad frenzy.

Meanwhile at the same time in Las Noches, Ulquiorra was in L's room when he felt L's reiatsu like a wave, he immediately and without a second thought jumped and went to the Menos Forest.

Back with L it wasn't going good, Hollows came out of nowhere and it was very difficult to fight them all, L thought of using a Cero but it was much to powerful and he could injure some of the group, he used Balas instead but he found that even though he could predict the movements and analyze the strength of the Hollows, they were still faster than him, what held L back was that he was in a human body, capable of slower movements and reactions, all L could do is know from were and with what force the next Hollow will hit his shield, one blow in particular send L flying thru the air towards one of the biggest trees in the area, the force making L hit his shield that had in turn hit the tree, in the last moment of L's consciousness he saw he was falling until he seemed to have passed thru the tree and was now inside the tree and was falling, the last thing he felt was his back finally hitting the floor before falling unconscious.

Ulquiorra was in the Forest of the Menos and went straight to the tree he left L in only to find it collapsed and full of sand, what was more distressing was the reiatsu of the intruders there as well.

Ulquiorra felt strange; a sudden heath from within his chest, it didn't feel good, he could only relate it to one emotion: anger, he was finally feeling anger, he didn't change his facial expression or anything but he could feel it, Ryuzaki said it was good that he let it go, to don't fight it and so he did, with one punch to the nearest tree Ulquiorra managed to turn it into dust and several of the other trees to collapse as well.

_It seems my power has increased again, just like the time Ryuzaki was kidnapped._

Ulquiorra brought his hand in front of his face, flexing his fingers

_Yes, I can feel it; something within me makes me want to destroy; those who dared take my mate away from me, those who even dared touch him, no one goes near him._

With this newfound strength Ulquiorra's eyes darkened and quickly followed the trail of reiatsu they left behind.

L woke up and saw a brown ceiling.

_What is this?_

Soon everything came back, the shinigami, the attack of the Hollows and his shield breaking.

_That Quincy!_

L sat up immediately and grabbed his aching head and closing his eyes in pain.

_It was a blue arrow, I knew there was a possibility of him turning against me, however it was sooner than I expected._

L looked around and saw he was underground, it looked like a cave made of earth not the sand of Las Noches, he looked up and saw the roots of the tree but they were also brown.

_Am I still in Las Noches?_

What was more interesting was that he seemed to be in some sort of library, there were books on shelves and some were scattered across the floor, L looked behind him and one in particular caught his attention.

_Report: The Soul King, Soul Society's first years. Tome I_

Since he already knew Aizen's plans of taking over the current leader of Soul Society, Ulquiorra had let him know all the details of the plan and he found himself in a tight position, he wanted to be with Ulquiorra but he didn't think it was wise to chose a side, specially since said side was planning to completely destroy a human town.

L had shown his hesitation in his eyes when Ulquiorra told him; he knew Ulquiorra detected it as well but he didn't mention it, the reason was unclear, his obvious conclusion was that he being human would like to stop Aizen, the loyalty Ulquiorra had to Aizen would have made Ulquiorra kill him on the spot but he didn't.

L still had plans to turn the tables and stop both sides but he didn't know how, now an opportunity presents itself.

Knowledge about Soul Society and the Soul King, that book wasn't the only one, there were 2 more reports on the Soul King and by the looks of it, they were more like a diary, a narration of the event that had happened in the creation of Soul Society and the Soul King. L quickly dived into the reports.

Back up in the Forest of the Menos Ichigo and his friends were still in battle, Ichigo couldn't see Ryuzaki anymore.

"Ryuzaki!" Ichigo screamed "Ryuzaki!" Ichigo slashed a Hollow and looked around "Ryuzaki!"

"Stop screaming, he's not here" Ishida said once he was beside Ichigo but he was watching his back as they spoke.

"Were is he?" Ichigo slashed another but didn't move from his spot and looked to his side, Ishida didn't turn his head to respond, he only kept firing his arrows

"If we are lucky, unconscious," Ishida responded

"What?!" Ichigo screamed at Ishida but was distracted by another Hollow and slashed it with ease "What do you mean 'if we are lucky'?"

"I broke his shield" Ishida replied calmly as he placed himself behind Ichigo's back "He has a very rare Hollow – attracting reiatsu, that is why all these Hollow came out, they also become stronger with their renewed state of hunger, that is what his reiatsu does"

"Why did you do that?!" Ichigo said looking back at Ishida but returned to his fight "He is an innocent human we have to get back to the human world, I promised I would bring him and Orihime safe! He could be dead by now, we have to find him!"

"I don't think he is just an innocent human, Ichigo"

"Why would you say that?" Ichigo said in a calmer tone

"Any normal human being should be scared out of his mind in being at a place like this, however he never showed any, then instead of begging to be sent back to the human world, he asked us to, in lack of a better word, 'escort' him back to Las Noches"

"Maybe he is braver than you think, he came here before Orihime, maybe he is just used to it" Ichigo said

"That is another point, Matsumoto said that, just like Orihime, this human did not pose any resistance, he seemed to have come on his own free will as well, we all know Orihime will never betray us and that there must be another motive on her decision but we know nothing of this human"

"Were are you going with this Ishida? Spill it out" Ichigo said in an angrier tone

"I believe Ryuzaki is the true traitor," Ishida stated

"I don't believe it, why would he want to side with Aizen?" Ichigo said

"I don't know, more power? He can absorb any attack, Aizen could have promised him the incredible strength of his Espada but more than that, think about it, Orihime was convinced to come here, who better than a human to tell her there would be no harm for her here? He is after all just a human being, he is perfect prove that a human can stay alive in Las Noches, furthermore he only seemed to know how to make a Bala and a Cero with the strength of an Espada, meaning he has tasted the power but has yet to learn it all, for me it sounds like the perfect reason to stay by their side" Ishida said

"Then we have to bring him back to ours" Ichigo said

"You can be very dense sometimes, Ichigo" Ishida said

Everybody was fighting when suddenly a great amount of reiatsu was felt, everybody went still and all the Hollows escaped; there was only one explanation.

"An Espada!" Everybody said and turned to where it was coming from.

Everybody had their eyes opened wide, searching for the aggressor but then Ulquiorra appeared right beside Renji and kicked him before he could react, everyone started to go towards Ulquiorra but he disappeared again only to reappear again beside Chad and punched him sending him flying just as he did to Renji, the next and final victim was Ishida

Ulquiorra didn't disappear again; he was starting to think at the same time Ichigo was running towards him, sword ready to strike but for Ulquiorra he was moving very slowly

_What am I doing? I should be questioning this trash the whereabouts of my mate, now they are probably unconscious, this is why emotions are dangerous and I let myself be controlled by them._

Ulquiorra brought his hand up to his face and made it into a fist, feeling the energy within himself

_I remember Ryuzaki saying emotions should be controlled, not the other way around that means that this feeling I can direct it towards any action I desire._

Ulquiorra looked to his left, Ichigo getting nearer and even screaming, lifting his arms to strike Ulquiorra with his sword.

Ulquiorra moved his hand down and then lifted it quickly and grabbed Ichigo by the neck and squeezed so hard that Ichigo's battle scream was cut out

"Where is the human you found?" Ulquiorra said

Ichigo coughed and then responded with labored intakes of breath

"Like I'll ever tell you"

Ulquiorra squeezed harder

"Tell me or I'll blow up your friend to pieces" Ulquiorra said and lifted his fingers towards Renji that was barely standing up

Ichigo struggled against Ulquiorra's grip but he couldn't escape

Ulquiorra turned to look at Renji

"Do you know were he is?" Ulquiorra asked Renji still pointing at him with his finger.

"No I don't, now drop Ichigo and fight me!" Renji said taking an offensive stance.

"Trash, you're not even worthy of my energy" Ulquiorra said and a cero started to form, Renji got ready for the impact.

"Renji get away!" Ichigo screamed and Ulquiorra squeezed enough for Ichigo to stop screaming at his face.

"I may know were he is" Ishida said as he stood up, clutching his arm

With his right hand on Ichigo's neck and the other pointing at Renji, Ulquiorra looked behind his back to Ishida

"He got blown away, after I shattered his shield"

Without hesitation Ulquiorra quickly moved his hand and fired his Cero at Ishida, he was barely able to dodge it before Ulquiorra appeared beside him, clutched his neck and pushed him hard against the sand, sinking him into it.

"You will tell me where he is" Ulquiorra said pressing Ishida into the sand with his hand on his neck

Ichigo and Renji went to help Ishida only to be held back by the series of Balas thrown to their direction.

After many cases and reports, L had now the ability to read quite fast, he had almost finished reading all of the reports and there was only one page missing but then he felt Ulquiorra's reiatsu and it was too much for L, his bonding overcoming him, aching to be close to Ulquiorra.

_I have to…read? I have to…_

L was trying to control himself but he could barely read the letters in front of him

A Cero was fired and it shattered everything for L

_I have to go to Ulquiorra; I need him to find me_

Without thinking it thru, L lowered his shield and the moment his reiatsu was slightly released, L was propelled forcefully out the small library

_Shit, it must be protected against reiatsu beings, and I just shattered my camouflage, must put shield back_

L went back to the Forest of the Menos only to find lots of sand falling, Ulquiorra's Balas weakened the trees and the main support of the sand was failing

He followed Ulquiorra's reiatsu and found him attacking the group of shinigamis, everybody was collapsed and was struggling to get up and Ulquiorra didn't even have a scratch.

Ulquiorra was preparing a Cero; he had yet to see L, and pointed it at the gathered group

L quickly ran and stood in front of them when Ulquiorra fired his Cero, L increased the strength of his shield and the Cero was deflected to the sides and up L's shield thus protecting the group but making more sand to come down.

Everybody was struggling to get out of the sand, Ichigo was being more successful but he couldn't get out of the giant waterfalls of sand but the only thing he cared about was Ryuzaki, he had saved them, when he finally saw him standing he was shocked with the scene he saw at play.

Ryuzaki was standing and Ulquiorra approached him, Ryuzaki showed no fear

"You came here for me, leave them, they have nothing to do with me" Ryuzaki said

"Yes you are right" Ulquiorra said and grabbed Ryuzaki's waist and they both disappeared with Ulquiorra's Sonido

"Ryuzaki!" Ichigo's scream reached L and Ulquiorra on their way back to Las Noches.

**I've been sooo lazy, I'm sorry, I can only hope you enjoy this chapter :D**


	13. I won't let this continue!

**Ohohohohoho! So this chapter will include a little fluff and I have a question for you people, so please look at it at the end of the chap.**

L was slammed against the wall once he and Ulquiorra got back to his room

"Hey I'm not that-…" L was cut off as Ulquiorra quickly claimed his lips and kissed him deeply

"…_not that resistant" _L finished his sentence to himself.

"Why were you with them?!" Ulquiorra said but didn't let L answer since he once again kissed him

L was having trouble breathing, Ulquiorra was eating his mouth and wouldn't let go, L started pushing Ulquiorra but he was much to strong, soon Ulquiorra grabbed L's arms and squeezed

L felt Ulquiorra was soon going to break his arms so he caressed Ulquiorra's chest and tried to reach for his face to push him away, both his hands almost reached Ulquiorra's face but the soft act of affection made Ulquiorra shove L hard onto the bed and land on top of him and once again pinned him to the bed by his arms, this time Ulquiorra kissed the side of his face and was going to the neck and further down

L took a deep breath when he landed on the bed and placed both hands once again on each side of Ulquiorra's face and tried to push him away as Ulquiorra was kissing his neck and pushing L's shirt collar to get to his mating mark, annoyed Ulquiorra decided to just rip it off and so he did, once he saw the mating mark (remember in between the neck and shoulder) Ulquiorra bit down on it with enough force to break the skin and for blood to flow, L archer his back in a silent scream of pain and with his hands still on each side of Ulquiorra's head L created a Bala point black on Ulquiorra's skin.

The action finally made Ulquiorra let go of L and also to return to his senses once he lifted himself off L and saw the damage and specially the blood that was still coming out, both of them were panting, Ulquiorra was the first to react by closing his eyes, once he opened them he placed his hand on L's injury

"Forgive me" Was all Ulquiorra said before L felt all the pain go and for a red mark to appear on Ulquiorra's jacket were his injury was, Ulquiorra had taken L's injury from L's body to his own, something only capable to do due to their mated status, of course on Ulquiorra's body the injury took seconds to heal

"Emotions are dangerous, you made me have them and I don't want them, take them away," Ulquiorra said with anger on his tone and lightly squeezed L's throat

"I may be the reason but you are the only one to blame for your emotions, don't think everyone holds the same feelings towards me" L spat back taking hold of Ulquiorra's hand and trying uselessly to pull it back

"Yes, you are the reason" Ulquiorra placed his other hand on L's chest "Perhaps if I kill you, these feelings will be gone too"

"I'm not going to lie to you, yes perhaps the feelings will fade but it will take time, meanwhile you will suffer from a more painful emotion, grief"

"I don't think I'm capable of suffering from such emotion"

"You didn't think yourself capable of feeling and now you want to kill me for it"

Ulquiorra softened his expression to his neural face once more and let go of L's neck, he let himself fall on L and buried his face on the crook of L's neck and L allowed him, even going and as far as to caress the side of Ulquiorra's face that didn't have the hollow bone.

L felt better, complete, due to the bond but a part of him also felt well, they remained that way for some time, Ulquiorra didn't bother him for details and L didn't fell the need to share anything.

Both of them were still when Ulquiorra moved his face staring at something on the wall, L knew Ulquiorra felt something, specially when he started to get up

"Stop tormenting the girl, let her be" L said taking Ulquiorra's head and guiding him to look at him in the eye

"I must, is necessary and you know it even better than me"

Reluctantly L let him go but he also left the bed

"I want to see Orihime" L said

"You will remain here for as long as I see fit" Ulquiorra answered

"And you should know that I am going to see her, whether is with or without you and is more dangerous for me to go alone than for you to escort me, this walls won't contain me and neither will you" L said

"Grab a new shirt" Ulquiorra said kept walking leaving the door opened for L to follow, quickly L changed and followed him, neither of them spoke but they remained in a close distance, L behind Ulquiorra.

Once they reached the door Ulquiorra turned to look at L

"Stay here, do not enter until I come out or you are in danger however with my reiatsu nearby is highly unlikely for an Arrancar to attack you" Ulquiorra said and L nodded

L knew what Ulquiorra was doing, his presence there would make the girl feel at ease, it would be something for her to grab on and feel hope, but the idea was for her to feel cornered, that way she wouldn't even think of escaping let alone do anything.

It wasn't long before Ulquiorra came out

"You may enter" Ulquiorra said and L moved towards the door but once he passed beside Ulquiorra, he grabbed him by the waist and pulled him closer and placed his nose in L's hair

"I will return once I have to bring her food, you will return with me, don't think of eating with her" Ulquiorra said

"I know, I also want an audience with Aizen" L said

"I don't think you do, you are planning something aren't you?"

"Yes I am"

"You will not tell me this plan"

"No I won't"

"There is no need for you to make plans, I assure you victory is inevitable"

"I won't argue with you, I want that audience"

Ulquiorra remained in silence, thinking

"Aizen-sama will request my presence on the throne room, after all I disobeyed his orders, I will let you come and after he decides my punishment you may enter" Ulquiorra said

L leaned on his shoulder and returned the embrace

"He won't punish you, you are his most skillful and loyal Espada" L said as a shiver run by him at the thought of Ulquiorra being hurt just for disobeying, disobeying a man that was only playing a game

"Aizen-sama will probably just scold me, I've never disobeyed orders before" Ulquiorra said and squeezed L a little

"How did it feel to disobey orders?" L asked

Ulquiorra stayed silent and then answered

"Nothing, it felt like the right thing to do at the moment, I wasn't thinking I just acted, one more action like this and I think I will start behaving like Grimmjow" Ulquiorra said with distaste in his tone at the last moment

"You will learn to control it, I have so there is hope for you" L said and detached himself from Ulquiorra

"I will see you at lunch time" L said

"Don't do anything reckless" Ulquiorra said

"I never do" L said with his back to Ulquiorra and entered the room

Ulquiorra walked away and a few steps further he encountered Nnoitra

"So the rumors are true then" Nnoitra said and laughed, "You have actually mated with a human" more laughter followed, Ulquiorra just closed his eyes and kept walking until Nnoitra closed his path

"Come on, tell me more about it, do you have to stay away or he'll break?" Nnoitra said

"Why would you care?" Ulquiorra finally answered, noticing Ulquiorras annoyance Nnoitra asked another thing

"How about we talk about that woman then? I know Aizen put that woman under your care, will you mate her once this toy of yours no longer works? You now seem very attached to humans"

"You must be truly bored if you are interested in such topics but to answer your question, no, I have no interest on mating her and I have no interest in humans, this being the only one, I expect you to leave the topic and not bother me again with it" Ulquiorra said and left, leaving a bored Nnoitra behind with a frown

Nnoitra looked back to the room that held both humans and not a second later he heard Ulquiorra's voice in the distance

"Orihime Inoue is necessary for Aizen-sama's plan and Ryuzaki is my mate, if you approach them then Aizen-sama will not punish me if you were to die by my hand"

"What do you mean 'die by your hand'? Oi! Ulquiorra!" Nnoitra said but he could no longer see or feel Ulquiorra

- Meanwhile inside Orihime's room -

Orihime was sitting on her couch when the door opened and was surprised to see Ryuzaki, a wave of relief passed thru her

"Ryuzaki-san" Orihime said and approached him

"Good evening, Orihime, I believe you have heard the news, your friends are here" L said

Orihime's face fell and placed her hands close to her chest

"Yes I know, um, the Espada, Ulquiorra, told me"

"Come, sit by me" L said and sat down on the couch, Orihime soon followed

"I heard what Ulquiorra did," L said

Orihime's face fell once again, looking sad and embarrassed

"You serve Aizen now, you said so yourself"

"I know, I felt out of control, like I wasn't in control of my actions anymore and it scared me," Orihime said with small tears

"Orihime, would you like to help your friends?"

"Of course! I came here for that reason!"

"Would you like this conflict to end?"

"There's nothing I want more!"

"Then I need your help" L finally said

"Huh?" Orihime was surprised and it showed all over her face

"If we continue on this path, it will not end well, on both parts and I won't let it happen" L said with determination

"Ryuzaki-san, are you planning something?" Orihime said

"Yes I am, unfortunately I can't tell you, I need to do this but I would appreciate your help"

Orihime seemed hesitant and looked away

"I've met your friends" L said and it caught Orihime's attention

"They are a friendly bunch, like a family, specially since Ichigo has the same hair color as you" L said and now he really had Orihime's attention and L saw the extent of the girl's feelings

"I will be happy to help you, it will help my friends right? Your plan?" Orihime was hesitant

"They will be my main priority"

Orihime smiled and L knew he had her cooperation

"I need you to tell me all you know about Soul Society" L said

Orihime once again looked unsure, she felt like she was giving away big secrets

"Don't tell me facts, tell me experiences, memories, this way maybe you won't fall for Aizen's tricks again, it doesn't have to be in order just anything that comes to your mind" L said

"Well that is easy" Orihime said, "Well I remember very clearly when Rukia-chan and me wanted to train so we had to ask Ukitake-san for…"

Orihime kept talking like she was chating to an old friend, smiling at happy memories and blushing to embarrassed ones, L noted that she never mention any particularly sad one.

Even if Orihime kept saying random events and things, it was all L needed to have a better knowing of what Soul Society was like and he didn't know it but he was very close to what Soul Society really was.

**Yeah! So L is in motion now! Any speculation on what L's plan is? Is he really thinking of Orihime's friends? He is a liar after all, hehehehe so the real question here is:**

**Do you like L and Ulquiorra's interactions so far? **

**(Yes I like it) (This chapter has way too much fluff) (Liked it better in previous chapters) (Would like more romantic interactions) (KISS MORE!)**

**You don't have to say any of those but those are the questions I've been making myself, is it too much? Not enough? (BTW right now sex is out of the question so don't start picturing it but I assure you they will eventually get some XD)**


	14. Stupid Arrancar!

**Woow rewatching chaps does serve as inspiration! So L's plan continues!**

"…and then I thought 'wow they are so strong!' and there I wa-" Orihime was chatting with L, both of them were still on he couch, Orihime sitting with her back to the door and L was sitting his own way facing Orihime when she suddenly stopped, a horrified expression on her face

"…Chad…" Orihime whispered, she stood up and looked at the window

"I'm coming in" Ulquiorra's voice was heard from outside the door

"So you've noticed, that fool Nnoitra got impatient, he had standing orders to remain on his place" Ulquiorra said

"Chad isn't dead" Orihime said with conviction "He isn't"

"Come in" Ulquiorra said and Orihime's meal was being left in her room

"Your meal is ready, now eat it" Ulquiorra said and turned to look at L but L was still sitting in his strange position, his face low and not acknowledging Ulquiorra

Orihime clutched her arm

"I refuse," she said

L still with his face low moved his eyes towards Orihime, looking at her from the corner of his eyes without needing to move his face

_This will not end well _L thought

"I understand your defiance but until Aizen-sama tells me otherwise, staying alive is part of your duties, so eat"

Orihime didn't respond

"Shall I force it down your throat? Or would you rather be strapped down and given IV's?"

"Chad isn't dead" Orihime repeated but to L it sounded more like reassuring herself that her friend was alive

"You're annoying me, what do you want me to say? 'Don't worry I'm sure he's still alive', pathetic" Ulquiorra said, L looked up and glared at Ulquiorra but Ulquiorra only glared back, challenging L

L had caused enough trouble for Ulquiorra so he decided to stay quiet, just this time.

Upon seeing this Ulquiorra continued provoking Orihime with insults to her friends and promising their decease.

L only turned because he knew what was coming and turned just in time to see Orihime place a good slap on Ulquiorra, enough to turn his head, although L knew Ulquiorra could just keep his head in place and break her hand so he opted for turning it to avoid injury and a bigger punishment

Ulquiorra just looked back at Orihime and left

"I'll come back in an hour, make sure you eat your food or I'll force it down your throat, Ryuzaki let's go" Ulquiorra said and L left the couch and followed Ulquiorra, just stopping by Orihime to squeeze her arm and to give her a weak smile

"Thank you, Orihime Inoue, you are a strong woman, don't let anything change that" with that L left behind Ulquiorra

Once in the hallway Ulquiorra didn't seem to recognize L's presence

After a while he spoke

"You seemed friendly with the woman, was she useful?" Ulquiorra said

"Yes she was" L stayed silent for a moment and continued talking "You were very insensitive,"

"Why should I care?"

"If you are going to put emotions on a test, then make them your own" L said in a harsh tone

Ulquiorra didn't respond

"I have a request" L said

"Another one? Is this part of your plan? The one you won't tell me about"

"Yes it is"

"What do you want?"

"I want you to not kill anyone"

Ulquiorra stopped on his tracks and faced L

"How do you expect me to do that? The enemy is here, I am bound to kill one of them"

"Then don't, severely injure them, make them unable to battle, don't kill them, I want them to live"

"You want me to protect them? Impossible, as I said before they are going to die" Ulquiorra said and kept walking

"I don't want you to protect them, I want you to not be the cause of their deaths, if they die by any other means then it doesn't matter, it just means you were right and they were meant to die" L said and continue walking

Since Ulquiorra didn't answer L moved faster and grabbed hold of Ulquiorra's wrist and pulling him so he was facing him.

"Please" L said with a pleading look

Ulquiorra sighed "If that is all you want I can grant you your wish, with the condition that I will leave their lives at Aizen-sama's disposition, only if he orders me then I'll kill them"

Knowing this was all he was getting from Ulquiorra, L walked closer to him and into his arms

"Thank you" L said

Ulquiorra closed his arms around L

Both of them relaxed at the embrace, the bond was still being bothersome and asking them to be together, however both of them resisted the pull until now.

They stayed that way for a moment until Ulquiorra stilled

L looked up but Ulquiorra removed his arms from L and disappeared with Sonido

L was shocked; Ulquiorra had just left him alone in the hall! He still wasn't very good at detecting other reiatsu but the bonding made him extra perceptive of his mates reiatsu, making a clear trail of were Ulquiorra went even if he had used Sonido, upon this L started running.

- o -

Ichigo was running when Rukia's reiatsu decreased, he stopped dead on his tracks just so a light could go on and on the top of the stair he saw the very Arrancar that had taken Ryuzaki

"You're… Ulquiorra" Ichigo said

"You know my name, but I don't recall having told it to you before" Ulquiorra said as he reached down the bottom of the stairs

"At any rate, Kuchiki Rukia is dead" Ulquiorra said

"What… did you say?!"

"More accurately, she and noveno Espada killed each other, she was covered in wounds and her body was run through by a spear, she couldn't possibly be alive"

"Don't jump to conclusions, Rukia is strong, I know she is alive and I have another concern" Ichigo said, head down but he looked up at Ulquiorra again "You took Ryuzaki, were is he?"

Ichigo noticed a change in Ulquiorra, he looked confident and plain but his demeanor changed upon mentioning Ryuzaki

"Why are you interested in him?" Ulquiorra said looking defensive and frowning

"He is another human here besides Orihime, you should know I've come here to rescue them, even if I didn't know about him before coming, I will still defend Ryuzaki" Ichigo said with determination in his voice

"You're wrong, Kurosaki Ichigo" Ulquiorra said with an angrier tone "He is not yours to protect; he is mine" Ulquiorra said raising his voice

"Ulquiorra!" A voice said from upstair, both of them looked up to see L at the top looking short of breath

L made his way down the stair thinking what kind of idiot made this long stairs

"Ryuzaki is not yours, he and I are in a partnership, he is my mate or as you humans would say, he is my lover" Ulquiorra said as L walked the stairs

Ichigo froze in shock

"Is it true, Ryuzaki?" Ichigo ask L but as soon as L was out of the stairs Ulquiorra grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in front of him and pulled the collar of his shirt to reveal his mating mark and his own since the pulled the cloth with the hand with the mark

"Yes he is, this mark shows it, he belongs to me" Ulquiorra said

L forced his arm and shirt away from Ulquiorra

"I don't belong to anyone" L said after pushing Ulquiorra away "If anything, you would belong to me as much as I belong to you but you are too stubborn and act like an idiot"

Ichigo quickly grabbed his sword and pointed it at Ulquiorra

"Stay away from Ryuzaki" Ichigo said with a deadly serious tone, clearly this was not a couple; Ulquiorra must have forced Ryuzaki and this made Ichigo pissed off

"Stop!" L said "I chose this, Ichigo don-" but L was to late, Ichigo had launched an attack towards Ulquiorra with his sword and Ulquiorra easily blocked it, leaving Nell to fall to the ground

"Nell!" L screamed and Nell made a run to Ryuzaki, L hugged her against his chest to protect her

"Nell, stay with Ryuzaki, because I'm going at him with all I got! Bankai!"

**Ohohoho so fighting for Ryuzaki neeee? In the episode Ulquiorra tells Ichigo about Orihime to get into a fight but since Ichigo sees L as a friend then he didn't needed that extra motivation and also he really thinks L is being forced so yeah, love the reviews BTW!**


	15. You are dismissed

**Back for moaaaaarrrr! Ichi vs Ulqui! OMG this chapter came very fast!**

L was holding Nell tightly, waves of air flowing with Ichigo's bankai and then from it came a Hollowed Ichigo, both Ulquiorra and L were surprised

_He is shinigami with a Hollow mask? _L wondered

Ichigo launched his attack towards Ulquiorra but L knew it was not strong enough, Ulquiorra easily deflected it but still crashed against a few pillars, L couldn't help being concerned, he knew it was nothing for Ulquiorra but still watching him crash against something made L's senses to worry for his mate and lover, still he loved that little backflip Ulquiorra did, he looked great.

Nell clutched L harder and pressed herself against L's chest, L stroked her head

"It's okay, my barrier will protect you" L said and Nell looked frightened as a wave of Ichigo's power came over them only to pass over the shield

"Everything will be okay" L assured Nell

"You're finished! Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo said and L turned to look at him

"It's Itsygos biggest power!" Nell said excitedly but L turned to look at Ulquiorra with concern, he landed on the ground only to stick his arm out, this calmed L but it wasn't for long since Ichigo's attack pushed Ulquiorra and soon enveloped him in a big black mess

L stood there in shock, no sign of Ulquiorra, only his faint reiatsu

Nell was quick to jump from L's arms to Ichigo's, L let her go with no resistance and turned to look at Ichigo being snotted by a small child, it made his heart warm and smiled at the scene but worry soon came over him

"You have to get out of here" L said and grabbed Ichigo's arm to help him up

"Yes we need to leave" Ichigo said and tried to grab L but he made a step back out of Ichigo's reach

"What's the matter, Ryuzaki? You will be safe I promise"

"I am safe, I promise you that, you are the ones that are needed somewhere else, your friend is injured, you said so yourself so go" L pushed Ichigo along with Nell but Ichigo didn't move much

"Ryuzaki, wai-" Ichigo stilled and looked behind L

L did the same and saw Ulquiorra's shadow

"My my, I needed both of my hands to stop it, was that everything you had?" Ulquiorra said, clothes torn

"Too bad" Ulquiorra said and moved his arm to point his finger at Ichigo

L quickly pushed Ichigo harder

"Get out!" L yelled

"Not without you!" Ichigo grabbed L by the arm making Ulquiorra stop the attack, physically L stood no chance and now that he had a hold of him even L's barrier couldn't protect him

"Get your hands of my mate" Ulquiorra said in a deadly tone

Ichigo didn't listened to Ulquiorra; he moved L in front of him and grabbed him by the shoulders making L look at him in the eye

"Ryuzaki, do you love him? Really love him?" Ichigo asked seriously and was met by L's blank stare and wide eyes

"No" L said plainly and Ulquiorra didn't even react

"That is enough for me, you are coming with me" Ichigo said and stood between L and Ulquiorra

"You don't understand I-" L said but was interrupted by Ulquiorra appearing in between Ichigo and L, he grabbed L and disappeared again

"Ryuzaki!" Ichigo screamed

"Take this as a warning" Ulquiorra said and lifted his finger "Don't touch him" he unleashed his cero

"Nell!" L screamed and a small barrier was former in front of Ichigo and Nell, it was not strong enough to protect them from Ulquiorra's cero but it helped maintain Ichigo alive

The cero left the room empty with no one but L and Ulquiorra

"You just promised me you wouldn't kill anyone!" L said in an angry tone

"He is not dead, he brought his mask, he is still alive" Ulquiorra made his way towards the hole

"Make sure Nell is alive!" L said to a leaving Ulquiorra

Naturally Ulquiorra punched Ichigo in the chest, but not enough to kill

"Listen carefully shinigami, for some reason Ryuzaki wants you alive, along with your friends, so any remaining energy you have left use it to get out of here, because if I see you again close to him then I will break my promise" Ulquiorra said and pulled his hand out, Ichigo collapsed

Ulquiorra moved to the rocks that had formed upon impact, he moved one and found Nell, Ulquiorra grabbed her hoodie and saw she was still breathing so he left her back on he ground and left

Once back L asked about Nell

"She is alive" Ulquiorra responded and quickly pinned L to the wall by his wrist "You on the other hand seemed very interested in that shinigami, do you prefer his company to mine? Do you wish I take you to his side so you don't have to stand my presence?" Ulquiorra said and squeezed his wrist

"I am worried about everyone that is here, I would have done the same if it were another human" L said and Ulquiorra loosened his grip

"But always remember this" L said and leaned closer to give Ulquiorra a quick kiss "You are my main priority above all others, that is why I need to do this" (this being his plan)

Ulquiorra pulled him close and deepened the kiss

"It better stay that way, speaking of plans, Aizen-sama is waiting for me, we better hurry and you will get your audience"

"You need a change of clothes" L said and caressed Ulquiorra's chest "Not that I mind watching you like this"

Ulquiorra and L then walked hand in hand

- O - Inside the Throne Room - o -

"Ah, Ulquiorra you are finally here" Aizen said and turned to look at L "And you have brought your mate as well"

"Yes Aizen-sama, he has requested an audience," Ulquiorra said as he bowed, L didn't, he was staring at Aizen and so was he

"Of course he did" Aizen said with a smile while staring at L, he turned to look at a now standing Ulquiorra

"First will be you Ulquiorra, then I'll deal with your mate"

"Of course Aizen-sama"

"Ulquiorra surely you must know why you are here, you have disobeyed a direct order, you left Las Noches to search your mate and once you were outside you didn't get rid of any of the invaders, under normal circumstances I would let it pass but you are my most loyal and faithful Espada, I trust you with important tasks and I can't allow myself to trust you if you have become as disobedient as any other Espada"

"I apologize for my behavior"

"Now I must think of a punishment, my first choice would be to get rid of that mate, he has being the problem of your disobedience"

Ulquiorra flinched

"However as a reward for your services you have given me and how impeccably you manage each and every one of them, I will spare your mate"

Ulquiorra let out a small sigh

"Ulquiorra you are no longer part of the Espada, you are now Privaron Espada number 416, please go have your number extended"

"Yes Aizen-sama" Ulquiorra bowed

L's expression was amusing to Aizen, pure disbelief, shock and a little bit of anger to add to the mix

**OH SWEET CHESUS! Yeah Ulqui is now the most powerful Privaron Espada in the history of Las Noches!**

**Yeah and L doesn't love Ulquiorra, and neither does Ulqui, I mean they like each other more than normal but not to the level of love, remember Ulqui never assured he would love L…but he is getting there XD P.S. so is L but he will be easier, Ulquiorra is still battling a little with his feelings :3**


	16. Tactics, L's plan starts!

**We are making a huge leap in this chapter and next and may I remind you that Ulqui didn't remain in many episodes after the battle with Ichigo so please note that and also Grimmjow said Ulquiorra would come back in 2 hours so we will take the 2 hours time and not the bunch of episodes.**

"You can't do that to him" L said as he stepped up to Aizen's line of vision

"May I remind you that I have just spared your life?" Aizen said

"Ryuzaki, Aizen-sama is correct, it is just a position and it doesn't matter to me" Ulquiorra said and went to stand beside the door

"Well, Ryuzaki, you have requested an audience, what is it you need?" Aizen said

L was looking at Ulquiorra but turned to face Aizen

"You plan is going to fail" L said

"What makes you think that?"

"Your Espada barely have the power of a Captain, only those ranked higher than Nnoitra may have power enough but what is your plan against the Royal Guard?"

Aizen seemed a bit surprised

L knew Ulquiorra had no knowledge of the Royal Guard, only that there was a Soul King that needed to be taken care of, so he was surprised when he didn't react, although, Ulquiorra's loyalty may have prevented that

"I will not reveal every detail of my plan to the likes of you, you are merely the mate of an Espada and nothing more" Aizen said

"Aizen-sama is right, Ryuzaki, you must believe in his plan and trust that he will succeed, just the way I do" Ulquiorra said and approached Ryuzaki; he was now standing behind him and on his right side.

L lifted his right arm and with his hand facing the floor he opened it up a little and slowly a sword was being made below his hand, starting with the hilt and moving back until it was pointing at Ulquiorra

Once it was fully done, L quickly lowered his hand, grabbed the sword and with a swift movement he impaled Ulquiorra with it in the stomach

Ulquiorra doubled in pain as the sword passed right thru him and then shattered

It was one of Aizen's illusions

Aizen wasn't surprised but he seemed uneasy

L brought the sword in front of him and carefully grabbed the blade with his other hand and let go of the hilt

"Seems familiar?" L asked

Aizen's hand immediately went to his side and felt his own sword there

"Don't worry you still have it, I only have part of it" L said and Aizen stared back

"Patros rebellion, you shouldn't have guided me towards you" L placed the sword on the top of his palms and looked at it "Your zanpakutō called out to me, asking me for help"

Aizen looked at his zanpakutō with disgust

"I know very little about them but I know there is a communication between shinigami and zanpakutō, communication that you don't have with yours"

L looked at Aizen again

"You have merged with the Hōgyoku, and it's consuming it, soon his disappearance will be inevitable, your zanpakutō had given up and accepted his fate since it couldn't fight the Hōgyoku but when you spoke with me, it knew I was able to sustain it within me thanks to my power, all I needed was a touch" L said

"When you gave a walk around the room" Aizen narrowed his eyes

"You are correct, I touched your sword and slowly it has been coming to me, since I'm not a shinigami I can't invoke its powers and I need to see the technic being performed so that I can copy it, in other words, I can't use your powers but your illusions can't affect be anymore, I knew that wasn't Ulquiorra, he left the moment you mentioned his punishment, still even without your zanpakutō I could have guessed that wasn't Ulquiorra" L said and remained quiet

"So you can't be fooled by me anymore, why is that relevant? What do you want from me? Should I give back Ulquiorra's position?" Aizen replied

"I want you to follow my plan, and I will assure you your victory"

"There is no need for a new plan, mine has already secured my victory"

"You are still sitting here and not in Soul Society as its ruler"

"My plan hasn't finished yet"

"Your plan will get you all killed!" L said raising his voice, anger in his voice

"You are doing this only for Ulquiorra and something tells me you don't seem to like me very much, worry not, he will survive and I will keep him away of the main event if that is your worry"

"Of course I'm doing this for Ulquiorra, if it were for me you would be dead already" L said and Aizen smirked

"You have something I haven't managed to obtain, or at least remove" L said and Aizen looked intrigued

"His loyalty and devotion, even if you keep him away from the fight he will be stupid enough to get into one, also if you fall, he will fall with you, either by his own stupidity or by Soul Society and I won't let that happen" L said

"What makes you think your plan is superior?" Aizen said

"Did you know that a Hollow mating ritual is also a reiatsu based technic?"

Aizen smiled

"Come over here, Ryuzaki, let me know the details of this plan you speak of" Aizen said

_This is not wrong and I know it's not the same, but I can't help the feeling that I will, in a way, be cheating on you, Ulquiorra_

**Wow L is on full move now! So can you guess what L meant with the reiatsu-based technic? If you do you might be right and send a spoiler D: or not and I may want to hear your theory, hmm decisions decisions XD. **


	17. Lover's reunion

**So we start with Ulqui here…**

Ulquiorra couldn't believe it; Grimmjow had tricked him

Grimmjow!

Of all the Espada he was outsmarted by one of the most foolish

He was now floating in a dimension, a dimension of a dark purple of nothingness, he remembered a time were a place like this would bring him peace

He remembered when he had nothing inside and wanted nothing from the outside, he wondered if he could regain that state, perhaps that way he could get out of this mess he'd made

Attaching himself to a human, his past self would have stabbed him by the mere thought of that alone, then again, when had he changed that now he is referring to a past self? When did he stop being that past self?

So many questions, yet even now that he could focus on everything and nothing, he couldn't think on anything else that wasn't his mate

Was he all right? What was he doing? Is he in danger? Was he with that shinigami?

No matter how much he silenced his thoughts, they would all come back to one being, his eyes that saw everything could now only see a mass of black hair with equally black eyes, so void yet also so full of life, emotions, his skin only remembered the warmth his mate has and his ears longed to hear him talk, hear his name come out of those lips, even his mouth wanted to taste them again, so sweet

When had he become such a pathetic being?

He could have gotten out of this dimension if he put an effort to it, but he was stubborn and wanted to wipe out everything that that human made but it proved to be a helpless effort

_If I can't fight it then perhaps embracing it is not the worst of options_

With that in mind Ulquiorra increased greatly his reiatsu

He successfully reentered Las Noches, the Throne Room; there was no one, not even his mate

With the bond he knew Ryuzaki was alive, yet he couldn't pinpoint him, his powers concealed him even from his mate, that shield absorbed everything except the smallest of trace that even he had a difficulty to detect, he was nowhere nearby and he had to find him

The lights around him were turned on and 3 figures were far behind him

Aizen, Gin and Tosen were there, how had he not sense them?

"Good to have you back, Ulquiorra" Aizen said

"Yes, Aizen-sama" Ulquiorra approached and bowed to his leader

Aizen smirked and turned around, giving his back to Ulquiorra

"Stark" Aizen said and the Primera Espada appeared

"Bring the girl here" Aizen ordered

Coyote Stark looked surprised, he turned to look at Ulquiorra, wasn't he the one that did most of Aizen's tasks?

Seeing the confused look on Stark, Aizen spoke again

"Ulquiorra has disobeyed orders, as a punishment he has being removed from the Espada rankings"

Ulquiorra said nothing and looked at no one, eyes closed and head slightly bowed to his leader

Stark eyed Ulquiorra yet he made no protest and left with Sonido

"Ulquiorra, I know you are in a rush to find your mate but we are about to make our move, I expect you to follow my orders this time, I may not be that generous with your punishment this time"

"Absolutely, Aizen-sama"

"Then, don't leave Las Noches"

"Yes, Aizen-sama"

Stark appeared with the girl and left, not wanting to be around for more chores

Aizen asked the girl to smile, Ulquiorra didn't understand why but soon Aizen was speaking to all of Las Noches

"Can you hear me? My dear intruders, I applaud you for having defeated so many of my Espada, and shall reward you by telling you our plans"

With that Ulquiorra knew what had happened so far, he wonder who were the defeated ones

Aizen had finished explaining his plans

"Meanwhile, Las Noches will be left in the hands, of any remaining Espada there is" Aizen said

Ulquiorra knew this was just Aizen provoking him to see if he had any reaction on the mention of his change of status, but he didn't give him the pleasure, he remained stoic as a statue with his eyes closed

Aizen moved one step and then stopped

"Oh, before I forget, Ulquiorra, there is a special delivery for you, your mate is back" Aizen said

From the ceiling a Garganta opened, and from it was falling an unconscious Ryuzaki

Ulquiorra couldn't hold the shock that overcame his face, he quickly use Sonido to get beside Ryuzaki, he grabbed his wrist and with the momentum of his fall he spin him into a bridal position and carefully landed in the ground, he then kneeled and laid him down on his lap and part of the floor

Ryuzaki regained consciousness abruptly, his breathing was completely erratic, he was panting and taking deep breaths of air, once he saw Ulquiorra he immediately grabbed his shirt and pressed himself close to him

"I-I'm s-orry, so-sor-ry" Ryuzaki started babbling and repeating it over and over again, he could barely talk, he was out of breath, he was so weak and so was his barrier, it was letting his reiatsu flow around but didn't reach out long due to Ryuzaki's weakness, but what troubled Ulquiorra more was the amount of reiatsu around Ryuzaki

"You have to rest, stop talking" Ulquiorra reassured Ryuzaki as he caressed his forehead and hair, but…

Six reiatsu, they were coming from Ryuzaki, mingled with his very own, just the way his reiatsu flowed alongside Ryuzaki's thanks to their bond, what was more distressing, one of them was Aizen's, the others were reiatsu he had never felt before, however, why was there reiatsu of his leader coming out of his mate? but right now Ulquiorra tried to focus more on his weakened mate

"Such a small body" Ulquiorra heard Aizen said

"He has such power, yet contained in such a weak _human_ body" Aizen finished

Ulquiorra could almost hear the gasps and disapproval of the shinigami below but he couldn't care less, Aizen left and Ulquiorra remained there, beside his mate, not even looking back once at Aizen

- Outside of Las Niches, dayside -

"Ichigo" Kenpachi said, "Did you find the other human?"

"Hu? Oh, yes I did, Ryuzaki"

"So it's true then, he mated a human with one of his Espada"

"Yes he did" Ichigo said eyes downcast "Kenpachi, is there a way to break the mating?"

"You know I'm no expert but even I know that killing the Arrancar will break the bond" Kenpachi responded

"Then I will just have to defeat him"

"I'm afraid the situation is more complicated," Unohana said as she approached

"How so?" Ichigo went towards her

"The mating allows an exchange of injuries, in other words, if you injure the Arrancar, there is a high chance he will then pass on his wounds to the mated human, he is taking him as a hostage, you can't hurt him"

"Then what should I do? I can't just leave him!"

"Once you get there, challenge him for his mate, say his name and then challenge him, a challenge must be answered and it will temporarily break the bond until there is a winner"

"Alright, got it! I'm going to get Orihime back and save Ryuzaki, wait for me," Ichigo said and with a jump he was of to Las Noches

**Oh so yeah Ulqui rediscovering is feelings, and now there will be Ichigo vs Ulquiorra! Who will win the fair maiden? **


	18. Long endings, New beginnings

**Ooohhh so here it is! The end! Of the Bleach story, there's more ahead and we will get into Death Note universe but we won't lose bleach universe either so thank you for staying tuned!**

Ulquiorra was holding L close

"Will he be alright?" Orihime said, as she got closer

"Heal him" Ulquiorra said and Orihime jumped a little but complied

They stayed liked that for a moment until L woke up gasping a little

Ulquiorra hold him closer and ran a hand thru his hair, L leaned against him

"What happened?" Ulquiorra asked

"Everything will be explained shortly," L said

"It was your plan, wasn't?"

"Yes, I didn't want you to worry" L said as he sat

"Well I am worried now" Ulquiorra said, L smiled and leaned until he touched Ulquiorra's forehead with his

"I know, I'm sorry" L said, they stayed there for only seconds until L clutched his head and doubled over with pain

Ulquiorra felt L's reiatsu so weak, and getting weaker by the second

The woman once again tried to heal him but it wasn't working

Ulquiorra quickly started transferring his reiatsu to L via their mating bond, L starter to gain strength and soon the pain stopped

"You have to tell me what happened!" Ulquiorra said raising his voice but was then interrupted by an explosion, he quickly stood up and looked behind, towards the shinigami

"Get away" Ichigo said

Ulquiorra turned his head as he closed his eyes

"Aizen-sama has not ordered the death of this woman and he has said you could come pick her up" Ulquiorra said and looked at Orihime

"Leave"

Orihime stood up quickly at Ulquiorra's words and made her way towards Ichigo

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Inoue, I'm glad you're okay" Ichigo said but turned to look at Ulquiorra again "I'm taking Ryuzaki too, so get away"

"You will not do such thing" Ulquiorra said and kneeled beside L

"Ulquiorra! I challenge you for your mate!" Ichigo screamed while pointing his sword at Ulquiorra

L saw Ulquiorra's eyes widened and quickly felt Ulquiorra's essence leaving his body; he quickly placed his right hand on top of his mating mark and felt it disappear

"Ulquiorra!" L looked at Ulquiorra

"I did not expect to confront you, I have no orders to do so and I was going to care for Ryuzaki but" Ulquiorra gave a deadly stare back at Ichigo "I will not let you take my mate away from me"

L quickly stood up

"Is there a way to stop this?" L said

"Of course there is, I just need to kill him, I know my promise but I will not lose you" Ulquiorra said

"If you don't wish to fight me then forfeit" Ichigo said

"Do it Ulquiorra, please" L said

"No, surrendering would mean I'm weak, and the bond would break, I would no longer be able to claim you again, is that what you want?" Ulquiorra said

"No" L answered "Then make him forfeit, please don't kill him, not until we are sure we can't make him surrender"

"He is very stubborn, are you sure you don't want me to just kill him?"

"I'm sure, please at least let me try" L said with pleading eyes

"Very well"

Ulquiorra turned to acknowledge Ichigo

"Ichigo Kurosaki, as you may know I accept your challenge, I'll show you that I am a better suited mate for Ryuzaki, surrender before I have to kill you"

"I will defeat you Ulquiorra, that is what's best for Ryuzaki"

"I decide what is best for me, Ichigo, if I say I'm safe then I am safe, I want this" L said

"I trust you but with someone like Aizen behind this I can't trust your words, just stay close to Orihime"

"Ryuzaki get away, you are weak and your barrier will not fully protect you" Ulquiorra said and for the time being L went to Orihime's side

"You know, for doing this under orders, you do seem quite worried about him" Ichigo pointed out

"Of course I do, otherwise he wouldn't be my mate" Ulquiorra said and launched an attack towards Ichigo

Soon there was a full battle going on, still L saw Ichigo restraining himself, that was good, perhaps he could insert some sense on Ichigo, Ulquiorra however wasn't thinking the same, he quickly made Ichigo in a defensive stance giving quick blows that Ichigo barely dodged

"There's more" Ulquiorra said and L thought it was a miracle Ichigo was still in on piece but then the movement stopped, he had grabbed Ulquiorra's wrist

With a scream he slashed Ulquiorra and a pillar came down, L quickly moved back with Orihime

"Ulquiorra!" L screamed but Ulquiorra stood up, with barely a scratch on his chest

"Although I'm pleased with your concern, it is rather hurtful that my own mate questions my power, such attack would never harm me" Ulquiorra said and turned to look at L

"He worries about you, you piece of shit! At least pretend you care!" Ichigo yelled and L knew he wasn't helping to their situation

Ichigo and Ulquiorra were trying to beat the shit out of each other

"Were is your mask? Are you afraid to hurt the woman? Ryuzaki? If he were my mate he would not be harmed, do you seek his approval? Do you want to prove yourself in front of him? He has already chosen, and he has chosen me" Ulquiorra said and angered Ichigo more

Their swords kept clashing but Ulquiorra kept his word and wasn't killing Ichigo but his words only made him angrier

"Are you really fighting for him? Or are you just enjoying the fights?" Ulquiorra kept taunting Ichigo; if L saw the man like the hopeless fool he knew he was then he could kill him without his mate feeling remorse, however it seemed like he was more focused on the woman's safety

Ulquiorra looked back at the fight and kept going, that is until he heard his mate grunt and a muffled cry, he looked to the source only to find Loly and Menoly, Loly was grabbing the woman and have evidently pushed L to the ground since he was on the floor

"Inoue!" Ichigo quickly went to Orihime

"Don't get any closer or I'll rip her eye out!" Loly said

"Orihime!" L started to get up with difficulty

Before Ichigo could get to Orihime, Ulquiorra appeared between them and blocked Ichigo's attack

"Ulquiorra!" Loly sounded surprised

Without looking back Ulquiorra spoke "You are distressing my mate, refrain your activities now or I'll kill you" he then proceeded to swing his sword and push Ichigo away

Loly of course didn't listened to Ulquiorra and kept messing with Orihime

Ulquiorra made one more swing with his sword to push Ichigo away and then quickly fired 2 Balas, knocking both Menoly and Loly but they remained alive

"One more move and you are dead" Ulquiorra said without looking back and with Ichigo on his face

Loly and Menoly were on the floor panting with heavy scratches all over their bodies

L saw the look of compassion on Orihime's face and was quick to grab her hand and move somewhere else before she did something stupid, like healing them

"Come on Orihime, we have to stay away" L said and a reluctant Orihime followed with one last look at the Arrancars

They didn't get to far; soon Yammy was coming out of the floor

"Ulquiorra! I came to pitch in!" Yammy said

"When did I ask for your help, Yammy? I am in a battle for my mate, you can't interfere, your job lies elsewhere, you can go back to sleep or finish off the captain-class shinigami below" Ulquiorra said

"Yammy!" Menoly said and Yammy's attention went to them and the nearby Orihime and Ryuzaki

"We're not involved here. We'll leave" Menoly said but Loly was more stubborn

Yammy was about to hit Menoly when Ulquiorra's Bala hit his hand, he stopped the attack to look at his hand, why had Ulquiorra attack him? But then again the direction of the Bala came not from Ulquiorra, but from his mate

L was standing with his hand pointing at Yammy

"Oi Ulquiorra! What is this?" Yammy said loudly

"Ryuzaki! Get away and don't interfere!" Ulquiorra said in a commanding voice

L didn't move

"Ulquiorra! You better control that useless mate of yours or I'll end up killing him!"

"You get any closer and you'll be dead," Ulquiorra said

"I heard you are Privaron Espada now, you better not mess with me, an Espada, Ulquiorra!"

"My rank doesn't change my power" Ulquiorra said calmly

L was looking at Yammy when his barrier went up and blocked Loly's attack on his left side; L only turned his head to look at her angry expression, her hand was outstretched and her zampakuto was trying to pierce L's shield

"Get away from my prey! Poison, Escolopendra!" Loly screamed and soon she was releasing beside L

Ulquiorra's biggest concern was Yammy, not these Número

L seemed impressed by Loly's release

"I didn't…I didn't come here for nothing! I'll kill you, and Ulquiorra and everyone!" Loly said and attacked but missed and hit a pillar, making her poison come out, she started laughing

L neared his left hand against his chest and a dagger seemed to have come out of his sleeve

"An incurable poison…" L said and Loly looked at him and was shocked to see her own dagger in L's hand, L then threw it to his left side and hit Menoly on her leg

"…Only curable perhaps by its owner" L said

Menoly removed the dagger from her leg but the poison was in so she collapsed

"Menoly!" Loly turned towards her

"With arms like yours you must have an antidote against accidental touches your arms may have on yourself" L said, "Leave or I'll make sure you won't cure her"

Loly turned toward Yammy but couldn't help to listen to Menoly's grunts of pain, quickly she got her dagger back and once unreleased she ran towards Menoly and they were soon gone

"Huh, you seem more fun than them" Yammy said

Ulquiorra now was worried, his Bala and Loly's release, small techniques his energy could make, something big enough to protect himself from Yammy was still out of reach for Ryuzaki, he was still after all recovering from something he refused to say, fortunately the interruptions didn't seem to stop and the Quincy was there to distract Yammy

Ulquiorra didn't miss the look of suspicion the Quincy gave to L, and to Ulquiorra's surprise, the Quincy seemed to get rid of Yammy in a matter of minutes, good, one down, two to go.

"Take care of them" Ichigo said

"You must mean Orihime, Ichigo"

"Ishida! He is human, you protect him!"

"Don't you see? He is on Aizen's side!" Ishida said, "Let's go Orihime"

"But Ryuzaki!" Orhime started saying

"Orihime! Ryuzaki is a traitor!" Ishida said

"Go,Orihime, I'll be alright" Ryuzaki said and moved to a different place, away from them

"Will you be all right?" Ulquiorra said

"I will, promise" Ryuzaki said and kept moving away, from Orihime that had a sad look and the contenders.

"Very well, Ulquiorra, here it comes, this is the Hollowfication you wanted to see so badly" Ichigo said and brought out his mask

L had a hard time maintaining his shield up but he managed, he started to gain strength from absorbing the attacks but was careful not to let his barrier break

Ichigo was able to throw Ulquiorra out of the building and L ran towards the hole they've made, he was about to stick his head out when Ulquiorra's cero stopped him, he saw how easily Ichigo manage to split the cero in two

Ulquiorra noticing this flew past by Ichigo and onto the hole in the wall and was easy for him to grab L's waist and take him up alongside him

"Ryuzaki!" Ichigo speed up

Orihime noticed how Ishida seemed to relax now that L was gone

"Ishida-kun, why is Ryuzaki-kun a traitor?" Orihime asked

"Inoue, he is working with Aizen, I see it in his face he has no concern on us, I do believe he has a strong connection with Ulquiorra, that is why I don't want him near us, now Ichigo is battling for him, Aizen wanted this, Ichigo to force a fight and then lose!" Ishida said and Orihime gasped

Noticing this Ishida kept talking "But of course his plan will fail, Ichigo will definitely win"

- Up in Las Noches roof -

Ulquiorra was standing at the top of a white pillar, L beside him, he let go of L and L immediately sat in his very odd way and with a thumb in his mouth

"There are two things we are prohibited from doing within Las Noches, the first is the cero reserved for the Espada, Gran Rey Cero, the other is Espada number four or higher releasing their swords, although I am no longer and Espada, my reiatsu is powerful enough to destroy Las Noches, having said that, do you still wish to fight me?" Ulquiorra said

Ichigo only made a battle stance

"Very well" Ulquiorra pointed his sword at Ichigo

"Enclose, Murciélago" Ulquiorra said and a thick black and green reiatsu followed by green rain came out

L's barrier protected him but he also couldn't see a thing and he was very eager to see Ulquiorra in his released form, once the reiatsu dissipated, L jaw went down

He was looking up to the big black bat wings coming from Ulquiorra's back, his now complete helmet followed by what was L's favorites, bigger black lines below his eyes and form fitting clothes that left little to the imagination, his eyes wandered lower only to discover that the outfit finished like a dress and L stared at the bottom of it and was starting to make a smile when he heard Ulquiorra's voice

"Don't even think about it"

"Sorry, I did" L said, _of course_ he thought about lifting it to peek inside but it seemed Ulquiorra would not appreciate it

With one last look at L, Ulquiorra launched his attack with a green energy javelin in hand; Ichigo barely dodged and had all of his masked ripped off

"Ryuzaki wants you alive, otherwise your head would be rolling at my feet" Ulquiorra said

_He was holding back?_ Ichigo thought as he panted

L watched from a distance the fight; well more like the beat up Ichigo was receiving

"Kurosaki Ichigo, our powers are worlds apart, you can't defeat me, this is useless and the only thing you have and will achieve, is the distress you are putting my mate thru" Ulquiorra said

"He is not you mate!" Ichigo said and Ulquiorra immediately went after him

L saw one cloud of smoke as Ulquiorra attacked Ichigo and then Ichigo was coming out of it rolling and coming towards him, Ulquiorra was far behind with his wing outstretched

L barely had time to dodge by lowering his head as Ichigo flew by and finally landed with several rolls in the floor, or the top were L was.

"Do you still want him alive?" Ulquiorra said once he appeared beside L with sonido

L went towards Ichigo

"Can we, Ichigo? Can we keep you alive? I don't want you dead nor do I want to be apart from Ulquiorra, please end this" L said

Ichigo lifted his head and smiled at L

"How can I? This is just Aizen's work, you'll be better once you're not tied to him" Ichigo said

"You just haven't experienced true despair," Ulquiorra said and then he was changing again

If L was about to drool on Ulquiorra's release form, well he was really drooling now

"Resurrección, Segunda Etapa, I am the only Espada that has developed a second release" Ulquiorra said

"He is just going to use you once he is injured, you are a hostage! Why can't you understand that?" Ichigo said towards Ryuzaki and luckily he paid him attention; Ulquiorra was really distracting for him.

L only widened his eyes (and quickly wiped his droll) "Of all the reasons you could be doing this, I classified that one reason as the least likely, although it is true he can take my energy away and give me his wounds, I can return the favor, if he were to do that, then I would give the injuries back, it can go both ways" Ryuzaki said and Ichigo looked surprised

"They didn't told you that, you distrust Aizen but the ones you trust give you half of the information, you don't fight without an objective, if I were to be safe you wouldn't be fighting Ulquiorra" L said

"Even so, Aizen is still worse, he has damaged far too many people, Ryuzaki now I ask you, please stop this, you also can" Ichigo said as he grabbed L by the shoulders

Before L could answer, Ichigo was ripped away from L by a tail; Ulquiorra then grabbed Ichigo's head and threw him

"You could have snapped his neck!" L said alarmed

"I didn't" Ulquiorra said and grabbed L's chin and gave him a small quick kiss before returning to the fight

L stared a little dazed at Ulquiorra's retreating form until an Ichigo flying around after being tossed returned him back to his senses

"Ryuzaki may think of you as a friend but he is still my mate and it will stay that way so you better get into that little brain you have left that you can't touch him" Ulquiorra said in a deadly tone

Ichigo tried to attack only to be thrown by Ulquiorra again, Ichigo brought his mask again, and it was smashed to pieces by Ulquiorra and once again he was back right beside Ryuzaki

L was about to say something when the pain came back again, L groaned out loud and grabbed his head; he fell on the floor with his hands on his head

"Ryuzaki!" Ichigo got on all fours and tried to reach for Ryuzaki when Ulquiorra appeared kneeling beside L and with a wing he threw Ichigo away from L

"You reiatsu is again decreasing" Ulquiorra said, L only started moving his head side-to-side

_No!_

"Ryuzaki I won't lose you because of a stupid shinigami's life!" Ulquiorra all but screamed

Ichigo didn't know what they meant but made his way towards L when Ulquiorra appeared in front of him, his fingers forming a Cero Oscuras that Ulquiorra impaled on Ichigo's chest, and then fired it

L was clutching his head when he heard it

"_NNNNNOOOOOOO!"_

_Orihime _L thought but then he felt the bond coming back to him and Ulquiorra's power coming along, he regained strength and soon the pain stopped, L quickly got up, Ulquiorra reached out for him but L ignored him and leaned on the pillar and saw Ichigo's body falling down

"Take me down," L said

"No" Ulquiorra answered

"Fine" L said and jumped off the pillar, while he felt the air passing he saw Ichigo's body being taken by Orihime's power but then he saw black wings on a white back and a hole

Ulquiorra had appeared below him and L landed on Ulquiorra's back in between his wings, he quickly wrapped his hand around Ulquiorra's neck and his legs around his waist, with sonido Ulquiorra appeared in front of Orihime, blocking her path

"It's useless" Ulquiorra said and L peeked behind him, he felt bad at seeing Orihime's horrified face

"No matter how badly you wish to help, your meager powers cannot save him from his fate" Ulquiorra said

L looked back and was about to jump to get down and help when he felt Ulquiorra's wing move and block an attack the Quincy made, quickly Ulquiorra brought L into his arms, Orihime completely forgotten

"Don't get close to him!" Ishida screamed and a wave of arrows came towards them, Ulquiorra shielded L with on of his wings

Ishida then moved up and released even more

"Licht Regen!"

L's shield blocked some of the arrows, the rest were stopped by Ulquiorra's hierro, he closed his wings around L to protect him and L stayed pressed up against Ulquiorra and in his arms

Once the arrows stopped Ulquiorra moved his wings to dissipate the cloud of dirt

"I am surprised, I was under the impression that you were the most level headed of Kurosaki Ichigo's human friends" Ulquiorra said

"I'm keeping my cool, that is why I'll be able to handle you" Ishida said

"I have to get to Ichigo, I may help heal him" L said to Ulquiorra

Ulquiorra only held L tighter

"Why? He is already dead"

"Please, I know I have asked a lot but I feel responsible for his state, that is all I feel, I still want to stay by your side, otherwise I would have ended this fight sooner" L said and hugged Ulquiorra around the neck and squeezed

Ulquiorra knew he was screwed, the bond was still new when the challenge was made and now that he had reclaimed him, a new one formed on top of the already existent one, if he could barely stay away from L for a limited amount of time, now, he didn't even want to be without the heat of his mate, he didn't want to let go of him or be without touching him. Ulquiorra sighed and kissed L, he also noticed he had to take care of the arrow coming from above them.

The Quincy had been firing arrows the whole time but Ulquiorra easily broke them with his wings, giving perfect time to be hugging, kissing and talking with his mate, once he kissed L the Quincy gasped and the arrow went up and not straight like he wanted.

"Well before that, would you like to see something amusing?" Ulquiorra said, "I know human humor consist on absurd, ironic or impossible situations"

"Correct but what is amusing now?" L asked and Ulquiorra moved L from in front of him to his right side, carrying his weight with only one arm and leaving him away from his Hollow hole, then he moved only a little and a blue arrow passed thru his hole

L laughed a little and tried to contain it

"Don't, it's amusing, isn't it?" Ulquiorra said

L laughed out loud and Ulquiorra loved the sound of it

"Well then, I shall take you to the shinigami" Ulquiorra said and with Sonido both of them were beside Ichigo

L had to look back and see the look of shock on the Quincy

"We have to get him to the lower part of the building, were the fight started, in here his wound will heal with all the dirt, we might need to open up his chest to remove any remaining dirt" L said to Ulquiorra

Ulquiorra nodded, he broke the healing barrier, Orihime let out a distressed sound but Ulquiorra twisted his tail on her and then on Ichigo's arm

Ishida immediately went after them but when he was close, Ulquiorra moved his wing and hit him, he also used Sonido when he did so they were back inside Las Noches and the Quincy was slapped into that room when his wing connected with him

Orihime quickly started healing Ichigo again, L enlarged his shield and started to remove Ulquiorra's reiatsu from around the wound

"This should help Orihime's powers" L said

Ulquiorra sat on the ground on his knees and placed L in his lap and hugged him close, L leaned against him and rested his head in Ulquiorra's shoulder and in between his neck

"What are you doing to him!?" Ishida came quickly with several arrows but they were broken and the Quincy was slapped away once again.

"I am helping" L only said

Slowly the amount of reiatsu became smaller and smaller and with it, skin started to form and close both sides of the wound

The Quincy seemed to have tired out, he was gasping for air but still was at a safe distance, even thought Ulquiorra and L were sitting almost beside Orihime

Ulquiorra was caressing L's back and chest but he couldn't help but notice L wouldn't let him go further down, when Ulquiorra's hand wanderer lower to his waist, L would grab his hand and pulled it up, usually the movement was concealed in a move to kiss his hand and not to remove it, he understood certain sensitive and sexual areas were down there but what really put him off is that if he skipped those areas and tried to place his hand on L's leg or foot, L would curl himself more or grab his hand and pull it up, to kiss it or place it near his beating heart, L knew his heartbeat distracted him.

Tired and annoyed by L's actions Ulquiorra forcefully grabbed L's knee and pushed them apart and let his hand wander in the inside of L's right tight and found a spot that he didn't like, with his claws he ripped the fabric and a mating mark was there, Aizen's reiatsu was there, he looked accusingly at L

"It was needed, I allowed Aizen to use my power" L said sadly and leaned more against Ulquiorra

"And he tried to kill you with it, he started to drain your power until you died"

"Luckily you stopped it" L pointed at Ulquiorra's mark in his shoulder "Your reiatsu stopped mine to be drained more, that is why I placed it lower than yours but also there so you wouldn't feel it so easily, I'm sorry for this, I know you are very loyal to Aizen and this is strong information for you" L said

"My leader trying to kill my mate, yes it is hard to acknowledge and at the same time not, Aizen-sama is not very fond of you" Ulquiorra said and looked down at the mark on L's leg

"It seems a mating ritual is also a reiatsu-based technic, if you can copy it and have more than one" Ulquiorra said

"Yes but I will erase this one as soon as I can" L said sincerely

The air seemed to change around them to a tenser atmosphere

L looked more alert and removed his head from Ulquiorra's shoulder

"It has finished" L said

A gasp was heard and everybody looked at a now conscious Ichigo

"Ryuzaki" Ichigo said panting

"You have to speak to him, otherwise I will kill him" Ulquiorra said annoyed

L let out a small laugh

Suddenly two doors of Soul Society appeared; when they opened there was a straight way to Soul Society

"My dear guests and others, you have fought valiantly and with great effort, I must acknowledge, however the fight are over now, please join me in Soul Society, shinigami's and others to the left, Hollows to the right, we don't want any incidents, do we?" Aizen's voice was heard all over the room but the clear origin was from the doors

Ulquiorra grabbed L bridal style and stood up and made his way towards his door

"Hey! Don't take Ryuzaki!" Ichigo said

"He is rightfully mine, you lost your challenge" Ulquiorra said and entered the door

"You sounded so full of yourself saying that" L pointed out

"If I didn't he would think you're still being fought for, which you aren't, am I correct?" Ulquiorra said as he slowly started transforming back to his unreleased state

"Sadly I can't say you aren't" L said with amusement in his tone

Once inside they were in front of the 1rst division building, behind them more hollows were coming and along came a barely breathing Grimmjow being carried by other Numeros, L started healing him from a distance

Ahead of them other 2 doors were opened, they were from Karakura Town and the shinigami were coming with alert, worried and thoughtful expression on their faces, the rest of the Espada and their fraccion were calmly coming from their door

From the top of the building, a circle was formed and Aizen came down from it slowly and stood at the top of the building, behind him from the hole they could see the Royal Palace

Every Shinigami gasped, Aizen was not trapped, while they fought; Aizen was already in the Soul King's dimension

"You seem surprised, well don't worry, I would be too if I were in your situation, none of you could have predicted this outcome, not even me but, it seems I also couldn't have predicted the very gift my Espada would bring me" Aizen turned to look at Ulquiorra "Cuarto Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer, what is it that you brought before me all those days ago?"

Ulquiorra let L down and lowered his head in a bow "My current mate, Aizen-sama"

"Yes your lovely mate" Aizen then looked at the shinigami "He is the one to thank for, if it weren't for him, we would still be uselessly fighting, of course you would all be dead but you can also thank him for being alive"

-Flashback-

"_Very well, Ryuzaki, care to explain your plan?" Aizen said, they were in the throne room_

"_We need to go to Soul Society, I'll be able to conceal us both" Ryuzaki answered_

"_I need more information"_

"_We need to go to section 4, as in the first division made in Soul Society, in it's early beginnings"_

"_I know were it is, it is nothing more than forest"_

"_And a connection to the Soul King's dimension"_

_Aizen was shocked, "The Soul King's dimension is at the very core of Soul Society, and not on it's edges"_

"_Yes it's true, there is were it lies, however all dimensions are connected in one part, that is how they are able to communicate with one another, however the connection of Soul Society and the Soul King is at it's edge and far from the center, that way is harder to find and it's not even known by anyone on Soul Society, were I found it is a library hidden within the Menos Forest, the author was the son of the very first Shinigami and the first Soul King, he said himself he wrote it as he was hidden to prevent any other shinigami to find it except, of course, his own family, the Royal Family" _

"_The Forbidden Library, it was only a myth in Soul Society, 'Once the first King rose, he took his family to continue the line, all went except his first-born, he lay down the knowledge for future generations but he hid it were no living being could take it except his own flesh and blood' he was right, I never found it, not even in Hueco Mundo"_

"'_Where no living being could take it' you are correct, it has a special defense; it repels all reiatsu but with my shield I passed undetected"_

"_Where is it?" _

"_I won't tell you, the knowledge is mine and I'll give it to you, so long as you give Ulquiorra back his position, he is your most loyal Espada and he is willing to die for you, so you better give him the respect he deserves, you also have to spare all those involved in all this mess"_

"_You expect me to spare them? They'll rather die than watch me in the throne"_

"_If you are the new pillar that holds Soul Society, they will have no option but to let you live"_

"_Being in the throne as they swallow their pride, I must say it is a rather appealing option"_

"_Yes, of course it would be appealing to you"_

"_What will you do once we are there?"_

"_I'll do it in the moment"_

"_It seems I have no choice, I am rather curious"_

_Aizen stood and moved to Ryuzaki and opened a way to Soul Society_

_Once they arrived, Ryuzaki walked towards an area that had only grass and no trees, he then extended his hand and seemed to grab thin air, the space around him twisted as if he was grabbing the string that held Soul Society and the Soul King's dimension_

"_We need more power, you try it, with the disturbance the Royal Guard will come and then I'll do the end of my bargain" Ryuzaki said_

_Aizen moved forward and grabbed the small veil with his hand and used all the power he could summon, all the forest began to contort and soon an energy was released and Aizen was thrown away into a bush_

_L was standing in front of the now visible line of light that went to the floor and into the sky, from the light he saw all of the Royal Guard come out and pass beside him without noticing him_

_The Royal Guard were there standing and looking around, then everything tensed and energy began flowing from each of the member of the Royal Guard towards Ryuzaki that was behind them_

"_What is this?"_

"_My power!"_

"_I'm losing my energy!"_

_Aizen heard the voices of the Royal Guard and moved forward, the Royal Guard were all on their knees as they looked up and saw Aizen_

"_Aizen!"_

"_You ba-astard!"_

_Aizen saw the marks in their necks, Ryuzaki forcefully used a mating technic with them with only a touch as they came out and now he was taking away their energy_

"_Don't bother to get up" Aizen said and moved toward Ryuzaki_

_Ryuzaki was having a hard time controlling all the energy, he was standing with his shield around him, it was visible by big sparks of energy flowing around, his hair and clothes blowing along with it, his eyes were shut and all the energy was flowing from around his shield and up in the sky, the size of his shield was the size of the portal, Aizen could see the Royal Palace from it_

_The Royal Guard had the key in their very bones, Ryuzaki obtained that ability granted to them and the energy he took from them, he was using it to keep the portal open, but not for long, he started shaking, he was about to collapse_

_Quickly Aizen jumped up and into the portal, he sensed Ryuzaki placing a mark in him too and then he collapsed, the portal started to close and the last thing Aizen did was open a Garganta below Ryuzaki's fallen body, going strait towards Las Noches, were Ulquiorra and a Illusion of himself awaited, his plan needed to keep in motion so this one would work, a distraction_

-Flashback end-

"Naturally, I destroyed the Royal Family in their chambers and Ryuzaki lent me his powers and I took all the energy and power from the Soul King that ended in his decease, once the pillar of Soul Society was gone I took it's place, it is very energy consuming, luckily all the energy taken from him is being used as it has for generations and my own is what is keeping me awake and moving" Aizen said and looked at Ryuzaki "Your plan was very good actually, Ryuzaki but it seems you missed something"

L flinched, the page he left has been eating his guts, and he was really worried but hoped for the best

"The Soul King must stay confined in his chambers, otherwise he can perish and Soul Society will collapse, you hoped I stayed isolated in the Royal Palace just like the Soul King but, the Soul King can decide were he will be bounded and I have to say, maintaining two dimension is quite stressful" Aizen said and then disappeared, he was an illusion

From the hole were the Soul King's dimension could be seen, the palace and other structures started collapsing and becoming nothing more but ash, on the Central 46 compound, the structure and all around it started to move, a black hole expanding and moving everything around, from it came a smaller version of Las Noches compound and pillars started surround the main building, then four pillar taller and bigger than the rest took place in each corner and created a square with the same color and compound everything in Las Noches was made

"Removing that dimension allowed me to bring Las Noches to Soul Society, now this is my domain" Aizen appeared at the top of it

The shinigami attacked the fortress only to be stopped by a barrier created in front of the four pillars

"You really expected me to allow you to just enter? My hollows are the only ones that can enter and the surviving Espada will be now the Royal Guard

Coyote Starrk, Tia Harribel, Ulquiorra Cifer and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, you are now the new Royal Guard but you will still be named the Espada"

The named Espada grunted as the Oken was bestowed upon their bones

"Szayelaporro Granz, you are appointed to the research and development team for the Hollow side and Baraggan Louisenbairn will be in charge of Las Noches in Hueco Mundo, you were once the ruler, I'll give you your crown back" Aizen said

"We are entering a new era!" Aizen said with a smile on his face and extending his arms

**Wooow, such chapter! Many words! Explanations everywhere!**

**BTW the last part I didn't double check it, waay to lazy, this is why I don't make long chapter, I get bored on over reading and just go F*ck it, it's okay! So please help me and tell me if I didn't explained myself correctly or if there is an error an- oh look an aftermath, preview thingie!**

"You called for me Aizen-sama" Ulquiorra said with a bow

"Yes, your mate, even though he helped all this to happen, he is dangerous, he has my zampakuto living in his body and can drain me just as easily as he did the Royal Guard or as I did to the Soul King, the only reason he is on my side is because he is romantically involved with you, Ulquiorra this is an order, you must maintain Ryuzaki on our side, even if you lose interest in him you must not tell him and ensure he stays by your side, otherwise he can turn on us and I'm sure the shinigami are already planning how to convince him to change sides, make sure it doesn't happen" Aizen said

Ulquiorra remained quiet looking at his leader

**Oh snap! Yeah this is not over! The aftermath of this whole thing will come the next chapter! How will Soul Society change now that Aizen is in charge? How will the shinigami respond? What will happen to our lovely L and Ulquiorra? Will they finally get laid? XD (perhaps) Anyway answers are the next chapter and then we will start peaking into Death Note universe! After all L still has a job, right? **


	19. You are my heart

**New chapter! We will begin were we left most of them, with Aizen's newly made Las Noches in Soul Society, also this chapter will have…**

***If I could I would insert Avenue Q's gif with one of the characters screaming PORN! Out of his window but I can't* so here is the link anyway . /tumblr_lyfx0tjg7L1qfy2kdo4_ **

**First time smutting so please be gentle with me, also because is not very extensive anyway**

Everybody was tense; the Hollow quickly went to their side in the New Las Noches

Ulquiorra used Sonido to take both of them inside

Then Yamamoto's sword appeared and L knew what happened next, Aizen's words came to him from when they made their way to Soul Society

"_If you want to keep them all alive then I can do that, but the Captain Commander Yamamoto? His zanpakuto is the strongest and his strength far outweighs my own, if those flames come on the battle field, there is little hope any of you survives, your shield would first become dust before you even manage to absorb his power" Aizen had said_

"_Then unleash the power of the Espada over him, I'll know what to do, if you help me that is" L had responded_

L looked up at Aizen and Aizen smiled

"Espada, kill the Captain Commander"

The remaining Espada released their swords and used their ultimate technique

Barragan, Hallibel, Stark and Grimmjow launched their attacks to the Captain Commander however; Stark's Metralleta barely made a scratch and Grimmjow's Desgarrón hit the Commander but couldn't pierce his skin

It was Ulquiorra's time to release and per L's instruction he went all the way, his segunda etapa soon came to view

Aizen only smiled "Segunda Etapa" he said quietly

L then formed Aizen's zanpakuto below his hand and grabbed it by its handle and handed it to Ulquiorra horizontally

Ulquiorra grabbed it by the blade, nearest to the handle and created his Lanza del Relámpago surrounding it and gave it a few turns in his hand and then he searched for his objective, Captain Commander Yamamoto who was standing quietly amongst all the attacks surrounding it

Finally Ulquiorra threw his spear

Ichigo saw Ulquiorra's Lanza and his eyes widened

"Get away!" He screamed, everybody looked at him and some of them listen and looked for cover, the Captain Commander stayed in place, the Espada's attack were nothing to him, what could the 4th Espada do to him?

That was until he felt a puncture in his left hip and looked down

Inside the spear was Aizen's zanpakuto, who had Azien's Soul King power behind it, Ulquiorra's Lanza didn't in fact pierced his skin but the strength of the launch made the sword continue his trajectory and it was the sword the one with enough power to cut thru him all the way, it was the hilt of the sword that stopped its movement more, the zanpakuto was in a diagonal position, the blade was pointing towards his left side, that is all he could see before Ulquiorra's Lanza finally exploded.

Everybody around could barely cover and several buildings were destroyed, the barrier Aizen made to separate New Las Noches with Soul Society was severely damaged and some of the pillars took the blow, Aizen regenerated them quickly with barely a wink

Everyone was recovering from the heavy hit, everyone but the Commander; the explosion made the sword naturally move up along the movement of the explosion, making it cut through the Commander completely from his right hip all the way to his left shoulder, all that was left of the Commander were two pieces of slightly burned body that was once together

Everyone in Soul Society was in shock upon the sight of their Commander in two pieces

Aizen just went inside his fortress and so did the rest of the Arrancar

Ichigo looked at L who had a pained expression but nevertheless when Ulquiorra surrounded him with his arms L responded the same way and let Ulquiorra guide him towards the newly reformed pillar with a giant 4 in it, exactly like the one Ulquiorra had, soon both disappeared in sonido leaving behind the commotion that was now Soul Society

Once inside L let go of Ulquiorra

"That should be it, the strongest, wisest and oldest of them is dead, that should be enough to demoralize them into attacking" L said

Ulquiorra hugged him from behind, circled his wings around them both and even his tail wrapped around L's leg

"It wasn't easy for you" Ulquiorra told L

"It was actually quite easy" L said thoughtfully "Your Lanza was quite good to hide Aizen's zanpakuto-"

"I meant the act of killing the shinigami" Ulquiorra clarified, face buried in L's black mop of hair

L sighed

"No it wasn't, I just helped kill what could be said a national treasure, for a man I pretty much despise, needless killing, but he was much to powerful and with his age and posture, I knew he would be very stubborn, we all are here, he would push everybody to the death and it's my fear to add a certain name to the list" L said and turned in Ulquiorra's arms and looked at him in the eye

"You must understand that everything I did just know and probably will do, is because of you, I won't let you die on me so easily, I've never met anyone like you and is very unlikely that I will in the future, so please understand that you are very special to me" L finally said

"I understand" Ulquiorra said and closed their distance on their lips in a firm kiss "I'll make it worth your sacrifice" Ulquiorra said and once again went for L's lips

He slowly took L towards the giant bed, since they were in the main room, and gently placed L as they kept kissing unfortunately he clutched L's arms and punctured his skin with his claws

L gasped at the pain, Ulquiorra just took his injury and was healed in a second, then he started to come back to his unreleased state, his clothes forming as his release disappeared

"I'm sorry my body is not as strong as yours, I may take all the power in this world but my body is just as weak" L said

"Your body will become stronger once your reiatsu does the same, I don't mind for the mean time, I just need to be more careful" Ulquiorra answered and went back to kissing L

Their kiss became more heated and then both of them decided to use their tongues, it was an easy battle Ulquiorra won, he was the one who was exploring L's mouth while L clutched Ulquiorra's back and sighed

Ulquiorra used that as a signal that L needed air and ended his attack on his mate's mouth

L panted once Ulquirra allowed him to breath and placed his hands on Ulquiorra's chest

"You never showed me your number" L remembered Ulquiorra as he caressed below Ulquiorra's neck, he responded by lifting his head, allowing L more access and L slid down his hand, caressing Ulquiorra's chest and removing his clothing at the same time, once it parted all the way L pushed it past Ulquiorra's shoulder and he was shirtless

Ulquiorra attacked L's mouth once more, and his hand traveled through L's chest and towards his stomach, were his shirt met his jeans and was rewarded with the feel of his mate's skin, he slowly touched L's skin and ventured higher until his whole hand was inside L's shirt

He noticed that touching his mate's skin was much better than just feeling his warmth through clothing

"You can take that away" L said as he broke the kiss and started to pull his arms up to remove his shirt but Ulquiorra had other plans, he quickly just lifted his hand all the way up and ripped the shirt off and quickly shoved it out of L

"You owe me a shirt now" L said and smiled and was rewarded by Ulquiorra's kiss and his body on top of him

Both moaned in pleasure when skin met skin, they roamed each other's chest and back and rubbed against each other, it was only a matter of time before their clothed groins met and a higher moan left their mouths

L pushed Ulquiorra back; he still couldn't push him but the effort alerted Ulquiorra and he moved back, L placed both hands below Ulquiorra's neck and looked him in the eye

"I don't have to tell you what is there, and what it can do," L said, a question hanging in the air

_Are you sure you want to do this? _

"Never before have I've been interested in human pleasures, for me those desires, the heart, are only what makes them weak" Ulquiorra said very seriously however his hand, and his eyes, lowered themselves and tugged at L's jeans

"I don't wish to involve myself in them as a matter of curiosity, an experiment or completely shut them out when clearly I have a response to them such as humans" Ulquiorra continued and looked back at L

"I want to do them because is with you, I want you, in everyway possible, I want to discover this and other human pleasures with you and only you"

L couldn't help the smiled that bloomed in his face

"I trust you, I want you, if you are to be my weakness then I shall exploit every single part of it, you also are someone I've never met before" Ulquiorra said

Ulquiorra gently stroked L's cheek with the back of his fingers

"You are my heart"

L more than understood Ulquiorra's statement, for Ulquiorra the heart was an organ, but also had understood the meaning behind it humans used

It was the center of emotion

For Ulquiorra, L was what made him feel, what made him experience jealousy, lust, anger, possessiveness, but it was different from Ulquiorra than from himself, L had experienced these emotions, he was human after all, he did experience every emotion strongly when it came to Ulquiorra but for Ulquiorra it was the first time he felt so much and it was all just for him.

"And you are mine" L answered before he wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra and brought him down to a kiss

Ulquiorra's hand went to L's sides

"Undo my pants first, yours are much to easy" L said close to Ulquiorra's mouth and went back into kissing him

Doing L's instructions, Ulquiorra's hands traveled all the way to said pants and the warning look L shot him told him he shouldn't rip those, so he gently unbuttoned them and with a hand grabbed both the pant and underwear as he got rid of those leaving L exposed

Ulquiorra broke the kiss and looked down, wanting to see for the first time his mate's body completely; he quite liked the sight

L followed his line of sight and he was nervous but swallowed it down, he had never been this close or exposed to anyone but he was glad it was Ulquiorra

L bit his lip and while Ulquiorra kept checking out his body, he placed both of his legs on either side of Ulquiorra's hips and squeezed him and with the help of his knees he slid down Ulquiorra's trousers in a swift move

"I told you yours were easier to remove" L said and looked at Ulquiorra, he looked back and moved to completely remove his pants from his ankles and then got fully on top of L, their faces were close but their lower parts weren't

Both were breathing heavily and looking a each other, clearly nervous

"Have you ever done this?" Ulquiorra said

"I have to admit I have" L said and got a disapproving stare

L laughed, "Although my partner has always been my hand"

Ulquiorra calmed down and then so did his hips

They both hissed at the contact, their members already half hard and growing more stiff

Their bodies were pressed together, Ulquiorra gritted his teeth and clutched L's sides; L buried his face on Ulquiorra's neck and gripped his arms.

Then Ulquiorra moved, thrusting his hips against L, and L responded as well moving alongside Ulquiorra, they looked at each other and their foreheads met

It was L's hand that ventured down and took them both, Ulquiorra groaned and then attacked L's mouth and kept thrusting into his hand

L's mind was gone, he had masturbated before but it was completely different having a real body on top of him, feeling the hot, slick movement of their members in his hand, the insistence of Ulquiorra's mouth and tongue on his, he couldn't think, he was a willing body below this beautiful machine that was his lover, letting him use his hand and mouth how he pleases to and be more than happy to let him continue, he could feel himself getting closer to his release, he knew he wasn't going to last long and by the way Ulquiorra's thrust became more erratic he knew his partner was close as well

Ulquiorra was mind blown by the sheer pleasure that was cursing his body and the intense heat his lower parts were suffering, never before had he felt anything so strong, he felt like an animal at chase, but chasing what? His beautiful mate was pliant below him but his hand was steady and brought so much more pleasure, he had told him he had used his hand before, how would he feel to have one that wasn't his? He slid down his own hand and joined his mate's hand; the response was incredible, L moaned loudly and arched his back, making him look all the more enticing and leaving him wanting to hear more of his mate's moans, he looked at him and saw how L bit his lips, letting no sound scape, and he couldn't allow that, he pried open his lips with a deep kiss and ended it leaving L with his mouth open and moaning, he took advantage of it and found it was easier to shove his tongue back in, there was something coming but he didn't know what, nevertheless he kept thrusting and pleasuring them with his hand, then L pushed his hand deep inside his hair and squeezed, pulling them back

It was all it took for Ulquiorra, everything went white as he squeezed his eyes shot, pleasure overtook every single inch from his body, everything was on fire and sensitive as waves of pleasure invaded his body and then left just as quickly as they came leaving him panting and disoriented, when he opened his eyes he felt something sticky and wet on his abdomen, he rolled over to rest on his elbow and saw their abdomens were decorated with their release, remembering his mate he looked up to find L panting as much as he was and with a dizzying, disoriented look in his eyes, he realized he hadn't seen his mate come but he was going to, because they were definitely going to do this again sometime soon

L seemed to focus once again when he saw Ulquiorra's face and smiled while panting, Ulquiorra swallowed and recovered a few breaths before speaking

"Is this what all humans go crazy for?" Ulquiorra said still shaky and a little out of breath as he settled his hand on the bed on the other side of L to steady himself, an aftershock made him almost fall on L

L huffed alongside one of his pants and his smile grew bigger but then went back to panting,

"Yes it is," L said and rolled over to hug Ulquiorra around the waist "And this is just scratching the surface" He buried his face in Ulquiorra's chest, "You haven't even been inside me yet" Even though the sound was muffled in Ulquiorra's chest he heard it loud and clear, his member shook in interest beside L's leg, L frowned against his chest and Ulquiorra felt him do so

"Not so quickly, let me rest for a bit" L said

"Only because you need it" Ulquiorra said and let himself fall back on the bed and on his back, he closed his arms tightly around his mate who was now napping on his chest, he caressed L's lower back as his other hand went through his mate's raven locks.

Ulquiorra tried to process what had just happened but came with nothing, only a soothing feeling settling in his heart, deciding it wasn't something bad or to worry about he let himself fall into sleep alongside L's steady breathing, and if he was honest, he really too needed to rest for a while.

**DOOONE! FIRST SMUT! Although it wasn't ALL THE WAY *****o* it still is kinda porny but reading so much fanfic made me feel at home writing this XD **

**Anyway yeah I decided to let their sexual relationship start but they are equally constipated emotional bastards, just saying what they just said required quite the effort so, no all the way sex for now, I figure they would take it easy, there really is no rush, they both like their intellectual parts so the physical part would be more like an added bonus for them**

**Thank you for reading!**


	20. Strange awakenings

**Last chapter had porn; I liked it… ANOTHER!**

L woke up to a warm body behind him and an arm around his chest, he also felt something strange on his lower back part, L frowned and started to get back to consciousness and discover what was happening

What was happening was that Ulquiorra was thrusting his hips randomly; the strange feeling was his dick rubbing everything within reach of his thrust, which included L's ass, lower back, part of his tights and his sides

L groaned, Ulquiorra's thrusts made him move a lot and didn't let him rest, also he was getting rather sticky in places he wasn't sure they were actual sexual areas, apparently for Ulquiorra everything was a sexual area so long he could rub his dick in it

L decided to be patient with the Arrancar so he reached down and took hold of Ulquiorra, who thankfully stopped his movements and realized his mate was awake, L then proceeded to lift a leg just a little and guided Ulquiorra's dick in between his tights and let down his leg once more, Ulquiorra seemed to have picked up the trick and started to thrust into L's legs, which was more coordinated and less of a brutal pace, L was glad he could rest without having a Hollow humping him

He closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the sensation, it only lasted for a minute, then Ulquiorra was once again picking up speed, L retained a groan

"If you are not going to let me sleep then at least make it worth my awakening" L said and took Ulquiorra's hand and guided it to his own morning problem

Ulquiorra didn't say a word, just used his hand to pleasure his mate as an apology for waking him up but when he woke up he realized he was stiff and of course the only logical reaction would be to get rid of it, thankfully he had his mate in his arms, he wasn't sure what to do since L was asleep and he knew sex required them both and if there was no other then he would have to use his own hand, which he didn't found appealing since he had a perfectly nice naked mate beside him, he moved a little an accidentally rubbed himself against L's skin and moaned quietly

Well if L wasn't awake then he should get creative

Back in reality he was glad L woke up, his moans and movement added to his pleasure and he was also pleasuring his mate, so it was a double gain, since he started earlier it didn't take much for Ulquiorra to finally come, tainting his mate's tights and the lower part of his sexual organs with white

Feeling the warm fluid and Ulquiorra's deep breathing when he came took L over the edge moaning loudly and curling into himself, Ulquiorra squeezed L to increase his pleasure while he orgasm, the result was L throwing his head back, which collided directly into Ulquiorra's face, most specifically his nose

L felt the hit but was in the middle of his orgasm so he didn't react right away until it passed, when he came to focus the light ache on the back of his head reminded him of what happened, his eyes widened and quickly turned back and propped himself on his elbows to look at Ulquiorra, who hadn't moved at all but had blood coming out of his nose

"I'm so sorry" L said as he got a sheet and wiped the blood from below his nose "Look up to stop the bleeding" L said and tried to move Ulquiorra's face when he grabbed his hand

"Don't worry, the injury is already healed and I've been hit harder and had more serious wounds, I barely felt it"

L sighed, the hand on Ulquiorra's cheek moved to the back of his neck and then L leaned down to give Ulquiorra a kiss on his lips

"I guess this is one of the perks of having a boyfriend with high speed regeneration" L said and smiled

Ulquiorra instead frowned "Boyfriend? I was in an understatement that friends don't involved themselves in sexual acts-"

"Well…"

"-that the correct term is 'lover'"

"Usually in English language the term boyfriend or girlfriend can be differentiated from the literal meaning to the person with whom another is romantically involved through the context they used the word"

Ulquiorra frowned

"I don't think humans have enough cognitive capabilities to differentiate one meaning from another"

L smiled

"We are not that stupid, we get by" L said and cuddled close to Ulquiorra and once again used his chest as his pillow, Ulquiorra wasn't bothered until a thought crossed his mind

He quickly pulled L up and started roaming L's tights with his hand

"I removed Aizen's mark the moment we entered the building" L said eyes closed

Ulquiorra stopped his frantic search and let L nap

- Somewhere underground in Soul Society –

Everyone of each division was there, the Captains were seated in a large table while their lieutenants faithfully by their side, the rest of their divisions were standing around the table creating a circle at a respectable distance

The first topic was who was going to be the new Captain Commander; the chosen one was Shunsui Kyoraku, the Royal Guard became Captains, L had removed so much power from them that their strength was matched to the Captain rank

Once that was clear the next topic was rather obvious, what they were going to do now?

The room erupted with rage and anger, all seeking revenge and with mad bloodlust over the lost of their Captain, the humiliation of being defeated by Aizen, to stand the sight of Aizen on a throne and so many more feelings

"Enough!" Kyoraku said loud and clear without needing to scream

"To go into battle right now as some of here suggest-" Shunsui said and looked at some of the nodding faces "-Is mad suicide"

Frowns appeared and arguments were made

"To attack right now-" Shunsui continued with a strong voice, silencing the arguments of others "- Full of rage and hatred will end with our demise, and a Soul Society for Aizen entirely" Shunsui looked around and found their resigned faces

"We don't know the extend of Aizen's power, we don't know anything besides the fact that Soul Society rests on his shoulders, the only ones with knowledge of the Soul King are the former Royal Guard, which I will humbly ask for advice, besides that there is a force field of some kind that doesn't allow us to enter and we know nothing of the insides of that palace" Shunsui said

Ichibei Hyosube, former leader of the Royal Guard and now Captain of the 5th Division stood up "We will help with any information regarding the Soul King to aid the cause, even though Aizen is the new pillar of Soul Society, that doesn't mean he is not vulnerable, we can remove him of his position, so long as there is a pillar it doesn't matter who it is, we only need to replace him, just like he did"

"I thank you for that, but that also takes us to another problem, Aizen's weapon" Shunsui looked at Ichigo for a moment before he looked back at the table of Captains before him "The human we know as, Ryuzaki"

The room erupted with hushed whispers, gasp and frowns alike

Ichigo moved forward

"He is just a human!" He said "You are supposed to protect them"

Ishida was quick to grab his shoulder and pull him back

"It is true but his alliance with Aizen can't be passed, he is the reason we are all here now, we must entertain the idea that to achieve victory, we might have to dispose of him first, what happened to the Royal Guard is a reality for all of us, no, we must think that to achieve victory one of the first steps is to remove the human"

"How can you do that?" Ichigo said in a low voice but it was clear enough

"The faith of all Soul Society is more important than the life of one individual, I learnt that from the old man" Shunsui said as he looked at Ichigo, everyone nodded after all they all remembered when the former Captain Commander left Orihime to her faith rather than send a rescue party

Ichigo was gritting his teeth and his anger was visible on his face

Seeing this, Renji moved forward "Maybe Ichigo is not that far off" Everyone stared at Renji with utter disbelief

Renji let out a sweat

"W-well he gave Aizen his powers, so that means he can also take them away, right? Drain him like he did the Royal Guard" Once those words got out of Renji's mouth they all seemed to calm down and began to think

"But why would that human even consider to leave Aizen's side to help us go against him" Mayuri said resting his face on his hand in a bored expression

"Because he is in love with Ulquiorra" Ichigo said as a matter of fact

Everyone stilled

"Aizen is not the reason he helped him, is Ulquiorra, if Aizen didn't win then you surely would've killed Ulquiorra" Ichigo said and really no one could deny him

"Ku-kurosaki-kun is right" Orihime said shyly and everyone stared at her, making her have to swallow before continuing, "Ryuzaki-kun doesn't like Aizen" Orihime looked at Ichigo who also had a curious expression on his face "When Aizen kidnapped me again, after he left to the fake Karakura Town, Ryuzaki almost died when his reiatsu was leaving his body, Ulquiorra stopped it, and later when we were healing Kurosaki-kun after their battle-" Orihime gulped once again "Ryuzaki-kun said that Aizen was the one trying to kill him and that Ulquiorra's mating mark stopped it, he said he was sorry because he knew how loyal Ulquiorra-san was to Aizen, and Ulquiorra-san said he wasn't surprised since Aizen didn't like Ryuzaki-kun"

Upon the mention of the mating mark everyone who hadn't figure it out or knew were gasping and with astonished faces

Coming out of the trance Shunsui was the one who spoke first

"Well I only see two options based on this information, one, we can convince this Ryuzaki human to come to our side when we make him see this is all fake, Arrancar have no soul nor heart, obviously Aizen instructed this Espada, that had the fortune or misfortune of having caught the eye of this human, to get him to their side, the infatuation grew and this was the result, option two would require a compromise of us, were we will agree to accept Ulquiorra in Soul Society, sparing his lover would be enough motivation, the Arrancar should not pose a threat to us, once we recover Soul Society, a single Arrancar surrounded by shinigami is completely at our mercy, he would have to continue his affair with the human, kill himself, which would be ideal if his loyalty is really strong or kill the human that ties him" Upon saying that Ichigo frowned "Of course we would protect him if the Arrancar were to chose that option and once he is disposed of then the human would be free to move on in the Human world"

Ichigo seemed to calm down

"Since you are so interested, Ichigo Kurosaki" Shunsui said and upon the mention of his name Ichigo looked back at him "You will be in charge of making Ryuzaki change his mind, in the mean time we will create an attack plan to get rid of Aizen, no one is to harm the human, let him explore Soul Society, make him fall in love with this place rather than that white prison, in fact" Shunsui looked at everyone in the table "you all must help if the human is around you, show him we are better" Even thought he said it, no one seemed completely sure about the plan, concerning Ryuzaki at least

Shunsui looked at Ichigo, seriousness dead on

"But I warn you, Ichigo, if we are ready to launch the attack, and your human is still on their side and unwilling to cooperate, then we will keep to the original plan, we will have to dispose of him first" Shunsui said and everyone seemed to agree when their frowns left their faces

Ichigo gulped "Yes, I understand"

Shunsui nodded

"Now, onto the actual strategy to remove Aizen from his throne…" Shunsui went back to the Captains

- In the roof of Espada no. 4 tower –

L and Ulquiorra were sitting side by side at the edge of the building, L was leaning against Ulquiorra and Ulquiorra in turn rested his head on top of L's and had an arm around L's waist to keep him close, both of them were looking at the horizon were the sun was setting

L was happy and content, he had stayed all day close to his mate, they talked, they ate and now they were out to get a bit of fresh air

A part of him, the rational part, knew he should be planning a strategy concerning Soul Society, the very one he was looking at right now here, sitting on this roof but his brain was to filled with hormones thanks to the double bond they had manage to acquire, making him pliant and wanting nothing more than to be next to his mate and attend any need he had, he knew Ulquiorra felt the same, if the iron grip he had over his waist was any indication, however what calmed him more was the fact that he knew Soul Society wasn't going to attack so early on, which luckily would allow him to get out of his current condition and deal with them in a clearer head, hopefully it wouldn't last much but for the mean time he would enjoy every second he had with his lovable mate

**OH WOW! Another porny interlude XD, yeah the plot was on that Soul Society meeting but right now our boys are filled with hormones so the thinking is going to the Shinigami this time! Well you heard the plan but you know that with L no plan you have will go all the way up to the end because he will always make a move to fuck you up any plan you have! So all this is not completely written in stone, or paper, or pixels… **

**Anyway thank you so much for the love!**


	21. You are my purpose

**My vacations are over and I'm weeping but hey I will at least make one last productive effort to update once more! Sorry if I take more time on updating, school be a b*h.**

Ulquiorra woke up slowly, he was on his belly and his arm was stretched over an empty space, an empty space that should be occupied by his mate.

It had passed a week since their first sexual encounter and the bond kept them close, they stayed most of the time in the pillar that was their home now, they barely left and only in the New Las Noches, never into Soul Society; over the week they kept having their sexual encounters regularly but they still remained mostly using hand or rubbing against each other, they both decided to expand their horizons once the hormones involved in the bond left their bodies, and it seemed they had left the building

Ulquiorra felt the need to look for Ryuzaki but because he was his mate, not because some primal instinctive drive, plus he was worried about what could happen to him all alone, he had no true alliance, Soul Society hated him and there was no camaraderie between Hollows in Las Noches, all L had was Ulquiorra and he liked it that way, not jumping out of his skin and destroy everything until he found L was a nice way to know the bond was over, that and the fact that L had managed to leave without him

Feeling no need to stay in bed, Ulquiorra went to his usual routine and once he was bathed and changed he would calmly look for his wayward mate but it seemed he wouldn't be able to follow his plan through when a knock came from the door, yes they had a door, L couldn't use Sonido or any similar technique, apparently any technique that required his body to change was not possible, when he tried to take Ulquiorra's Hierro once more it was impossible, it only took what his normal human reiatsu allowed him to

Back to his visitor, it was a Número with a message from Aizen, his presence was required in the main palace, or were Aizen resided now, Ulquiorra was quick to arrive to the throne room, which was exactly the same as the one he had in Las Noches back in Hueco Mundo

"You called for me Aizen-sama" Ulquiorra said with a bow

"Yes, your mate, even though he helped all this to happen, he is dangerous, he has my zampakuto living in his body and can drain me just as easily as he did the Royal Guard or as I did to the Soul King, the only reason he is on my side is because he is romantically involved with you, Ulquiorra this is an order, you must maintain Ryuzaki on our side, even if you lose interest in him you must not tell him and ensure he stays by your side, otherwise he can turn on us and I'm sure the shinigami are already planning how to convince him to change sides, make sure it doesn't happen" Aizen said

Ulquiorra remained quiet looking at his leader

"I'm sorry Aizen-sama but I can't" Ulquiorra said bowing

Aizen lifted a brow

"We have agreed to end our relationship when either of us loses interest, we are logical beings, that is our mutual attraction, however I can assure you, Aizen-sama, that I will do everything in my power to ensure Ryuzaki is contained and will not cause any physical damage to you" Ulquiorra said and bowed, he didn't wait for Aizen's response and left

Ulquiorra's message was clear, although he remained loyal to Aizen, Ryuzaki is more important and he is still angry at Aizen for trying to kill him, his most loyal Espada cared more for his beloved, perhaps trying to kill him wasn't the best idea.

Ulquiorra left and went back to his pillar when he felt something, more like someone at the top and went with Sonido

He appeared behind L

"Aizen summoned you, didn't he?" L said not looking back at Ulquiorra

"Yes" Ulquiorra answered

"He asked you to control me"

"Yes" Ulquiorra said and moved to L's left, leaving a small distance between them

"What did you answer?" L said looking at Ulquiorra

"If you don't know the answer then I believe ending our relationship is the most appropriate action" Ulquiorra said looking at the horizon and not L

L lowered his eyes and smiled

"Thank you" L said and his eyes went back to the horizon

"This conflict isn't over, they are planning their next move" L said

Ulquiorra now looked at L

"There are different scenarios on how this will end…" L said and looked at Ulquiorra and met his eyes "…but I want you to choose which one will it be, I already have plans for each" L said and looked ahead again "Going to Soul Society today was like a breath of fresh air, surprisingly no one attacked me, on the contrary they were very welcoming"

Ulquiorra understood, Soul society wanted L, Aizen wanted L and L wanted that, now he could have control over any side he liked best, the question however was left hanging in the air, why would L ask him to choose?

Ulquiorra gave a small frown

L was immediately at his side and grabbed his face with both hands and made Ulquiorra look at him; Ulquiorra let L handle him.

"I know why you joined Aizen, he gave you a purpose but now it's over, he is already the king of the mountain, now you are free, free to find a purpose of your own, think of you and what you want" L said seriously and then let go of Ulquiorra and gave a step back "But let me know, will you? It will affect the outcome of this whole 'war'" L said

Ulquiorra extended his arm and took L's hand

"My purpose is you" Ulquiorra said and then took L's other hand "What I want is you"

L smiled

"The outcome of this will be what benefits us both" Ulquiorra finished

L closed the distance between them and gave a small sweet kiss to Ulquiorra

"Thank you for choosing me, you already know but I wish to say it anyway. Ulquiorra, I will always choose you first before anything else too"

The corner of Ulquiorra's lips twitched up, well that was as close as he was getting to get Ulquiorra to smile

**So sweet lovely moment between these two! Well now is Ulquiorra and L vs. Everyone and by everyone I mean Soul Society and Aizen (Las noches, hollows, you know) remember that L is there for Ulquiorra and Ulquiorra is not so happy anymore, but not totally vengeful or angry, with Aizen so this can take any route, obviously I know the outcome XD but I will let you know, hopefully soon enough.**


	22. Will you?

**WOOP! Me again and I was thinking, these last 2 chapters barely had any plot…so yeah maybe it was boring for you but fear no more! The Plot has arrived! This story is not over yet!**

L was the one to break their kiss, they really needed to keep talking and they just kept getting distracted with each other so with one last peck on the lips L lightly pushed Ulquiorra

"We really need to sort this out, preferably today," L said

"Understood" Ulquiorra answered

L moved to his side but kept his hand holding Ulquiorra's

"How do you picture this world?" L said

Ulquiorra looked at him

"Why do you keep asking me?" Ulquiorra said

"You will be more involved here, I will go back to the human world after all" L said looking back

"You are going back?" Ulquiorra said and L only raised an eyebrow "I assumed you would want to go back but I thought you would be staying here for a living"

"I have a job and I like it as well, being here will only interrupt it, it's better if I stay in the human world and come see you or you can go visit me" L said

"I didn't thought we would be apart" Ulquiorra said

"We staying together, first requisite" L said and squeezed his hand

They stayed silent but a question they both knew has hanging in the air

What about Aizen?

L looked intently at Ulquiorra and Ulquiorra gave in with a sigh, he knew the question was his to answer, not L's

"Aizen needs to stay alive, I don't want to be the only Hollow in Soul Society, also he is the leader of the Hollow, the more they get used to us the better" Ulquiorra said "The Hollows don't have an ambition in Soul Society, they only follow Aizen, as long as he is here they will stay put"

"Then our only concern is Soul Society's stubbornness" L said "Despite their leader being killed they will not surrender easily, they will fight until there is no more left of them" L said and lowered his face

Ulquiorra saw the flash of sadness appear in L's eyes just for a second

"Then we make them believe they have nothing to fight for" Ulquiorra said and L frowned at him

"Their spirits are high with adrenaline, they will make one last effort, one final fight, all or nothing; that is were we strike their spirits, defeat without death, all their strength meant for nothing and there is nothing else they can do, by sparing them we show them we care little about their ideals, we have already won twice, they won't do it again" Ulquiorra said

"Perhaps we can lower their numbers" L said with a small smile

Ulquiorra looked interested

"Today my visit to Soul Society was very amicable and I found the Shinigami Woman's Association, they all were very nice and welcoming" L said

"They are just trying to make you change sides" Ulquiorra said bored

"Yes but they have something in common, their love for sappy and silly love"

Ulquiorra didn't like were this was going

"I could see it in their eyes, they fell in love with out 'love story', a tragic Romeo and Juliet, and they are desperate to meet Romeo, once they meet you they will love us and by definition they will become tolerant of Hollows" L said

"While they plan their attack, the Hollows won't make a move, so they will understand we mean no harm, we are just here" Ulquiorra said

"Exactly, the Shinigami Woman's Association will believe they are turning us into their side, but in reality we are taking them into ours, like I said there is no Soul Society vs. Hueco Mundo, is Soul Society vs. Change, the more of them we have the easier it will be, which brings me to another topic, what do you think is Kurosaki Ichigo to me?" L said

Ulquiorra frowned

"He is an overly attached friend of yours" He responded

"If there is something you must know about me, is that I'm a liar, I care for Ichigo as much as I care for everyone else, I don't really consider him a friend"

Ulquiorra looked confused, then why had L protected him so much back there?

"Ichigo is a different kind of shinigami"

"He is a substitute shinigami" Ulquiorra said

"From what I heard thanks to Orihime, Ichigo does not belong to any rank in the barracks of Soul Society, he is more of an outsider, that is why I deduced it was easier for him to disobey orders as well as his friends, when I met him I knew he was special, he does what is best for the people he loves, and that strength gives him access to great power, Ichigo will also easily support me and Soul Society knows how powerful he can be" L said

"When we first met, Kurosaki Ichigo's power would spike to even bigger than mine" Ulquiorra noted and then he looked amused "You had this all planed out" Ulquiorra said in admiration

"Not all, it depended on what you wanted but it doesn't hurt to establish some relationships whether I made my move or not" L said and smiled "We will have to start these meetings with the Shinigami Woman's Asociation as soon as possible and I will need your help"

"You have it already and you should know that" Ulquiorra said

"This will need a lot more effort, Romeo" L said

Ulquiorra's eyes widened

"I need you to be head over hills in love with me, cling to me, kiss me, hold me and say that your entire world only turns around me and how much you need me"

Ulquiorra lowered his eyes

"In a way it's true, I never had something, or belonged anywhere, the only thing I ever had was my rank among Aizen's army but now I don't feel welcomed anymore, all I have now is you, all that is left…"

"And you have me" L said and smiled, Ulquiorra smiled back and closed their distance again with a kiss, L's hand caressing his cheek

When they ended the kiss, L gave one more smile and they separated

"We have to meet with the Shinigami Women's Association soon, we don't know when will the Soul Society will launch the attack" L said

"Or we could" Ulquiorra said, "We can establish a moment where they believe is their best chance at winning"

"Yes" L said and let go of Ulquiorra's hand to bring his finger to his mouth "An event of some sort, were all Hollows, and even Aizen are obliged to go, in an open space would be perfect"

L didn't noticed Ulquiorra taking out his sword and breaking the tip, only for it to regenerate back just like him, and using the heat of a Bala to mold the metal

"Ryuzaki…"

L turned around but when his eyes looked for Ulquiorra he realized he was no longer standing, he had gone on one knee and there was a ring on his hand, L's eyes nearly popped out of his eyes

"…Would you marry me?"

L's eyes widened even more, the implication of the question made his mind go a thousand thoughts per second

_An event…_

_Marriage…_

_Aizen must go…_

_No! He has to be the one to marry us…_

_The Hollows will all be present…_

_An open spaced wedding…_

_Shinigami Women deep in the planning…_

_They would be inside the ceremony; also Ichigo and his friend will be invited…_

_Being lieutenants the captains will know…_

_A cheesy wedding, perfect for an attack…_

_They will have no other choice, no more perfect opportunity; they will launch their attack on that day…_

_Everything will fit_

L broke into a big smile and launched himself at Ulquiorra

"Yes! Yes I will marry you, you perfect intelligent man!" L said enthusiastically

***Wedding songs and bells ringing in the distance* A wedding! A wedding! We're going to have a wedding! *****Enter Corpse Bride song***** (A:N Although an UlquiorraxL Corpse Bride AU would be great don't you think?) So yeah! Our lovely couple is tying the knot! Yes I know is all really a plan but for these awesome and intelligent beings there would be no better wedding with danger and fights around the corner!**

**Hope you enjoyed! Also send your gifts to the couple! What do you think they would like as a gift? A serial killer case perhaps?**


	23. Meeting the Shinigami Women Association

**Here almost comes the bride! What can you give as a wedding gift? I still don't know**

Ulquiorra broke their kiss and, while still kneeling, tried to put his ring on L's finger

L pulled away

"Wait! It's much better if you were to propose to me in the Shinigami Women Association" L said

Ulquiorra nodded

"Should I let them know or it could be a surprise" Ulquiorra asked

"Now that you mention it, yes it would be better to let them know, make them think it was their idea, after all they don't know just how much you know about the human world and costumes" L said

"When will we go then?"

"Tomorrow" L said "Prepare yourself"

- The next day –

L and Ulquiorra left their pillar, they were walking hand in hand towards Soul Society when they heard a familiar cry, L immediately turned around and saw Nel running towards them, a pair of Números behind her

Ulquiorra let go of L and gave two steps forward; L crouched down

Nel ran and jumped towards L's chest and L hugged her in return, the números stopped a few feet away from Ulquiorra

"Leave this child" Ulquiorra said

"B-but, Ulquiorra-sama!"

"I said, leave" Ulquiorra said in a final deadly voice

They left immediately

L only smiled to himself, his plan was just getting better

"What are you doing here Nel?" L asked the little child

"I got lost in Las Noches and then I appeared here" Nel said

"There are permanent connections between the New Las Noches and the old one, you must have found one of them" Ulquiorra said looking at the retreating Hollow

"How about we take you to meet some new friends? So you won't be so scared in here" L said and Ulquiorra stared at him

L carried Nell in one arm and took Ulquiorra's hand with the other

- At the Shinigami Women Association -

When they entered the effect L wanted to make worked out, with Nell in his arms and Ulquiorra with an arm on his hip keeping him close, they looked like a loving family

It took around 3 seconds for the Shinigami Women to finally respond and come greet them

"Is it alright for us to be here? It is only for Shinigami Women, Ryuzaki you did not impose yourself upon these women, did you?" Ulquiorra asked and when he made the question he brought L closed to him and buried his head on his hair just a little

The women took another 3 seconds to respond again, Yachiru was the first to react

"That is aaaaall taken care of!" She said cheerfully as she took the Shinigami Women Association sign and with red marked she added

'And Guests'

"You are our Guests!" She said and gave them all a Guest Card they could hang on their necks, they both put them on

"We didn't get you one but you are a girl so you don't need one!" Yachiru said to Nell who was still in L's arms

"But 'm no shinimami!" Nell said worriedly

Yachiru then scratched 'Shinigami'

"All done!"

Everyone was excited about the nature of L and Ulquiorra's relationship, Ulquiorra maintained his arm over L even if they were sitting on the floor along the rest of the females, L didn't let go of Nell but also Nell didn't moved away from L so the happy family moment was still charming the pants off the shinigami women, Yachiru was sitting in front of L animatedly chatting with Nell, they didn't leave until Yahiru left with Nell to go play

The women's questions were more about what each was like, the dynamic of their relationship and what they liked about each other, they both had made up answers to all those questions, they weren't totally lying, they would say the truth with a little more sugar

Ulquiorra liked that he could see emotions running in L's eyes even if his face was blank, saying that to the shinigami women he said L's eyes captured him immediately when he saw the raging passion he held in them and he couldn't help but be mesmerized and enamored by the deep bottomless black it had, L would say pretty much the same just pointing out the beautiful green Ulquiorra's eyes have

They completely fell for it

The conversation flowed from then on into casual topics or regular life things, when it got later it was time to leave

"Ryuu-chan will be visiting us tomorrow too!" Yachiru said, L wasn't completely comfortable being called a nickname like that but the had to compromise to get this women to like him

"Unfortunately I won't be coming much often" L said with a sad smile

All the women gasped and turned to look at him, Ulquiorra made a pained expression, that L taught him, and buried his head on L's hair and hugged him tighter

"Tomorrow I will return to the Human World" L explained, "I have a job"

"What is your job?" Yachiru asked

"I am a private detective, it really isn't a life or death situation but I commonly offer my services or I'm looked for them by the police to aid several crimes, big crimes, I want to go back because I help people and want to go back to that as soon as possible" L said and looked out at the window "I'm sure someone somewhere is needing my help"

All of the women cooed at L

"But I will visit as often as I can, after all I have to come spend some time with my Ulquiorra" L said and placed a hand on Ulquiorra's cheek and pressed their heads together

"Wait! Ulquiorra is not going with you?!" Matsumoto nearly screamed

Ulquiorra removed himself from L's embrace and looked at Matsumoto

"I have duties as an Espada as well, Aizen-sama's rule is still too new, we have orders to stay close to him in the events of and attack" Ulquiorra said and both he and L were surprised when all the women's eyes darted elsewhere, even if they didn't know already they were going to make an attack, they had just given it away, they made as if they hadn't noticed

"Right now you could say I'm breaking the rules, no hollow must go outside Las Noches, no one wants to anyway, just me because of Ryuzaki" Ulquiorra said and squeezed L with his arms

"Once some time passed, Aizen-sama will calm down, once he lets us roam as we please will be the sign that he is at ease, in that case I can pursue a life with L in the human world, otherwise I must remain here" Ulquiorra said with a sad expression

L was surprised there seems to be signs of tears in some of the women's eyes

"Don't worry! We will take care of Ulquiorra while you are gone!" Yachiru said excitedly

"I'll take your word and thank you" L said with a smile

- Back to L and Ulquiorra's pillar -

Once they got back from their visit they finally detached from each other

"My arm has sweated more than it has in all my life, and I have lived quite some time" Ulquiorra said as he looked at the arm he had used to maintain Ryuzaki close and hugged against him

"Your arm? Think about all my right side pressed against you, I'm sweaty all over and I had to contain a lot of laughter with your face against my neck, it tickled"

"Why didn't you say so? You told me it was alright!" Ulquiorra said

"Top of my head! I said top of my head not my neck!" L answered back

"You said your head!"

"My neck is below my head! Is not part of it!" L said

After 5 seconds both of them calmed down

"I'm sorry" L said, "Besides that I think we did a good job"

"I apologize too, I think they are more in love with us that what we are of each other" Ulquiorra said

"They sure are, I was so thankful we ran into Nell, now that she is staying with Yachiru they will like Hollows more" L said

"We gave them important information just now, the location at one of the houses of one of the Captains will surely work on our favor"

"You are completely right, we will maintain ourselves away for a few days, let them speculate and form their own conclusions"

"What I said back there is true, I can't go with you"

"I know but my answer was true as well, I will come visit you as often as I can" L said and kissed Ulquiorra sweetly

"Let's go to sleep, tomorrow I will take you to the human world" Ulquiorra said and then both went to their bedroom

- At the shinigami secret reunions to dethrone Aizen –

Shunsui and the rest of the captains were meeting to strategize their attack on the New Las Noches; there was only one Captain left, Byakuya

When he arrived there were loud noises outside

"The Shinigami Women Association demand to speak to you" Byakuya said calmly despite the ruckus heard behind him

"They know this one is Captains only!" Hitsugaya said annoyed

"I recommend we allow them to enter before their screams reveal the location to our meetings to the Hollows" Byakuya said and the Captains looked at each other and then to Shunsui

"Let them in" Shunsui said

A ball of women came nearly tripping one against the other

"Hello Captain commander" Matsumoto said cheerfully and Hitsugaya nearly face palmed

"Make it quick" Shunsui warned

They all stiffened

"W-well fine is not so big of a deal so it is quick!" Matsumoto said but the glare Shunsui send her made her speak quickly again

"Ryuzaki has come to see us, and he came along with Ulquiorra" Matsumoto said confidently

They all looked at her intently at the mention of Ulquiorra

Matsumoto smiled

"Yes he did, they are so cute! But they were here because Ulquiorra said Aizen was aware there could be an attack" Matsumoto stayed quiet and let the Captain gasp and grunt

"Well he just said he was uneasy, that is why our Ulquiorra won't be able to go with Ryuzaki to the human world" She said with a sad expression

"What do you mean Ryuzaki is no longer here?!" Hitsugaya said

"He has a job of course! But Ulquiorra also said that he couldn't go because Aizen has them all locked up in there for his protection"

"So an attack now is out of the question" Komamura said

"Ulquiorra said when Aizen fells more at ease he will let them be free" Matsumoto finished and everything seemed alright until… "And then he can go live with his precious Ryuzaki!" Matsumoto said and squealed

They all sighed

"Then it is clear, once you notice this Ulquiorra is moving freely you immediately have to tell us, that is when we will strike, we will need you in this, keep an eye on that Espada and try to take as much information as you can

"Aye aye Captain!" Matsumoto said cheerfully and saluted

They all stayed quiet staring at her

"I think we all should leave you now" Matsumoto said with a slight sweat and moved everybody out leaving only the Captains"

"I'm uneasy with having to trust them" Shunsui said

"My servant will do the looking when the Espada is in the manor," Byakuya said

- Back at the Pillar –

L was sleeping with his head against Ulquiorra's chest and an arm holding him close when he heard a distinctive sound, L smiled, their plan was working perfectly

**Ohohoho So much updating! I'm so proud of me! **


	24. I will

**OOHH! The wedding is getting closer!**

It had passed two weeks since their first visit as a couple to the Women Association and Guests, as he said before, L went back to the human world, Watari welcomed L with a serial murder case that had L's eyes sparkling, it was the same old murder case but still it was good enough to call L in, he went to visit Ulquiorra in two occasion in each week and after spending one night and the morning after together, they went to visit the Shinigami Women and Nell.

Today's morning was not different, L liked to use Ulquiorra's chest as a pillow but with their recent separation, Ulquiorra would lightly push L closer, and by lightly in Arrancar strength meant L was basically on top of Ulquiorra, L just got his legs on top of Ulquiorra's and get comfortable, this week Ulquiorra was even nice enough to put a small pillow on his chest so L was more comfortable

L knew Ulquiorra missed him, he also knew Ulquiorra would never say so out loud, he also knew Ulquiorra knew he knew but one of the things Ulquiorra liked was that he didn't need to explain himself, and neither will L ask for it, they just enjoyed the moment, so L rearranged his pillow and let himself sleep in his Ulquiorra-mattress.

Their visit to the Women Association and Guests was fast, L needed to get back but he saw the women were still charmed by them, so when Ulquiorra was about to enter his Garganta to go back home, L took his hands and gave him a kiss

"I do" L whispered to Ulquiorra

Ulquiorra just saw L and left without a word, L knew he understood.

- The next day in the afternoon –

Ulquiorra entered the Women Association and Guests

The women went still, L wasn't with him and they had just visited them yesterday

_Is Ulquiorra now able to move freely? _

However Ulquiorra's downside face told them another story

"Ulquiorra-chan! How nice to see you!" Matsumoto said "Why do you look so sad?"

"Ulquiorra finally looked at them "I am in need of your assistance"

They all gathered together

"Ryuzaki and I have a special bond, it is a mating mark we Hollow make to our partners" Ulquiorra said and showed his mark "A piece of his reiatsu is with me helping me cope with his absence, however Ryuzaki is not familiar with sensing reiatsu, also this is a Hollow ritual, not a human one" Ulquiorra looked at them intently "So I fear he feels more alone that he should be, maybe if I were to do a similar human custom, he would feel less alone"

Most of them cooed at him

"So I need to know what I can do" Ulquiorra said "I believe I know one but I need you to explain it to me, I believe it's about an exchange of rings, a special ring" Ulquiorra said and took out the ring he had previously made for L

Ulquiorra saw how their eyes sparkled

"I believe this ritual consist in the exchange of precious rings, this one is made with the metal from my sword, is there anything else I need?" Ulquiorra said as innocently as he could

Nanao Ise was the first to respond since no one else seemed to

"What you are refereeing to is marriage, the ritual, you could say, is a ceremony called a wedding were you and your partner vow to each other in front of witnesses that you will remain faithful to each other, along with vowing to love each other until your demise, which is the main focus of a marriage, it is finished with the exchange of rings, the ring symbolizes your union and status as a couple to others as well" Nanao said arranging a little her glasses

"Vowing to love Ryuzaki forever, having a ring to prove it" Ulquiorra said, "It is perfect, how can we start making it?"

"Oh no Ulquiorra!" Matsumoto said, "First you have to propose to Ryuzaki!"

Ulquiorra just lifted his eyebrow

"It means you have to ask him to marry you!" She said excitedly

"Then I'll just ask him next time I see him"

"No no no!" Yachiru said, "It has to be special!"

"Then you have to help me make it special" Ulquiorra said "Please" He added in an after thought

- A week later –

L came back to Soul Society only a few days later, and he found Ulquiorra dressed with black pants, white shirt and a long black coat with white fur on the collar of his neck*, L was really thinking of a bedroom right now and sod off any plans they had, thankfully he had created great restrain through the years, he cursed those years now too

"Welcome, my love" Ulquiorra said and L knew that if he did throw Ulquiorra to the bushes and then continued to getting it on, the free show would be appreciated by some

"I'm glad to be back with you" L said and grabbed Ulquiorra's hands to lean in and they gave each other a long passionate kiss

Once they broke the kiss, Ulquiorra let go of one of L's hands and motion him to continue walking

"You certainly look well, my dearest" L commented on Ulquiorra's outfit

"It is because of a special occasion I have planned for both of us" Ulquiorra said and then used sonido

He transported them to the outsides of Soul society, inside a small forest that was covered in flowers and had a flowing small creek, with their sudden appearance many fireflies flew, illuminating the beautiful scenery

L had to admit it was cheesy but Ulquiorra did put some effort in it, L could only smile

"It is beautiful" L said to Ulquiorra

"I didn't completely tell you why we were here" Ulquiorra said and turned around

He once again grabbed both of L's hand and pulled them together beneath his and looked at L straight in the eye.

"Ryuzaki, I wish to express my love for you in everyway possible, I want to fill your days with joy and happiness and for you to belong to me as much as I belong to you, I thought I've made my statement with our bonding however I have been inconsiderate towards you, after all I understand we are from different worlds but now I want to fully complete our joining together as a couple" Ulquiorra said and then went down on one knee, L gasped in 'surprise', "that is why I wish to ask you, Ryuzaki, will you marry me?" Ulquiorra said and pulled out his ring

L smiled down to Ulquiorra and nodded

"Nothing would make me happier" L said and Ulquiorra stood up and they hugged each other tightly, not a second later a peel of laughter and screaming reached their ears as the Shinigami women leaped out of their hiding spot, all of them were previously seen by L and know to Ulquiorra, they congratulated them and hugged them, they started talking about plans and seating, flowers, themes, colors and all sort of wedding stuff.

Once the congratulations ended the pair returned to their pillar

"Today was a very good day" L said looking at his new ring

"I have to say the spot they found was very accordingly to the occasion" Ulquiorra said

"The fireflies were completely for them weren't they?"

"Naturally" Ulquiorra said but he seemed distant

L went to his side and touched Ulquiorra's cheek gently and turned his head so he could see him

"Despite this being a well thought plan, always remember we are not acting that much, I'm really happy to marry you, after all I never thought I would, besides, a plan disguised as a wedding, there would be no more perfect wedding for me, after all my life is pretty much an elaborated scheme" L said

Ulquiorra grabbed L's hand "I'm aware of that but you must know that I don't wish to be part of an elaborated plan, we must stay true to one another, otherwise we might believe our lie and start living as an act, that is my only fear"

"Just as you said, as long as we stay true to one another, anyway I don't wish to carry any useless weight on me, if I didn't wanted you around you would know it"

"And be sure that the sentiment is returned" Ulquiorra said and kissed L

**Yeah, telling your loved one, I would leave you as soon as I'm tired of you, is not really romantic, but these guys are not know for romanticisms **


	25. The fault in our lieutenants

**IMPORTANT! Do you like this story? Would you like to help? Then you can HELP with the WEDDING!**

**Send me a link (yes you can if you separate it) of the picture of what you picture to be L and Ulquiorra's wedding, or perhaps just the cake or tables or the wedding suits, you can also send me the image but I don't know if you can through a PM or something**

**REQUIREMENTS! It's a small open wedding on top of one of the buildings, theme would be green but open to other colors, remember these are two not overly cheesy guys so also not over the top and very feminine, it can be a little since the planning will have some of the shinigami women but mostly manly please**

**Thanks to anyone that helps!**

Hitsugaya was getting irritated, Matsumoto had been moving all over the place and making noise and it was getting into Hitsugaya's nerves, she was animatedly babbling about flowers and themes and decorations and so many things Hitsugaya didn't understand but he had enough!

"Stop moving around, Matsumoto!" Toshiro yelled and Rangiku stopped

"How can I stop when we have a wedding to make?! You have any idea how much details are involved?!" Rangiku yelled back "We need to convince Ryuzaki that releasing pigeons and flower petals when they say, I do, is not over the top!"

"WHAT?!" Toshiro's attention became sharp at the mention of Ryuzaki

"Yes! Ulquiorra and Ryuzaki are tying the knot! It's going to be so beautiful! To bad Ryuzaki had to go back to the human world, he has to be here so we can plan the wedding! Oh but I also feel so glad, this time Ulquiorra went with him! So they are finally together!" Rangiku was ranting and then suddenly stopped and looked at Toshiro who had dropped his jaw and was now looking increasingly angry

She gave him a sheepish smile and added in a small voice "That also may mean Ulquiorra is now moving freely…"

Toshiro looked angrier now

"…And I should've told you earlier"

But Toshiro wasn't the only one; Captians with female lieutenants were now just discovering this wonderful wedding and were now making an emergency meeting

- Back in the human world in a secret location –

Ulquiorra was finally able to be with L in the human world and they were enjoying it, they spent all day indoors and in bed, but mostly doing what they were doing now, cuddling and kissing.

L was below Ulquiorra as he placed both of his hand on each side of Ulquiorra's head and pulled him closer to get a kiss, Ulquiorra who was on top, had his arms around Ryuzaki and squeezed him more, always taking care he wasn't squeezing to much

When they broke the kiss, Ulquiorra spoke "Are you sure you want to leave our wedding to those women?"

"They are more capable than you give them credit for, and we will also be there to guide them" L said as Ulquiorra placed his head on L's chest

"They must have alerted their captains now" Ulquiorra said

L moved his arms around Ulquiorra's shoulder and hugged him as well

"Yes they should"

**Very small very quick but I had an announcement to make, once again I invite you to help with Ulqui and L's wedding and make this a wonderful wedding! Details on top!**

**Also I will have my finals soon so I will be very busy with homework and then exams and then I'll go on vacations and probably won't be able to do much until next year, it doesn't mean I won't try! but Christmas will be a completely no no in case of uploads but hopefully I can get some more ideas!**

**Thank you for the support and please bear with me! **


	26. Surviving Wedding Plans

**I had quite the nice vacations, but I'm back to work once more, get ready!**

L woke from his sleep, beside him was Ulquiorra with an arm across L's stomach, L sat up and the movement woke Ulquiorra who sat up as well but kept one arm for support as he approached his face to L's

"You are awake" Ulquiorra said

"Yes I am but not thanks to you, I wasn't supposed to be sleeping, I'm an insomniac, or I was, and it's all your fault" L said rubbing his eyes

"How is it my fault?" Ulquiorra said and L let himself fall on Ulquiorra's chest and rested his head in the crook of his neck

"My time in Las Noches was spent sleeping and almost dying of boredom, all my hard training for years in the art of staying awake with little influence of coffee or other stimulant is gone now" L answered

"I am glad, sleep is part of good human functioning, I will help you regain those hours" Ulquiorra said

L then sat up again

"We must go now, the shinigami females are expecting us" L said and gave a quick morning kiss to Ulquiorra; it was in that moment that the door beeped and in came Watari.

Despite being raised in England, L adopted the Japanese custom of sleeping in futons, especially because it was easier to carry and he was constantly on the move, he and Ulquiorra slept shirtless with only their boxers so the sight of them like that wasn't strange for Watari.

L and Ulquiorra weren't especially affective and they timed their more intimate interactions however those weren't very frequent either so there were not any awkward moments with Watari since the man had accepted Ulquiorra quite well.

Watari was actually really happy that L had found Ulquiorra, he was afraid L would always be alone, sometimes he felt guilty he had leaded L through that path when he took him to his orphanage and had stripped all possibilities of L having a normal happy life, then again he wasn't a normal human being and would probably ended up as the world's greatest detective without his help, as for Ulquiorra, L had explained Ulquiorra had no interest in the human world so his only real interest was L.

Also L always carried the weight of the cases and other peoples' lives on his shoulders, Watari tried to soothe the pain with his company and support but he could never give L the love and affection a lover could, Ulquiorra not only could give L the love he deserved but he could also stand toe to toe with him, allowing L to trust him with his cases and letting him sleep.

They both put their clothes on and L turned to Watari, taking him out of his thoughts

"Watari, today you will be joining us" L said as he took a truffle and spoke again while munching the truffle "I need the shinigami women to recognize and get used to you" L swallowed his truffle and Ulquiorra went and wiped his mouth with a napkin, L allowed it and stood still until he finished.

"I know it's your first time visiting Soul Society but I am afraid public relationships must come first, if something happens, and it will, I need to be certain the shinigami will protect you, once Ulquiorra and I are married and things settle then we can tour you around" L said and Watari nodded

As expected, Watari's natural English gentleman behavior charmed their socks off; L was allowed a little breath as most were occupied with Watari.

Currently they had a guest list, which they had to shorten since Yachiru wanted all Soul Society in there, L stressed _only friends and family_ way to much, of course he couldn't have them all in there, otherwise the whole counterattack would be useless and the wedding pointless, fortunately they agreed on inviting captains and lieutenants, the Números in the new and old Las Noches were all invited but it was more per Aizen's command and L knew only a few would come, the Espada however had obligatory invitations, Aizen's command as well, other guests included Ichigo and his friends were Ishida was still sending L suspicious stares, he would only go to ensure the safety of the others.

Ichigo on the other hand had been glued to him every time he got and spent the entire time talking wonders about Soul Society and the goodness of all Soul Society members, L saw Ulquiorra clench his teeth way to much so L stopped announcing when his next visit would be to avoid causing a scene.

The wedding had been agreed to be at the top of the Technological Development Department, it was chosen because the pillar has the biggest and highest flat surface in all the new Las Noches, (the main one were Aizen resides wasn't flat because of his big dome) it housed the shinigami leading researcher, which was Mayuri, and his Hollow counterpart, which was Szayel, since they joined both equipment the result was a very wide pillar which was divided by half by the barrier Aizen had set out between the new Las Noches and Soul Society.

None of the mad scientist wanted to work together but the separation meant they would work on different sides of the building yet still be able to communicate and share data, which they haven't done so far.

Other reason L chose it was because that building was the only place were the barrier was weak so Mayuri could enter, so that meant a good attack would shatter a small part, enough for a few shinigami to enter but not all at once.

The theme color for the wedding was green and black, some complained about the black because they thought would look like a funeral but Ulquiorra had countered saying that green was the color L identified him and the color he identified to L was black so he wanted to represent both of them in the wedding because after all it was their wedding, no more complains were heard.

The shinigami women were preparing a choreography to entertain during the reception and were constantly showing L and Ulquiorra some advances, the schedule was being made and L asked a copy of it that day.

The food had been in charge of the shinigami by a few shinigami cooking enthusiasts, after a trial that went incredibly wrong, it was decided the hollows would be in charge since there were actual cooks that had been in charge of Ulquiorra himself since he had to feed 2 humans at the time and some of the Hollows asked for food as well, the menu was still being worked.

The invitations were a simple rectangular card with the information in black letter and the name of the guest in Ulquiorra's green eye color

As far as the honeymoon was concerned, they had agreed on going on a two week vacations on Italy

"_I will induce Ulquiorra in the pleasures of a good pizza and pasta that only Italy can offer" L had said_

"_I only agreed on this because Ryuzaki promised he would eat it alongside with me, therefore I will be able to watch him eat something that isn't sweet" Ulquiorra had replied_

"_I will disagree with you on that statement, you have seen me eat something other than sweet, if I remember correctly it was rather bitter" L had said with intent and a sly smile and Ulquiorra had never been more grateful for him enormous restrain that allowed him not to blush in that instant, fortunately none of the present shinigami seemed to understand the innuendo_

The discussion was now about the bridesmaids' dresses, they were planned to be green with a black lace on the waist, which brought up another topic

"We must agree on your suits, there will be custom made so we need time" Nanao Ise said checking her schedule

"OOHH! Yes! Which one of you will be wearing a dress?" Yachiru said "I VOTE FOR RYUZAKI!" she screamed instantly

"Why am I chosen?" L said

"I think Yachiru is right, you will be taken by the altar by your grandfather, right Ryuzaki? So you would be the one to wear the dress and I'm absolutely sure you would look lovely!" Matsumoto said

"There will be no dresses, only suits" Ulquiorra said in a firm voice and they all kept quiet

"But will you be wearing white?" Nells voice broke the silence

They all looked at Nell and then stared intently at both L and Ulquiorra, by now L had explained Ulquiorra that the bride's white dress meant she was pure, or virgin, although it stayed more of a tradition rather than the real statement of one's virginity, nevertheless they were all expecting an answer

"We will be wearing white suits of course" L said, the women looked at each other but then went back to their stuff

L wasn't that far from the truth, they have had some sexual encounters however in any of those moments they have tried penetration, they had stayed with rubbing each other and handjobs, there was just that one blowjob but it was more of L wanting to try, however he was afraid when will Ulquiorra would want to return the favor because he could be rather enthusiastic.

The list went on and soon their time was up, so after saying their goodbyes, Ulquiorra, L and Watari went back home, once inside L set out instructions for Watari

"Please check for any updates and report any change to me immediately" L said and took out his wedding schedule, or so far what has been made

"Have you notice their change in demeanor today? They were less cheerful" L said as he checked the schedule

"There must have attended a meeting today" Ulquiorra answered

"Three times in one month, they must not want to get involved too much, how many war meetings do you think they will consider necessary?" L asked Ulquiorra

"Once a week, two at most" Ulquiorra said

"Today the shinigami women attended, they must have heard some bad news" L's eyes widened "Here it is" L said and handed over the paper to Ulquiorra

"They reduced their choreography time by fifteen minutes, from 2:30 to 3:30 they changed it, 2:30 to 3:15"

Ulquiorra thought for a moment "I heard one of them say they wanted to pass it from during the reception to during the ceremony, as part of the entertainment while the guests arrived"

"That would be unnecessary and no one would pay any attention to them, they didn't brought it up for discussion so the idea was likely dismissed" L said

"They must have resigned the idea of having the dance they wanted but they can't remove it all together, otherwise it would look suspicious" Ulquiorra said

"However their true intentions were to avoid having the dance after the ceremony and before the start of the reception" L said

"So that means they know something will happen between the ceremony and the reception, something they couldn't control and big enough to stop the event all together" Ulquiorra said

"The shinigami will attack after we are pronounced husband and husband" L said "Knowing their romantic side, the only thing they could affect would be the time of the attack, they are lieutenants after all, they will want us to be married and then try to protect us during the attack"

"That means that during the ceremony the shinigami will enter the New Las Noches and wait until we are pronounced married and then attack" Ulquiorra said

"They know Aizen is not stupid" L said and handed over the guest list "If all the Captains don't show up it would be highly suspicious, for diplomatic reasons, the more level headed and the leader of the shinigami would go, no one else will go, meaning their hatred would be stated by the lack of assistance yet they would show some pride and proper behavior by assisting" L said

"That means among the shinigami guest we can include Retsu Unohana, Byakuya Kuchiki and the current leader, Shunsui Kyoraku" Ulquiorra said.

"That is alright, the less shinigami that hate us we have the better" L said

L sighed, planning a wedding and an ambush is not simple

"Have you spoken to Aizen?" L said

"Yes, he looked excited at the prospect of conducting the wedding ceremony, however he seemed reluctant to your other request but he will do his part, he has instructed that there would be no dead list that day, the Números will reenter the building and are instructed to stay there, the fight would be only for the Espada, if any of the Captains seem to be in danger of death, Aizen will interfere and stop the violence, there is just one detail, Aizen stated that if one Espada were to be in danger he will not interfere, he would consider them unworthy of the title"

"Then there will be a slaughter, if Aizen doesn't respond, we will" L said

"This is a war Ryuzaki, one you can't stop, so it is for the best that you accept the fact that there will be more casualties, and even if we were to interfere and stop the battle, there is always the chance of their pride being too big, if they are willing to die until the end they will force our hand, and if someone so much as hurts you or even tries, I will kill them" Ulquiorra said

"I know" L said in a sad tone

Ulquiorra sighed and approached Ryuzaki, he gently touched his chin and lifted his face

"Don't look sad, it is still our wedding we are talking about" Ulquiorra said

L huffed a laugh, he gave Ulquiorra a kiss and then held him tight, Ulquiorra returned the hug, and knowing L needed it right now.

**WOW! Wedding planning is in full swing right now! More details to come, any suggestions are still accepted because I have no idea what I'm doing but I'm doing my best.**

**Also for Chibipasta, thank you so much for the tips, you really helped me! I had forgotten about a crucial fact and you reminded me of it! **


	27. Cake trials

**I have the ideas just putting them on before I start school, enjoy please :D**

Today was L's favorite day so far; they were picking the cake and the women brought along many pieces of cakes of different flavors however…

"Strawberry filling cake!" L said and took one of the samples on the plates, leaving just a little piece for Ulquiorra, he didn't mind, he took the little piece once L had taken most of it

"B-but Ryuzaki, how about that red velvet piece? Don't you like it better?" Matsumoto said

"Strawberry filling cake!" L said enthusiastically

Nanao Ise pushed one plate closer to L "Why don't you consider chocolate? According to this website, it's the most popular wedding cake flavor of this year" She said accommodating her glasses.

L took once more the bigger piece and Ulquiorra slowly took the remaining one

"Strawberry filling cake!" L said again

"Nee Nee Ryuzaki!" Yachiru said "This is the good one! Pink champagne cake!"

L moved his attention to the pink cake and took the bigger part

"It's the best one!" Yachiru said proudly as L munched

"Strawberry filling cake!" L said once he swallowed his piece

The shinigami women sighed in defeat

Matsumoto looked annoyingly at Ulquiorra

"Ulquiorra! Why are you not saying anything to your fiancé?!"

Ulquiorra looked at Matsumoto and spoke

"The cake will be a two layered cake with a 12 inched hexagonal base, the second layer will be a 9 inched and round shaped, those should give 70 servings, enough for all and for some to repeat, as for flavor, the base will be strawberry filling as it is our wedding and I don't have any preferred inclination towards sweet while my fiancé, regrettably, has been sustaining his life with them, therefore I do not feel the need to interject, the second layer I will rely on your insight and will be the flavor of your choosing" Ulquiorra said and everyone stayed silent.

"Thank you darling" L said "The cake should be enough for 70 servings as the guest list is somewhat reduced and most won't repeat, nevertheless I fear we might have to make it bigger, perhaps for 500 servings or even more, I dare say 800 even"

"Care to explain?" Ulquiorra said

"With pleasure, as you know all the Números are invited to our wedding-" L said and was interrupted

"WHAT?!" Most of the women screeched at the same time

"It was Aizen's order and I allowed it because I know none of them will go to the ceremony, however they will go to the reception for food, it will also be open for any shinigami that wants to go, having said that, the weddings guests will grow considerably, fortunately as well, none will stay so there will be a constant traffic between our wedding to both of the Las Noches" L finished

"Are you sure you want that Ryuzaki?" Matsumoto said crestfallen, L and Ulquiorra noticed it "I mean we can always tell them it was reserved for those in the ceremony"

"Nonsense, the invitation was made for both events, if we were to deliberately count them out it will be very disrespectful and I will not have that in my wedding" Ulquiorra said with a frown

"I agree," L said "To other topics, I was thinking of ways to cheer up the party" L grabbed the itinerary

"I remember you telling me there was an excellent saxophonist amongst one of the third division" L said excitedly "Also how about a dance floor with lights in it? Watari can get one; can you make a disco ball stay suspended? I would like one but we have no roof" L kept saying things to add while he saw the females looking at each other, clearly uncomfortable.

"Ryuzaki" Matsumoto said shyly and a tad bit sad "Didn't you want a simple wedding?" once she said it, most of the females looked hopeful

L smiled "I know and I still desire it but, recently it has dawn to me that this will be my wedding, my only wedding, so I want to make it memorable, without exaggerating too much, that is why I think we can add a few things or two on the reception"

The hope had gone from their eyes

Nanao looked at Ulquiorra "Do you feel the same? Is this how you want your wedding as well?"

L looked at Ulquiorra "And you can't say anything is perfect just because you are marrying me"

"First of all, that would be my primary answer since it is the most important part of this whole event, second of all, I agree with Ryuzaki, this ceremony will be the day were I vow to everyone I know and to Ryuzaki that I will love and care for him until my very last breath, therefore this event shouldn't go unnoticed. I will make it my mission and purpose to make this man happy and if a memorable wedding is what will take then so be it" Ulquiorra said intently looking into L's eyes

_It is the first time he says he loves me with such an earnest expression._ L thought and smiled

"I love you too" L said almost glowing, Ulquiorra's face softened and he leaned forward to give L a kiss

The women nearly cooed at them, only Yachiru did do it.

L and Ulquiorra got out of their little world and regained their composures

"However I do believe we should focus our attention to the ceremony" Ulquiorra said

Nanao suddenly perked up as an idea hit her "Yes that's it!" She then fully looked at the pair "The ceremony is the most important event! We can cheer up more that one rather than the reception!"

They all started agreeing and thinking of ways to make the ceremony better while restlessly chattering

"I appreciate it…" L said loudly to take back their attention "…and I agree, however, the reception is the celebration of our union, should I just get married and then go to sleep?"

"Not to sleep, to have sex!" Nell said enthusiastically and all the women blushed, Yachiru just laughed, Nanao and Isane put their hands on Nell's mouth and sat her down again

"Thank you Nelliel and yes I am looking forward for that moment but not too desperately, I think we can manage a party" L said

"Don't worry Ryuzaki, we will definitely make your wedding worth remembering" Matsumoto said cheerful but also not fully convinced

"Now that I remember, please ensure there is a photographer when we cut the cake, I will smash a bit on Ulquiorra's face" L said cheerfully

"You can' say you gonna do it in front of him!" Nell said

"I have to, his reflexes are better and I would look like a fool by trying, I better asked him and he agreed" L said

"I did said, anything to make him happy, and I will return the favor" Ulquiorra said

"Matsumoto, I trust you will capture this moment" L said

"Count on me!" she responded

L and Ulquiorra once again left

"You noticed their discomfort?" L said

"They are avoiding the reception, they know it won't happen, you were just taunting them with your ideas of a bigger party" Ulquiorra said

"And you ensured their position by proposing a bigger ceremony" L said "It is still not enough, we need them so uncomfortable with the prospect of a battle in the middle of our wedding that they will stop it altogether"

"Do you believe they can? They are but a handful," Ulquiorra said

"I believe in them, and we have the ryoka by our side, like it or not, I know Ichigo will be a big influence in their decision, their lieutenants they can try and control but Ichigo is a loose end" L said

"I hate your dependence on him" Ulquiorra said

"I have no choice, he is the strongest and more flexible amongst them, if it were another, that's were I would be" L said

Ulquiorra sighed, "Let's just finish"

"I agree, but first Nanao has asked me who will be giving the toast, to avoid hurt feelings I vote that Watari should give the toast since he is related to me, or that is what they think anyway" L said

"About that, Aizen wishes to give a toast too," Ulquiorra said

"I understand if he wants to make himself look like the alpha dog but what could he possibly say in a toast for our wedding?" L said

"I can't say no, he will go first and then we'll have Watari calm the situation with a real toast," Ulquiorra said

The next few days were more of mayhem, since the wedding was so close there were all but the little details left, which were a lot.

They tested their specially made suits, separately of course, the rings were also tested and were send to be engraved as well, the menu was selected by Ulquiorra and as a gift to L so he could rest a little, also because L knew nothing about food, he was the one that selected the desserts table though.

The top floor of the Research and Development department was a mess full of things moving around, tables, cloths, all in charge of the shinigami women while the workers were hollow, L made this to ensure they got to work alongside them, they were good workers.

Soon there was just a week away from their marriage and suspiciously the shinigami women had asked them to sleep tight because a hell of a day was expecting them tomorrow

L and Ulquiorra knew what was coming with distaste so it was no surprise that when they arrived at the afternoon they were all on their human-day-out outfit.

"You know what this means!" Matsumoto said cheerfully

"STAG PARTY!" They all screamed at once

**I'm trying to get the ideas off my head fast before I lose them, luckily for you that mean new chapters!**

**Next chapter, the bachelor party! Following immediately will be our long awaited wedding!**

**BTW any of you know a way I can add pictures in here?**


	28. Having the hots for you, Stag Party!

**STAG PARTY! Next Chapter will be the wedding**

The women all surrounded them and pushed them out of their pillar into the view of the Espada and the Ryoka

"You, Ulquiorra, will go with your friends here" Matsumoto said

"They aren't my friends" Ulquiorra said plainly

"We know is just that they are the only males in your group that are willing to go with you" Nanao said

"They just want to go to the strip club" Ulquiorra said glaring at them and the Espada just smiled and the women gasped, it was supposed to be a surprise

The group was Yammy, Grimmjow, Szayel, Nnoitra and a bored looking Stark, clearly being dragged along

"S-Strip clup!" Ichigo said alarmed "You said we wouldn't go to any of those places!"

"You won't go with them dummy!" Yachiru said

"You will go with Ryuzaki to a nice restaurant and then to Urahara's house were we have already placed some decorations and snack in it so you can have a nice proper party" Matsumoto said

Ichigo sighed in relief

L's group was made of Ichigo, Chad and Ishida

They all parted to their destinations in different Gargantas, L and Ulquiorra just giving each other a quick kiss on their way out

Ulquiorra had just entered the strip club and he hated it already, his companions were loud, the place was dark and loud and to his better 'enjoyment' the shinigami women had booked them the best seats, Ulquiorra was sure he was going to even feel the pole dancer's sweat, furthermore he wasn't excited to the prospect of watching women climb up a pole and back, he was marrying a male!

The place had one large stage that divided itself into smaller stages with seats in between, Ulquiorra saw all the women dancing and his mood went more sour, they were led to one of the stages at the far end, naturally they seated Ulquiorra on the closest seat and with the best view, strangely there was no one dancing at the moment, that was until the announcer said something about a big occasion and a special show, then a male stripper went out.

Ulquiorra noted males and females surround the stage, the other continued with females, so that meant this was a tolerant kind of place.

The stripper was strong and built and did his job, Ulquiorra had a bored expression while his companions screamed and got into it, they were also taking turns between staying with Ulquiorra and going to the next stage with the females, at least their noise prevented his dislike to show, that kind of changed when the next one appeared, he was lean with fair skin and, as expected, did nothing to Ulquiorra, that is until his body reminded Ulquiorra of someone else, while the dancer danced in Ulquiorra's mind his body changed a little and his face became the familiar one of his fiancé, this really got Ulquiorra's attention and he looked less bored, he knew he could easily ask L to do something like that for him, but he was also risking the chance that L would ask him to do the same, after all, their relationship was based on reciprocity, if L asked he couldn't refuse, so he was weighting the chance to see L dancing to him at the cost of him doing the same or just forget that beautiful vision.

That decision haunted him for the rest of the evening.

Meanwhile with L, he was having a good time being a normal human, of course he chose a bar were it was dark and not somewhere known but also not very dangerous, his companions were clearly not used to bars and such and were looking for anything suspicions, especially Ichigo, Ishida was looking for anything suspicious on L, still not trusting him, while Chad was just mildly aware.

After they got their drinks, non-or low alcoholic of course, and food, things relaxed a little and small talk was made.

They moved along Urahara's house where they were kindly met by the man and were he was alone; they continued their drinking and more snacks, the drinks were more soft drinks and some alcohol allowing them to stay somewhat lucid when a knock to the door moved their attention.

L knew what was coming, his own stripper, thanks to the shinigami women that were not going to let the opportunity slip away, Ichigo's eyes when he knew what that man was absolutely hilarious to L, he gave L a lap dance and was left mostly alone since none of his companions wanted to have anything to do with it, L naturally enjoyed the view; there was nothing wrong with seeing.

After a small show the stripper left since he was paid before hand, L did gave him a few tips…on his underwear, normally this wasn't his type of fun but then again he would never get the chance again, also he was aware that Ulquiorra was debating himself whether or not to ask him to do something similar so a first hand experience was the perfect way to gain information about the procedure, he wasn't against it but he would ask Ulquiorra to do the same.

After L was safely deposited back to his pillar he shared with Ulquiorra, the Espada party came back, L heard some noise from the drunken laughter of the Espada but was more asleep that awake so he paid no attention to it; that is of course until his fiancé entered their room.

Ulquiorra was rushing to get back home but he had to stay with his group until they entered Las Noches, they were all drunk and leaning on each other while Ulquiorra had an annoyed expression all the way back, once in Las Noches he just Sonido-ed into his room without any goodbye, he knew they wouldn't mind

Ulquiorra's heart was beating fast and hard, and it wasn't the only thing, he hadn't feel this aroused before so the moment he saw his fiancé with his head pressed against the pillows and his back side uncovered except for his boxers, Ulquiorra pounced of him.

L felt a weight on him that took necessary air out of his lungs followed by kisses on his neck and hands roaming all over his body, waking him up immediately but that wasn't what alarmed him, Ulquiorra's hand had found his way into his boxers but instead of going to his member like usual, they went to his back side were one lone finger was rubbing in between his ass cheeks.

L tried to move to his side but Ulquiorra's weight and strength wouldn't allow him to, he pushed but was met with more force pushing him down

"Ulquiorra stop!" L said firmly but was met by deaf ears; he was too far-gone.

L's heart was racing when he felt a digit push against his entrance and enough was enough.

L reached for Ulquiorra's other hand that was currently pinching his nipple and prepared himself for what was about to happen.

He made a cero against Ulquiorra's hand but also his own bare chest, feeling the heat Ulquiorra rolled himself in an instant while L took the opportunity to roll to the other side with a grunt and a small scream of pain.

Ulquiorra got a hold of himself and was quick to remove L's burn to his chest were it healed quickly.

"What is wrong with you?!" L said angrily and left the bedroom, his mind in to much of a rush and still a little asleep for him to process anything at the moment

Ulquiorra was left panting in their bed asking the same question, he fell on the bed once more and recovered his breathing, his heat now completely gone.

He couldn't continue like this, uncontrolled and feral, and he felt a pang of pain for his lover, it must be harder for him, to have a partner that could be so in control and calm, only for him to go wild on the next second, would L keep loving him? Or would he live in fear of his next attack? Would he no longer feel safe around him?

He needed to sort this out, yesterday.

Ulquiorra walked out of their room into their small living room were he saw L asleep on the couch, for an insomniac, taking back sleep was very easy, he sat down on the floor near L's head and caressed L's hair, combing his hair back gently, L only stirred a little

"I'm sorry" Ulquiorra said in a small voice, feeling like trash for the first time

"S'okay" a sleepy voice answered him, L opened his eyes only halfway and reached out to touch Ulquiorra's cheek and he leaned against the touch

"Just dn't scare m' lik' dat" L said slurred and what fighting to remain conscious

"I promise" Ulquiorra said more to himself than to his parent, he made a promise that he knew he will clutch to with all his might but he was only met by L's snore

Ulquiorra sighed but smiled, a true one, too bad L didn't see it but he might not be fully prepared for that, he took L in his arms and got him back to bed were L clutched Ulquiorra with all his available limbs.

This not only brought a warm sensation through Ulquiorra's chest but also hope that L wouldn't leave him.

The next morning they were having breakfast; they were aware of the elephant on the room but had silently agreed to have a nice breakfast first, when L finally ate his last piece of tart Ulquiorra talked

"I'm sorry" Ulquiorra said

"Don't worry, no one is perfect" L said "I am sorry too, afterwards I also lashed out, I shouldn't have, I know it's not easy on you controlling such emotions when you previously felt none, or at least none so strong"

"You were scared and still heavy in sleep, I deserved that treatment"

"And you need to stop being afraid of your feelings, please, containing them is not the answer, once it becomes too much the result will always be the same"

"I know, I promised you I would not scare you again, so I will face my stubbornness that keeps hanging on the same life I once had, you are my new life, so I will become a new being" Ulquiorra said and gave L a deep kiss that took their breath away

"That should be enough for now" Ulquiorra said panting

L cleared his throat "Yes, that is good, about my apology, I wasn't finished, I owe you an explanation"

"And I'm very eager to hear it"

"I just can't have penetrative sex with you right now, not until after the wedding"

"Have you now embraced your human costumes?"

"This wedding may have come up as a cover but it doesn't make it any less true, I really want our wedding night to be special and I believe the best way to do so is to have our first joining on that night, I'm sorry for not mentioning it"

"Even if you knew the stag party would get me aroused, you never thought of it having such a big impact on me, even I didn't know"

"I thought the usual would satisfy you"

"And I never considered your feelings on our first joining, I too want to wait until we are married"

L then smiled

"It had to be something really good for you to get so worked up" L said amused

"You already know it involves you" Ulquiorra said lightly annoyed

"I do but still, pole, lap or undergarments?" L said

"Lap, then pole, then all together, that is when I lost it"

"We need to spend more time together, I thought it was more like pole, lap and then undergarments"

"Perhaps it was the alcohol that changed my mind" Ulquiorra said "What about you? I say undergarments, lap and then pole"

"You are not wrong" L said and then smiled

"Black undergarments with small green details" Ulquiorra said "Just the lower part"

"Correct again" L said "And you will have me with black as well but you do want a transparent top, not just the lower part, no ribbons, and probably will later add ropes or even metal, something not so easy to rip like fabric, although metal and ropes are still easy but anything more would probably hurt me"

"And you don't find pleasure in pain, spanking will have to be reduced and very light" Ulquiorra said

"Almost to none, you on the other hand, do find some pleasure but is not a mayor point for arousal, which is good for me since I can't give you any sort of pain, as pleasurable as it may be" L said

"Your lack of strength will not be an obstacle, I believe your insides will do enough pressure" Ulquiorra said and a ghost of a smile appeared

"Then I believe we have settled who will be mostly on top"

"I will ask whenever I know you want to top"

"Such a considerate husband I will have, I wonder if we even have to do it? We already know how it's going to happen and each move and pose" L said

"I can't deduce the feeling"

"Good point"

**So next chapter will be the wedding!**

**How can L and Ulquiorra know all that?**

**L is like when he solves a case, he likes to get to the point, so translated to sex, he choses undergarments that will show off exactly what he wants, still likes to let things flow, so he likes foreplay. Being a detective means he sees many gruesome stuff so pain or anything alike may be a turn off, loves sweets so will love sweet love making**

**Ulquiorra likes to watch due to his past and the whole my eye sees everything, then more undergarments will give his lusty eyes the eyeful they need, being a fighter he will like the rush so fast will be more for him, he can endure pain so he will accept it in bed however his fighting style also includes only fighting worthy foes so unlike others, he doesn't get into fighting situations constantly so pain is not a requisite for arousal, or fighting.**

**This are the facts that allowed them to reach their conclusion, and since I'm lazy they will be correct XD**


End file.
